Flight of the Silverbird
by Naeryda
Summary: In the world of Steam Punk: After Saitama and Genos received an invitation to a big event, they decided to attend it; not knowing what exactly would await them in the next weeks: social differences, duels, the Blizzard group and sky pirates. [Steampunk AU: Genos is fully human but his arms are mechanicals]
1. Chapter 1

_This is an Steam Punk AU; I used some Victorian/Regency society rules (because Steam Punk is partly inspired by Victorian era) to write this and the writing style is rather formal which is not typical for One Punch Man, but I want to try to write like this :'D. If you don't like it, then don't read. I am aware of how this approach is rather strange, but writing is art, freedom and a way of expression and I very much enjoy these aspects. If you don't like my way of doing this, then it's okay. I mean everyone has different preferences (or as I often say "c'est une affaire de goûts") So read the things you enjoy, write the stuff you want to write; just like I am doing it now, but don't lash out on people if you hate it or want to provoke them..._

English is not my first language so if you find grammatical mistakes please tell me :')

* * *

Genos stared at the files in front of him: A list of his friend's – and proclaimed Sensei - savings and expenses. Unfortunately, the latter was a problem. And Genos had decided to confront his teacher with this topic. He looked at the bald man from the kitchen; the nineteen year old was managing a lot in the household. His function as a technical human had given him this opportunity. Saitama was lying on the couch in the living room where he was occupied with reading something. Both were currently living in Z-City – far away from high society – very well known for the poor population. Among the people of the rich society, this city was viewed as a district that occupied businessmen, traders and members of the lower class.

They were living in a small apartment, due to Saitama's debt. Even if Genos helped in paying the rent; their income was not as high as to live in pure luxury. But lately, the renting had become more expensive.

"Sensei," Genos called as he fully entered the living room. "We cannot longer afford this way of living."

Saitama, who was still lying on the settee in the living room with a book in his hands, only sighed. For weeks, his disciple had approached him with this statement.

"I know, I know, Genos," he mumbled, rather disinterested.

The young blonde man lifted one of his eyebrows. "Then why have you bought a new collection of books?"

"Well, am I not allowed to enjoy any literature anymore!?" Saitama started to be more annoyed by his disciple. Reading was one of his favourite hobbies and he would certainly not part with his books.

"Sensei, if I may offer a suggestion?"

The question was not one that would need approval of Saitama to be put in the room. Genos would speak nonetheless – and that for hours if nobody would stop him. "Why don't you consider the invitation of the ball? I know we would stay more days and the high society will be present, but the invitations have been sent for a lot of people, even here in Z-City –"

"Genos? Please be quiet. I won't agree on their terms of showing myself on that assembly," Saitama answered a little annoyed, "Why would I care to attend?"

Genos knew how he felt. The last time any members of the high-class were visiting Z-City, they were confused by Saitama's appearance. These kinds of people had a tendency to judge anyone underneath their rank; and seeing a young bald man was definitely an aspect that was giving him a cause to ridicule him. They did not know Saitama, but allowed themselves to speak ill of him.

The invitation of the open ball was the first they had ever received, but he was aware that his sensei preferred to stay at home and read the newspaper or his beloved books – Mob Psycho 100 was his beloved collection of books, even if Genos questioned their literary importance.

Unfortunately, Genos – as much as he admired his master – had other plans for him; if they were not able to find a solution to their financial problems, than they would have to live on the streets.

Genos was still holding onto the bills; looking at the wall; it had been destroyed a week ago. Although some pieces of wood isolated the room, it was clear that it needed a proper fixture. The cause of this destruction: Saitama was smashing a fly. The flying animal had interrupted him while he was watching the news. This was the main reason why Genos was staying with his sensei: Saitama was a strong fighter, if not the strongest Genos had ever witnessed. He had saved him years ago. As Genos was reminded of that scene, his eyes wandered to his mechanical arms. The young man had lost his arms in an accident during an attack of criminals and his older friend Dr Kuseno had built mechanical body parts for him. They had several technical devices and he could remove them every night when he went to sleep. During the last few years, the nine-teen year old had become familiar with the mechanical arms, even if people would still give him curious and weird looks. The old scientist, who had gifted him with it, was living not far from them; he had his own laboratory which Genos sometimes visited.

His mechanical arms – which needed care –, the rent, . . . Everything would have to be sold if neither of them found a job. Genos played with the thought of working as a part-time bodyguard for a young heiress – which he hoped to meet at the balls. If he would receive money in return, their problems would be solved.

Without his sensei, he would not accept invitation of the ball; It was addressed at Saitama after all – Genos was not noted as the one owning the appartment.

"Sir Saitama . . . they have free buffet . . ."

This caught the bald man's interest and he lifted his eyes, so that they could glance over the edge of the book. "At what time do we have to be there?"


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Genos and Saitama had accepted the invitation to the event. After hours of travelling to A-City, the two had finally arrived at an inn, where they would rest and stay some days before returning home with the train. As dawn was coming, Saitama – who reluctantly dressed himself in formal clothes, which they somehow had found in the back of the dresser – and Genos were on their way to said ball. A lot of people were outside the grand mansion, many dressed with golden masks, goggles and elegant canes. It was an impressive sight and the guests whose attire were completed with those items, where showing their fortune by wearing them.

Saitama and Genos entered the hall, following the mass of guests that were streaming towards the cloak room, removing their coats and top hats, before walking to the main room.

Genos was certain that his sensei did not know who was hosting the ball: It was one of the richest men in A-City; An Earl who financed the companies which build tones of airships. Therefore his social gatherings often offered several promotions for men who earned money with those airships. It was an assembly for not only rich and aristocratic people for buying things; It was the chance of receiving money by befriending one of those people.

Unfortunately, the only one who was not interested in any of those affairs – but needed the money more than the other attending guests – was occupied by looking for the refreshment-room for the sake of eating.

Genos sighed, seeing that Saitama was the one that did not displayed the perfect picture of a gentleman. At first, people were greeting the two with smiles, but after Saitama had removed the top hat, the strange looks and whispering began to surround Genos. It made him angry, noticing that those tawdry peacocks had the courage to give Saitama those judging glances. Genos on the other hand received curious looks, mostly for his mechanic arms. Those were nothing new in this rich society – most of them were wearing those aforementioned fancy accessories such as half masks, goggles – items that were richly decorated with gold and silver –, but the amount of detail in those his arms, was the reason people were admiring it from afar.

"Oh my, I hope I will find the refreshment-room soon," the bald man expressed with a relieved look on his face; he had noticed the strange atmosphere around them, but decided to ignore it. He did not care for their looks and if they were judging him to feel themselves better, then he would let them. All he wanted to do was to fulfil his stomach's wish by eating the glorious food at the buffet.

"Indeed they have," Genos answered, "You know I have informed myself for this event. I know we have to stay some days here due to the price of travelling around and I hope we could spent some time with some of the guests in order to make their acquaintance which could benefit us. I heard that the Earl, who is hosting this ball, has two daughters, although the eldest one is supposedly to be on a trip for the purpose of educating herself. But I think this is a lie to protect her virtue. The youngest of them has to be present today and is rumoured to be a beautiful Lady."

Saitama had already left the young blonde after hearing the two first sentences. Genos had that odd habit of talking too much – for Saitama's taste – and had therefore decided to leave the scene. He was hungry and the moment Genos would finish his explanation, the food would probably be gone and eaten up by the other guests. And that was something, the bald man wanted to avoid at all purpose. As long as he would have the possibility of eating and drinking, he would participate in this farce; one does not refuse free offered food – especially in Saitama's case.

Genos quietened, understanding that he had spoken too many words.

"Have you heard of the illegal fighting competitions?"

This suddenly caught the young man's interest; he neared the gossiping party of women who were standing near a pillar and fanning the heat out of their faces. "Young people met to have illegal duels. I have heard that some of the attending duellists are members of nobility."

"Are you certain? What outrageous news. . . After those other criminal activities in A-City . . . But what would they gain by doing such things as those competition fights?"

The addressed woman heaved a sigh, "I have the rumours at first hand. But I am afraid, I am not certain about the purpose . . ."

Genos raised a brow, not fully comprehending the conversation; the small criminal acts, which one of the Ladies had mentioned, was the only detail that was occupying his mind. He had thought this City to be a little different from Z-City, and watching these people judging every move of his sensei while gossiping about illegal competition confirmed this kind of thought.

Nonetheless, the young blonde decided to join Saitama, only to perceive an odd looking group of two men, who were observing him – or rather his arms. Their whispers stilled as they noticed that Genos stared at them.

Genos was aware of his appearance; his arms were not only noticeable items, but held some dangerous surprises such as small knives and pistols. Dr Kuseno had not only included those weapons; a heater had been built into the mechanical arms, allowing Genos to heat every object near him. He was able to regulate the heat to the point where he could create light beams – a secret weapon which functioned with steam power. The young man wanted to be armed whenever something strange was occurring – and living in Z-City certainly forced him to be prepared for everything.

He felt their odd atmosphere and detected that they shared the same kind of fashion style. From their shoes to their vests and coats; everything was in black or white; not a single colour adorned their attire.

With the determination of not wasting any more time for looking at the other guests, Genos finally moved his feet for approaching Saitama. Every step was accompanied with the conscience of being observed by the men in suits.

Not only was the young blonde watched; Saitama was receiving more looks, the longer he stood near the buffet in the refreshment-room. He was still looking for a drink.

"Oh no," he whispered as his eyes wandered away from the lemonade he wanted to take. One small fruit fly was disgracing his glass . . . And Saitama hated flies near his food – well he always hated them. Not only normal flies, but all kinds of these damned flying bastards. To witness this small fiend of him in the midst of a ball while he wanted to eat and drink something from the buffet was annoying him greatly. The plain expression on his face suddenly changed and was replaced by an irritated look.

He slowly put his refreshments down and eyed the small fly. Saitama was concentrated as he lifted his hands to kill the insect. With one move, he smashed his hands together, thinking he had caged and killed the fly. Only seconds later, the buzzing of the flying demon – Saitama had often wondered why those animals were not considered demons – echoed through the room. Before the bald man could continue his _hunting_ , another man tapped his shoulder.

"Sir!?"

The voice sounded rather angry and Saitama could not fathom what had occurred to upset the stranger. Only as he lifted his eyes to the buffet and the person in front of him, did he realise that the impact of his smashing had propelled some of the food on the buffet on the man's face. He was obviously offended and expressed his feeling by shouting.

"How dare you? Throwing food at me!? The insolence of it!?"

As if the situation could not become worse, the furious man removed his glove from his hand and threw it in front of Saitama. An insulting gesture: this man wanted to receive satisfaction by duelling Saitama.

This could only be avoided if he would apologise and admit that he had done a mistake. Saitama was quiet – and a little baffled by the outcome of his joyful trip to the refreshment-room. He was still hearing the buzzing fly in the room – and he swore he heard that devil laughing at him.

"I demand satisfaction, baldy!"

At that moment, Genos entered the room, feeling the tenseness in the air. The scene in front of him was almost hilarious, had it not been for Saitama who was targeted. Genos was irritated; someone had dared to call Saitama bald.

As his eyes focussed on the ground, he saw the glove.

"Not again," he whispered angrily, being familiar with this occurrence of being duelled. "I am his second," he announced loudly, showing that Saitama would not enter this duel alone; even if the offended stranger stood no chance against his master.

* * *

[A/N: I wanted to point out that the rich in this fanfic are eccentric and like to show off their wealth with all those golden canes and masks, etc. By the way, I will try to update every Wednesday :3]


	3. Chapter 3

Every present in the room gulped as the exclamation was put in the room. Whispering voices interrupted the silence; some people were leaving the room while others entered it for the sake of curiosity.

"By the end of this event, meaning in the early hour of the morrow in the yard," the angry man hissed, coming closer to the bald man.

"I will have my revenge," he declared while pointing at a rather calm Saitama. Genos on the other hand was throwing glares at the arrogant man and his company – who mocked them with funny faces, clearly underestimating Saitama.

"We will," the blonde teenager answered fiercely before the cheerful ambience filled the room again, even if a small tenseness could be felt in the air.

Genos observed his sensei intensely, it was not the first – and will certainly not be the last – time he and Saitama were getting involved in a duel. Unfortunately, it often happened by accident – although there was one time were someone felt insulted by Saitama's hairless head; apparently this was enough to challenge the bald man. It was absolutely ridiculous and Genos thought that his master's talent would not come properly in handy if he had to fight such persons who clearly underestimated Saitama's skills in martial arts – which was still a mystery for the young blonde.

"Sensei? Are you all right? How dare they affront you and demand a duel!?"

"Don't worry, Genos," Saitama spoke, facing the buffet to pick up the food he still had not eaten. This behaviour was something Genos had often observed; his master remained calm when someone insulted him. But all of those incidences which involved duels had one outcome: Saitama always won.

It was obvious that half of the attending guests had witnessed the demand of the duel; Genos realised it due to the looks they received: curiosity, sympathy, annoyance. But Genos once again noticed those two men in suits who discreetly disappeared before he could approach them. They had slipped through the crowd and he could not detect them anymore.

ɣ

Fubuki could not think of a less boring event than the current evening. She sat far away from the happy gathering, in a lounge where she had some privacy with her friends– or so she had thought.

"What do you want?" she asked, holding her drink close to her lips. Her green eyes were piercing the man in front of her - Darkness Blade, as he had introduced himself to her. It was not the first time he was approaching her and her rejections had often been ignored by him. He was extremely self-confident; unfortunately, Fubuki's patience was not accompanying her this day.

"What else do I want when such a beautiful Lady is gracing me with her presence?" His long black hair shone in the light, as his mouth formed a confident smile. Fubuki was three years his senior, but for him, such an age gap did not matter.

The dark-haired woman sipped her drink, before removing it from her lips. "I do not wish to be in your presence," she answered coldly; she was irritated by him, even if she should be familiar with men who could not accept rejection and were still trying to woo her.

"As you can see, Mr, but Lady Fubuki does not intend to spent any more of her time with yo –"

"Is that so? I don't believe that she would detest it a –"

The flirtatious man stopped in his movement as an unknown force was pulling his cravat in the air, causing him to gasp for breath. All eyes fell on Fubuki, who was behind this action; she was watching her nails with a composed expression – although her eyes signalled her current mood, which was not showing any amusement.

"As I told you before . . . I do not wish to be approached by you."

It was all that was left to say before she – or rather her powers – let go of him. Not a second passed before he briskly walked from the scene, leaving the small group behind.

"Finally," Fubuki sighed. Men had always had a small weakness for her and lately such happenings became more frequently, which she disliked greatly. Years ago, a stranger man did not understand what the definition of rejection was; he was harassing her and the only way she had found to protect herself was with her special powers – although she knew some other persons that possessed different powers, whether it was physical or psychical strength. Since then, she had grown dependent on using it when someone was trying to approach her bluntly. Not only for herself did she use her telekinesis powers; Fubuki had saved some women on events who had been harassed by others. In addition to that, she had her small group, _the Blizzard Group_ that increased the feeling of safety. Yet, she knew that her skills were not the most powerful in the world and she had great hopes for her loyal group to become stronger. Together, they could gain many achievements; she knew they were supporting her . . . not like a certain relative that had left her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her name being called. "Lady Fubuki." It was Mountain Ape and Eyelashes that returned from their small venture; something they often did on such events, observing the guests and looking for any special occurrences – which oddly enough had happened seconds ago.

"There will be a fight."

"A fight? How?" Lily, the youngest of the group, asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Apparently a bald man threw food at a gentleman who demanded immediate satisfaction," Eyelashes replied.

"Bald? Throwing food?" Fubuki raised a brow, not comprehending what had happened. Of course this small detail of the throwing pieces of food was a false statement, but how could one explain that a single man had blown away half of the buffet with a clap in his hands? For them, it was merely impossible to have such strength.

"Indeed, but the most interesting fact: his second is a young blonde man with mechanical arms," her loyal fellow explained, "something I hadn't seen before and he looked quite strong."

The dark-haired beauty cupped her face with her hand. "Well . . . It seems to be more interesting to watch their fight than staying here and being spoken at by strangers."

Mountain Ape blinked, "Was someone harassing you, Lady Fubuki?"

"Yes . . . But I ensured that he was harassed by his own cravat when he refused to accept my rejection," she affirmed as she leaned back on the couch; her drink still in her hand. "So, when does that duel takes place?"

* * *

[A/N: First of all: Fubuki is a badass and sassy and I love her character; She is all "bitch please" and I love it :D Of course this is a façade, she is not as self-confident as she appears – something most (well most of those I know) self-confident people are; hiding their insecurity with confidence - but she will improve :D . I know Darkness Blade and Fubuki have no real interactions in the manga, but you know, for the sake of the story :'D this is a fanfiction after all. (Same goes for the background story of hers in this fanfic). I used "Lady Fubuki" instead of "Miss Fubuki", because her father is the Earl that is holding this event for the sake of entertainment and to make publicity for those airship constructers (and once again, for the sake of the story :'D). I still don't know exactly where this story is going (I have a plot and all of that) but still, I am doing this for fun, let's see where this will end :3. I am going to reply to the reviews under the A/N]

 **Adiyah** : Thank you :D I am so happy to hear that :3. I will try my best :3


	4. Chapter 4

After receiving the information of the upcoming fight, the party decided to leave the lounge that had shelter them from loud chattering, dancing couples and intrusive people. Fubuki was not too happy to exit her sanctuary, but for the sake of observing the duel, she did not protest. She was still a little astonished that a fight had been announced not an hour after her father's event had started.

After they had descended the stairs to the main ball room, her group looked for the bald man and his companion. Even if they had a great view from the balcony of the lounge, the Blizzard Groupwanted to watch the participants of the duel from a closer distance. It was a familiar task whenever rumours of fights reached their ears. At court, nothing interesting happened with the exception of such interventions. It was a distraction from the mere boredom they faced every day. Curiosity always accompanied the group when a duel was announced – and they were not the only ones.

"Excuse me, Lady," some of the guests uttered as Fubuki made her way through the crowd – something she hated, every ball and event she was attending was filled with too many persons. She wanted to avoid anyone that could bother her with their presence or flirtatious comments.

Minutes passed and she was not able to detect any bald man – which could not be so difficult, knowing that such a kind of hairstyle was not a common fashion trend among people of society. The black-haired beauty's eyes were still wandering through the room as Mountain Ape cleared his throat. "There they are, Lady Fubuki."

He tilted his head towards the direction of the two males – she recognised the bald man immediately and did not expected to see such a plain looking person.

"Him?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and received a nod of her people.

"Indeed, and his second stands next to him."

"The baldy certainly looks too plain to be powerful in any kind," she expressed with a smirk, "but the blonde seems to be extremely strong. I've never seen such mechanical arms before."

"Neither have we," her group agreed in unison.

She clicked her tongue as they stood by the wall of the grand room, the rhythm of the music creating a light-hearted atmosphere. "Any other information about those two?"

Eyelashes threw his boss an uncertain look, "Not quite as much as we had hoped we could gather."

"Yes, we asked the servants near the entrance who remembered the two instantly. Both have called themselves Saitama and Genos."

Fubuki crossed her arms, musing if she remembered the names from any event before, but she was certain that she had never heard of them.

"None of them are members of the high-class and they live in Z-City and travelled with the train. Apparently they are residing in an Inn not far from here," Mountain Ape concluded, causing Fubuki to chuckle.

"So, no rank in society, no money and still they were invited? So what the deuce are they doing here? Causing chaos? I would not be surprised; they have upset one of the guests after all," she resumed, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"We have gained no other information."

"New and unknown people are always mysterious, especially in this situation," she spoke, her eyes narrowing as she watched her targets moving slowly around.

* * *

"We have not been told who would be his second in charge."

"Genos? Please don't talk of this anymore, you've spent the last twenty minutes with this topic," Saitama noted before muttering to himself, "And how you do it without pausing is still an unsolved mystery to me."

A small glimmer of black caught the addressed man's attention. For the last hour he had been attentive whenever that colour made an appearance in the room. Since the two men in suits had observed him, the blonde teenager had become more wary of his surroundings.

"There they are again," he whispered, seeing a group of persons dressed in suits – with the exception of a beautiful woman, who wore a long black dress. He turned his head towards his sensei, after having recognised the Lady in black.

"Master, that must be the host's daughter," he exclaimed – not too loud but low enough for Saitama to hear who glanced at the black-dressed woman. It was the same moment she threw them an arrogant look.

Unaffected by this bold action, Saitama shrugged his shoulders. "Well, one does recognise her immediately," he stated before glancing back to the wall that was decorated with several paintings, not caring about his environment. Genos on the other hand paid more attention to the men in suits than before and it annoyed him greatly, as their eyes were obviously watching them.

"Sensei, they are all looking at us."

It seemed quite normal after the attending guests had witnessed the declaration of the duel outside the ball room.

"Aha," Saitama said, ignoring the stares – something he often did due to his disinterest of other people's judgement – before his attention was caught by small cakes that were put on a serving cart to be brought to the buffet room. A small frown graced his face as he revived the memories in his head; not because of the man that had challenged him, but the fly that had dared to cross his path.

The Blizzard Group did not stop in their intentions of observing the two and Genos was growing impatient as their eyeing did not cease. As a warning, the young blonde wore a serious look on his visage; a scowl adorning his features. People around them noticed the odd behaviour and the chattering proceeded as Fubuki returned Genos' expression.

"Who does he think he his? And the bald man next to him; they think they could behave as they want!?" One not far from Genos hissed.

Other voices suggested a more violent content such as, "I hope they will learn from their mistakes when the duel is announced; they won't stand a chance."

Genos was rather furious of these statements; they did not know what great powers his sensei had. His eyes once again caught the group in suits and he had an odd feeling that they were planning something he would not approve of.

As always, Saitama ignored the whispers around him, concentrating on the thoughts in his mind – and the cake of the tray without any fly that would disrupt him.

The duel was not exciting for him, knowing that the angry gentleman could not be strong enough to prove himself as an honourable opponent. It would end as most of the fights – he was involved – did: he would win and not be too content about it, knowing that he could never show his strength in a serious manner. Even if he had proved himself strong and defended people who had become victims of robbery or attacks – including females who were harassed by men – no one ever took notice of his achievement and he was left to wonder why. Unbeknownst to him, fate had not been kind to him: people had never realised he had saved them, because their eyes were clouded by tears or they had fainted the moment he had arrived. Nonetheless, his appearance did not reveal his real power and people often underestimated him due to his plain looks. He had become familiar with this situation of being ignored and unfortunately, this night would not change anything about it. Or so he thought.

* * *

 _[A/N: One does not simply put Saitama and a fly in the same room! And I somehow understand his hatred towards those animals :'D. I reread the chapter but I cannot promise that there won't be any mistakes, in addition to that: I am tired :') (it's almost midnight here)]_

 **Replies to the Reviews:**

Yusuke Kurosaki: Thank you, I am glad to hear that :3. I agree :D she is freaking badass ;D and I saw that special episode and I love her display of her character, total badass :D She is one of my favourite characters in OPM :)

Pearlshipper4evar: Thank you :DD

Mitt T: Yes :3 The story is still at the beginning :). I am happy to hear that :3


	5. Chapter 5

"He certainly is confident," Genos mumbled, observing the man who had declared to fight him and his sensei outside the building. The named Gentleman was having a conversation with his friends – all high ranked society members. It seems that they were discussing the upcoming fight, even exchanging money – probably betting on the winner. If they would put all their income on Saitama's opponent, then they would lose all of their money.

"Sensei, they are making a wager."

A thought crossed Genos' mind as he continued watching. "What if we participate in their bet? If they are betting on your failure, than we could win their money."

That got the bald man's attention, his eyes lit up with excitement. Before he could utter his agreement, someone approached them from behind.

"The yard, don't forget," the unknown person whispered, before disappearing again. Genos turned around; unfortunately not quick enough to have a proper look on the stranger. As he focused on the discussing party on the other side of the room, he saw the smirk of Saitama's future opponent. It gave rise to questions and Genos still wondered who was the man's second – the one he would have to fight.

Saitama, cleared unaffected by the mysterious deliverer, was still thinking about the sum they could win. It would be a delightful arrangement if they won the wager. He walked back to the refreshment room, pleasing his good mood with a drink without noticing those who were watching him carefully.

Not too far from him, the Blizzard Group eyed every move of Saitama.

"Do they know about the second?" Lily asked softly.

"No," Fubuki answered, "Otherwise, they would not remain so calm."

Everyone in the room knew who would function as the gentleman's second. He was often engaged as a second; being paid to win the duels.

"It will be a surprise for them, especially for the blonde one, but the fight will be interesting."

As their _target_ walked towards the refreshment room, Fubuki decided to follow him. Her group wanted to protest, but she held her hand up, signalling that she did not want to receive any disapproval of her idea. "I will go alone, you will watch his friend." The black-haired was convinced that she could handle him by herself – he did seem harmless in her eyes.

As she walked through the mass of people – who moved the moment she was near, parting to let her pass – she found the bald man rather suspicious.

"He just had a meal and a drink, he couldn't possibly be hungry again," she murmured quietly to herself, "What does he intend to do?"

She entered the room as well, not leaving her eyes from him, before she noticed the buffet table he went to. It was not the fact that he fetched a drink, but the mere sight of the table which was clearly damaged that was shocking her. Fubuki was aware that he was responsible for throwing food of one of the guests, but seeing the grand piece of wood in such a state astonished her. She was too caught in her thoughts to notice that her feet had taken her next to him; her eyes fixed on the table.

Saitama turned around, bumping into someone. "Sorry," he said, until the woman in front of him lifted her green eyes. "Miss," he quickly added, receiving a light glare from her.

Fubuki quickly looked at her dress – a small stain on her arm – before blocking the bald man's way. "You spilled your drink," she informed him resentfully.

"Oh," Saitama mumbled, looking on the floor and around him to find any evidence of it. With blinking eyes, Fubuki tried to understand why he was looking around him, instead at her. Unfortunately, the man had not fully comprehended that he had spilled his drink on her.

"I don't see anything," he resumed before he walked forward, only to be blocked by her again.

"Miss, excuse me, but you are in the way." He pointed to the exit of the room, his destination. "I want to get back."

"You spilled on my dress," she affirmed, jabbing her finger on the small stain on her dress. "Not the floor."

The man in front of her raised a brow, "Sorry."

"You should be."

Saitama slowly sighed; These people were acting brashly whenever he was near. He moved aside and felt her glaring eyes on him. Her appearance was familiar and Saitama needed some time to recognise her – memorising other people's faces and names was his weakness.

"You are the daughter of the host."

She nodded, a smirk forming on her face. 'Now he will apologise properly and see that he should not mess with me,' she thought, not knowing that Saitama had no such notions in his head.

"You and your father did a very good job with the food," he commented, "It is really good. How much does it cost?"

Fubuki was utterly baffled to hear such a topic of conversation. She had expected a serious apology. In addition to that, he seemed to have forgotten to address her properly. "T-the f-food !?"

"Yes," he smiled, before raising his glass. "Where did you get it?"

The black-haired woman was certain that he was mocking her and could not find any words to answer him.

"Is it that expensive? Oh," Saitama once again sighed. His eyes focussed on the ceiling, his right finger caressing his chin. "Hopefully they will have a bargain sale sometime."

"E-Excuse me, but," Fubuki muttered with wide eyes, "That is not the topic we should discuss at the moment."

The man's smile ceased and he titled his head – and she mysteriously found it endearing, causing her to question herself if she had already consumed so much alcohol that it was deluding her senses.

"What other – oh . . . I see," he spoke, his face growing serious and Fubuki was sure that he knew what to say now.

"I know your concern, and I understand it completely," his eyes narrowed, "That fly was bothering you too."

This information made her gasp. "W-what?"

Anger slowly took over her body as she watched his face. "A-a fly?"

"Sensei!"

Both turned to the source of the voice. "Sensei?" Fubuki asked. She was certain that the young blonde was stronger than the bald man and could not be his disciple.

"Yes, he is my sensei and we need to get outside," he lightly bowed, although the wary look in his eyes was evident. "If you would please excuse us, madam."

The addressed woman remained silent, too flabbergasted by the conversation and the amount of information she had gathered. Her group quickly approached her as Genos left with his master.

"The duel is being announced outside. It will start in a few m– . . . Lady Fubuki? Are you all right?"

"Y-yes," She assured, before changing her demeanour – she wanted to look confident. "We need to go."

"What did he say?" One of the group members inquired; all of them had seen their conversation from afar. "Did he insult you!?"

Fubuki thought about it; she was not certain, his choice of topic was extraordinary, just like his appearance.

"No . . ."

"Did you get any information?"

Answering that question was not difficult. "He talked about food and flies," she admitted, seeing the question marks in her friends' faces, understanding the way they felt.

"Either way, we need to follow them . . . I want to see their capabilities in fighting." After her order, the Blizzard Group left the room - but not before she quickly threw the damaged table a look.

ɣ

"What exactly did she want?"

Saitama eyed his blonde disciple, "Apparently she wanted to discuss about that stupid fly . . . But she did ask a lot of questions."

"What questions?"

"Food, What, Fly and sensei, were the words she used. She was not capable of forming a whole sentence," he explained.

Genos raised a brow in disbelieve, "But that does not make any sense."

"Don't ask me, I never understood those upper-classes. But I understand their taste of food, which I told her."

"You complimented her for the food?" Genos was a little baffled; to pay a highborn woman a compliment because of the food was a different case. Especially if said Lady had never seen a kitchen from the inside. She was not responsible for either the delivery or the service.

"She and her friends were watching us the entire evening, so I thought your conversation was about the duel."

Loud whispers echoed through the halls as they neared the yard. Outside the building were a crowd of people. Many guests had come to watch their fight – including the group Genos had mentioned.

"Stop!"

An arm blocked them from exiting the building. It was the same stranger from before, but this time he was not alone. The man who had declared the duel was behind him, an arrogant smirk adorning his face.

"You," the man pointed at Saitama, "Sir Zeniru wished to talk to you in private."

Saitama remained silent, eyeing the bodyguard and Zeniru, the gentleman he had _offended_.

"You are his second?" Genos asked, confused with this occurrence.

"No, he is my bodyguard, but not my second," Zeniru intervened before focussing on Saitama again, "I want to speak with you privately."

"Alright, alright," Saitama sighed as he left with the ominous gentleman.

His bodyguard eyed Genos. "Go ahead," he commanded, "your opponent is waiting outside."

"What? No, I will wait here, until sensei comes back."

A cheer erupted outside.

"If you won't come outside, I will come at you," a new voice sounded close to Genos, causing the blonde to turn around.

"And who are you? What do you want?"

"Sir Zeniru's second: Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, your opponent," the man in question grinned, his eyes highlighted by violet lines on his cheekbones.

"If that's so, then I must fight you." Genos approached him, his face becoming extremely serious, before taking a fighting position.

Sonic's smile grew, just like his excitement. "Interesting arm set," he acknowledged as the two of them started their duel, under the eyes of the other guests of the event – and far away from Saitama who was being led to a different part of the building by the man who would try to take the bald man down with tricks; having brought along a gun. Zeniru would definitely not take any risks and decided to harm Saitama before his second would interfere – not knowing that Saitama was capable of destroying the entire mansion with one punch.

* * *

[A/N: Sonic Vs Genos, so predictable :'D I am sorry :'D. ]

 **Reply to the review:  
** _Pearlshipper4evar:_ Thank you :DD. Oh, course :D it will be typical Saitama when the fight will start :) . Well, I read the Webcomic and manga and it is not revealed who Blast is, although there are tons of theories about the true identity of him. So I don't really know how to integrate him in the story :O


	6. Chapter 6

The crowd was cheering; the fight in front of them was exciting. Despite the rather violent manner of how the battle was handled, the surrounding people were still enjoying themselves.

"You are strong," Sonic remarked, speeding his moves so Genos would have problems following him. Although the young blonde was not as strong as his master, he was still able to challenge Sonic properly. His mechanical arms blocked several of Sonic's blows, before he activated the fire gun; its energy source created a lot of steam, forcing the witnessing mass to retreat. The battle proceeded and some fireballs could be seen, shooting through the air in order to strike the opponent. As explosions erupted the area, the crowd decided to enter the building. The two fighters were exaggerating, almost to the point where the mansion itself was at the risk of being destroyed.

"I don't think it is save here anymore," one of Fubuki's underlings commented, feeling scared by the outcome of the once exciting fight. "If they maintain the speed and attacks, then we will be killed."

"Please leave the yard," some guards ordered, indicating the guests to avoid the fight at all costs. They needed to take other measurements of security, but neither of the guards had the courage to interrupt the battle. Never had they thought they would face such a wrathful and dangerous fight.

"Their level of strength is astonishing," Fubuki whispered before another thought crossed her mind, "but . . . where is his bald friend?"

"What?" they said in unison, their eyes wandered across the battlefield for the man who was responsible for the duel.

"Indeed, he is gone . . ."

"What a coward," the black-haired female muttered, completely convinced that Saitama had fled the scene for the sake of being safe.

"But Sir Zeniru has disappeared as well."

Fubuki looked at her group with a determined look, "Then we have to look for them . . . apparently we are not allowed to stay here anymore."

Unfortunately, she had no knowledge of the Saitama's true strength and the situation he was currently in. Zeniru was leading him on the other side of the terrain, where he could fight him with his amount of weapons. The gentleman had never been an honest fighter before and several others had met their fate when they had been engaged in a fight with him.

ɣ

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere far from public eyes . . . You really think you can deceive me, ruining my clothes and embarrass me in front of all the other guests. How dare you," Zeniru commented, not realising that Saitama was not caring about his reasons. He was too occupied scratching his ear with his finger.

"And where are we now?"

This question was enraging the man who had planned on defeating the bald man with his gun. His plain inquires almost forced him to grab his weapon. "It's not important!"

"Oh . . . well," Saitama answered absentmindedly as he noticed a delicious scent in the air, "It smells wonderful."

"Because we are near the kitchen."

"And why are we here and not in the yard?"

"There are several reasons, one being that I will defeat you in less than few seconds," the man confessed, a devious grin gracing his face. "You, an unimportant guest on this event, daring to insult me."

Zeniru stopped abruptly, before turning around and holding a gun towards Saitama – who registered the situation but remained unimpressed.

"Do you really think I would fight with my fists in front of all those people? You have dared to cross my path."

Saitama was still silent, counting how many times his opponent had used the word 'dare'. He was already bored by this occurrence.

ɣ

King had always sought the quieter places during grand events. He was a silent companion, feeling mostly comfortable in his sanctuary. After he had received the invitation of this ball, he had agreed to attend it; he never wanted to disappoint people. In addition to that, he would gain a lot of inspiration if he observed the guests in their joyous interactions. He needed it for the sake of the novel he was writing.

"I need her to fall in love with him . . . but how . . . ," he murmured, holding the pen near his lips. Indeed, the man was a writer for romantic adventures. The tall novelist preferred writing alone, far away from people; it was his occupation even if his appearance did not suggest such a thing. Unfortunately, many seem to fear him, judging him because of his looks.

"Because we are near the kitchen."

King lifted his head; his eyes away from his small book. He looked around, trying to detect the source of the voices and before he knew it, two men were walking nearby. Zeniru was famous among the guests and King was not unfamiliar with his presence, but the bald man next to him was someone he had never seen before.

"He is holding a gun," he whispered, his heart beating harder and faster as fear slowly took over him. Although the situation was serious, he could see the bald man's bored look on his face, causing King to wonder if that man was on a suicide mission.

"Do you really believe that I won't defeat you!?" Zeniru's temper was rising.

"When do we go back? I mean Genos is fighting and staying here is rather boring," Saitama answered nonchalantly, his finger scratching his head once again as he eyed the surroundings.

"Are you listening!? We won't return! I will shot you here, claiming victory and I will go to the yard after Sonic has defeated your pal. Do you really think a bald man like y–"

The sentence was never finished, as the speaker flew a few metres through the air before falling to the hard ground.

The air was stuck in King's throat; he had witnessed the scene and he was still hidden in the dark. Neither of the two had discovered him and now the bald man had hit Zeniru unconsciously with such a force that King feared for his life, even if Saitama did not look like someone that would aggressively attack people without reason.

Without glancing back to his unconscious opponent, Saitama quickly made his way back to the yard while King decided to slowly look after Zeniru.

"H-He is completely knocked out," King whispered to himself before he heard several gasps behind him. A shudder ran down his spine as many eye pairs were focussing on him, including those of the Blizzard Group.

* * *

 _[A/N: In the original plot of One punch man, King is an otaku who loves playing dating games, so for the sake of this story, I made him into a writer who wants his protagonist to fall in love with one of the girls in his novel. ]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 _duchesstonette:_ Thank you :D, yes original and rather extraordinary but I am glad you like it :DDD

 _553Colinm:_ Thank you :)

 _Pearlshipper4evar:_ Thank you :) . Well I have my plot to stick too, so I can't put your idea in :) But if you feel like writing it yourself, you can start your own One Punch man Fanfiction :) (because there aren't enough of them in this world :D). My friends read the webcomic but they did not try to read the manga – the artwork was the main reason. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

After the crowd had been advised to disappear from the yard, the Blizzard group had decided to look for Saitama; assuming that he had not partaken in the duel due to his fear of getting hurt – or worse: killed.

As they entered the hall again, several explosions echoed outside, displaying once again how dangerous the fight between Genos and Sonic was for the watching people.

"He possesses such strength," Lily commented with an exciting voice; although a small amount of fear ran through her voice.

"Indeed . . . ," Fubuki muttered, fully concentrated on the task of finding the bald man. After some minutes of unsuccessful searching, the group decided to split; while Fubuki and her female companion eyed every passing person in the ballroom, the others detected a rather unfamiliar and extraordinary scene outside the mansion. Not a moment later, Mountain Ape returned to them – out of breath and confused of the newest information he had gained.

"Lady . . . Zeniru is defeated."

"I beg your pardon? How?"

He heaved a sigh, steading himself on the wall of the room, "King fought him, probably for the baldy man's protection."

"So, he has the nerve to ask someone else to fight for him?" the Esper murmured with a scowl, "Show me."

"How is this even possible?" Fubuki whispered as her eyes analysed the scene in front of her: An unconscious Zeniru, a rather stern looking King and no traces of a duel that had endured more than five minutes. She glanced back to the tall blonde man who had not dared to move ever since the murmuring party had detected him.

At first the crowd was perplex at this outcome, before their enraged comments increased. "He has defeated him without considering his own position."

"What about that baldy? Where is he?"

"Wait!" Another person interrupted the negative atmosphere. "What is that?" He pointed at a dark leather bag next to Zeniru, before a new wave of gaps echoed through the mass again.

"Weapons!"

Fubuki raised a brow, "So that is how he was capable of defeating all his former enemies."

The guards of the house approached them – with the intention of taking King into custody, but as they eyed the collection of weapons, they stopped their movements.

"He could have killed and hurt the guests," one of them whispered causing the mass of people around them to exclaim their fear.

"S-so . . . he saved us?"

At this, every present regarded the confused King – although his demeanour was still neutral – before breaking out in a cheering crowd.

"He saved us!" They chanted in union leaving King in a state of confusion; he was uncertain of this development and feared that people would start to see him as their saviour – something he definitely was not. 'What the deuce did just happen?' he silently mused, sharing the same questioning thought as the Blizzard Group.

The gathering around the new proclaimed saviour celebrated and thanked him. The Blizzard Group was still extremely surprised by the change of atmosphere, with the exception of Fubuki, who was irritated by this discovery. "How . . . this badly where is he?" she whispered and was left unheard by the rest of her team as her feet took her back to the door of the mansion. The black-haired women would find him – her stubbornness was reckless and he would face it fully, if he wanted to or not.

Not a lot of people were present in that area of the mansion where she was; most of them must have heard of King's convenient victory. "What if he had gone back?"

She thought it would be logic; when he returned to the original fight between his second and Sonic. If he was aware of his friend's strength, then he would be protected by him; if not then walking back to that dangerous battle would be a suicide mission for the bald man.

Fubuki almost arrived at the scene but was abruptly stopped when someone bumped into her.

ɣ

For almost half an hour, Saitama was walking aimlessly through the mansion; he had absolutely no idea where he had to go. All he wanted was returning back to Genos and ending that duel . . . And maybe eating a small piece of cake. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he observed the decorations around him and suspected that he had already seen that enormous clockwork on the wall ten minutes ago – it was impossible to forget such a great amount of clogs in a clock.

Only as another explosion interrupted his thoughts, Saitama was certain where he needed to go – only to run into someone he had only seen hours ago.

"Sorry, Miss."

To his dismay, this excuse was not accepted by the addressed woman, as her piercing green eyes were glaring at him. Saitama was not aware that she was irritated by his behaviour – she thought that he was a coward, was disrespectful towards her and the mere fact that she was looking for him for more than half an hour was fuelling her anger.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?"

Although it was an ironic question, Saitama sincerely answered the question.

"I am Saitama." He was not certain if he should reach her his hand; in all honesty, the man was completely unaware of the formal addressing of royal society.

"I don't want to know who you are!" she called out.

Saitama shrugged his shoulders, "Than why did you ask me?"

"B-But I did not!" Fubuki was slowly losing her patience with him.

"Oh . . . All right."

He smiled before passing her; the sound of the fight was getting clearer.

"W-What!? You cannot just go to that battle! What happened to the duellist? Did you run away!?"

Ignoring the fussing Lady, he fastened his pace, nearing the yard; he was not worried about her words but about Genos setting everything on fire. The bald man did not have any money to pay for the damage his blonde friend would cause. This seemed to be an expensive mansion after all. If their duel would continue, Saitama would have difficulties of paying for the repairs.

"Hey! I am talking to you, baldy!"

Saitama twitched lightly; it was the only insult that really unnerved him. He hated that name, especially if people thought they could use it for addressing him.

Nonetheless, he proceeded in his task of finishing Genos' fight.

Fubuki was enraged by his ignorance; he disregarded her words and walked to the yard where death would await him – she was certain of it. She hated the fact that she had a higher rank than him and he completely ignored it; or that he seemed to irritate her every time she was near him. But mostly she hated the fact that once again a man thought he could treat her the way he wanted to – although in Saitama's case, this was not true, he did not know how his innocent actions affected her and how she misinterpreted everything he did. This led her to react in a manner most were afraid of: she used her powers to attack him.

She raised small objects in the air to demonstrate her ability – and hoped to see a shocked expression on his face. His reaction was rather plain, a small "oh" left his lips, causing her body to furiously answer his unimpressive comment.

Within a second, Saitama was faced with statues, glasses and several other pieces that were in the same room. Fubuki was certain that the man was overwhelmed by her attack, even if he had only shown a small reaction. 'Maybe he was speechless?' she thought.

"Are you afraid?"

Among the hovering items, she had managed to direction food at Saitama, who was now more shocked than before.

"No, but how can you waste this in that attack?" He replied, pointing to a piece of cake that had just hit the wall behind him.

"E-excuse me?" she stammered with widened eyes; Fubuki was more than flabbergasted. She was attacking him and he was talking about food. Again.

"Are you mocking me!?" Fubuki's patience had reached its limits; her arms moved upwards, the objects around her mimicking her hands' movements.

"I am strong and you are clearly mocking me!"

The flying objects were reflecting her emotions as they attacked Saitama, who was rather confused by her emotional outburst. Even if she increased the speed of her attacks, he was able to dodge all of the items that were supposed to hit him. Unfortunately, this act caused the woman to grow angrier.

"You think you can fight me!? You were not able to fight in the duel!" Even if she mouthed these words, she was uncertain about them herself, because Saitama was perfectly capable of fighting her, seeing how he was not once hit by her attacks. The main question that plagued her mind was the thought of why he was not fighting back.

"Why are you in hysterics?" he asked out loud, fuelling Fubuki's rage.

Despite the flying objects that were aimed at him, Saitama did not completely comprehend the reason for her _small_ tantrum. Nonetheless he refused to attack or hurt her in any kind. He was not the person to carry out such actions, even if he was the one being attacked.

Between floating food and tables, both moved through the room not noticing that the two had reached the yard, where Genos was still battling.

" . . . The world has gone mad," a guard of the mansion murmured. He was hidden behind a pillar, watching the two fights with great fear. The poor man was witnessing battles in which the word "strength" was an understatement and he would have to clean that mess later.

* * *

 _[A/N: Sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday, I had no time to do so :O ]_

 **Reply to reviews:**

FaloenBookWolf: I am glad you are enjoying it :D. Thx :)  
553Colinm: Thx :)  
AFragmentedMindIsABrokenSoul: I am happy you do :D  
duchesstonette: Oh yes :3 I will try my best :D. I am glad you love it :D . Thank you, you too :)


	8. Chapter 8

For persons who preferred entertainment, this was a spectacular sight to observe. Although for people in possession of normal eyesight, the following of the action was confusing and too fast. While outside on the yard, Genos and Sonic were fighting like maniacs, Fubuki and Saitama were having a _discussion_ inside; the only object that separated both battles was the mansion's wall – which would not withstand the used powers anymore. Such objects were built for protecting people from rain, wind and coldness; not from superhumanly persons who were capable of destroying the huge mansion.

The guard who was observing both battles felt as if he was witnessing the ending of the world. "I should have stayed at home . . . I don't want to die in this apocalypse," he mumbled to himself; his body was still shaking. The man had officially declared that he was done with his job as a guard in this mansion. Nonetheless he did not have the courage to retreat from the fights. The only one he was worried about was the daughter of the Landlord who was still telepathically throwing objects at the bald man who did not display his fear of being attacked. The guard watched as his employer's daughter and her opponent neared the battle outside in the yard. He needed to protect the Lady and therefore the guard – who was certain that this would be his last day at this job – tried to move for the sake of calling his colleagues. Together they would protect her, right?

Unbeknownst to him, Fubuki was certain that she did not need any protection – she was capable of taking care of herself. Only when her powers proved to fail her, she decided to stop her attacks.

"Are you done?" Saitama suddenly asked, intending to finally help Genos in his fight – growing nervous. "I don't want to pay for any damages of this house, so I need to stop the battle outside."

"What?" Fubuki spoke, still perplexed by his statement – he was in the middle of a fight with her and still wanted to join another battle. 'Is his need to receive recognition so strong that he considers joining their fight even if it would kill him?' she thought to herself. Normally, she could analyse a person's behaviour; but with Saitama, Fubuki had absolutely no notion of his character. He was so different from other persons she had met – and she had met people of every rank. The woman was still stuck with the thought if he was annoying or fascinating her.

She was holding his gaze as her sight suddenly wandered to the window – which was already adorned with scratches and cracks – behind him. Steam, explosions and the sounds of shoots created the dangerous atmosphere outside, causing Fubuki's body to shudder.

"Death will await you outside," the Lady suddenly concluded.

"I don't think so," Saitama replied, thinking that their "fight" had come to an end. "Well then."

"You cannot leave me here!"

Saitama turned towards her. " . . . Women are so complicated," he spoke.

"What? No," Fubuki affirmed, "You underestimated me."

Even if the situation was serious, Saitama sighed, growing a little annoyed by her arguments of battling him. He knew that she would stand no chance against him and he certainly did not want to hurt her in any kind – he was not someone who would injure anyone by purpose.

"I never said that," Saitama mentioned, suddenly turning around towards the window which was presenting him a perfect view of Genos' fight. Although something was about to happen – Saitama was certain of it.

His last two assertions and his attempt of ignoring her caused Fubuki to regain her energy – or rather the source of energy was her anger towards him. She took a knife, which was hoovering next to her, and approached Saitama. Why he could prevent from being hit by any of her former attacks was still a mystery to her.

"I –"

The blade was forcefully pushed off her hand, as a grand blast interrupted her endeavour of attacking Saitama. Even if she was on the verge of violently approaching Saitama, he did not need to waste time to react. Out of instinct, he took a hold of her and used his own body as a shield - something he often did, he was aware of his body's indestructibleness – to protect her of the flying pieces and the impact of the explosion.

Almost a minute passed before the steam and vapour ceased from the scene.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, as he stood in front of her.

Fubuki was at loss for words as she sat behind him, his back towards her. She had never thought that he could withstand such sheer force – or that he would save her after she had tried to attack him. Although he had asked a simple question, she found herself unable to answer him properly; the woman was too amazed by this development.

"Miss? Are you hurt?" he affirmed, turning his head around to look at her. It was the first time he was wearing a serious face, completely impressing Fubuki with his demeanour.

Despite her former opinion of him being a weak coward, her view of the bald man changed abruptly.

"N-No," she spoke softly, too caught by his expression and her own accelerating heart. Her cheeks reddened, while the thoughts in her mind were racing. Her eyes never left him as he moved towards the other duel between Sonic and Genos.

"Genos, I will end it!" Saitama claimed as he interrupted their fight. His blonde disciple was trying his best to win the battle but his mechanical arms were extremely damaged – a sign that the teenager was on the verge of collapsing.

Sonic, who was rather displeased by Saitama's presence, sprinted towards the bald man with the intention of taking him down with a strike – a mistake. Saitama did not lose any second to defeat the talented fighter in a rather embarrassing position. With one punch, the bald man knocked him out.

"Impressive as always, Sensei," Genos acknowledged, thinking that he needed to become stronger to surpass his master.

Fubuki, who had managed to walk towards them, was absolutely flabbergasted by what she had just witnessed. Her eyes stayed fixed on Saitama, after she had seen Sonic's unconscious body on the other side of the yard – or what could be described as yard. The windows, doors and part of the walls were as good as non-existent.

"I did not know that Lady Fubuki was here . . . ," Genos addressed. The worry in his voice was detectable. If she was to be hurt due to the explosion he had created, then her father would have his head.

"Oh yes, but don't ask me why," Saitama answered with a neutral face – although he was nervous, seeing the damage of the mansion. Nevertheless, the bald man looked at his own attire, seeing how dirty it had gotten during the fights. "Ah, what a shame," he commented slightly annoyed as loud whispers echoed through the silenced scene.

"For the love of God!?"

Saitama looked at the man who suddenly stood next to him. He was wearing a uniform, probably a guard of the house.

"If you mean the damage of the building . . . It just collapsed, by its own," Saitama confirmed, lying to the man for the sake of saving money. With the guard – who was accompanied by his colleagues – other people decided to observe the ended battle.

"He has won," someone commented, pointing at Genos' destroyed mechanical arms.

"Oh yes, and the baldy did not even move a finger," another one grunted. Despite Saitama being the one who had defeated Sonic, he did not object people's choice of blaming him. He was humble and allowed them think that Genos had achieved this victory.

ɣ

Fubuki observed the odd occurrence, thinking it extremely unfair for the guests to act in such a manner towards Saitama; although she had to admit to herself that she had judged him. Now she had a different impression of him – and that notion confused her.

"Lady Fubuki."

She recognised the voice and turned towards it. Moutnain Ape was in front of her, along with the rest of the group – their worry written across their face. They had finally found her after searching for such a long time. "I hope you are all right."

The dark-haired beauty's eyes wandered to Saitama, who absentmindedly stood not far away from her. "I am fine," she announced before her group was taking her back inside.

* * *

 _[A/N: I apologise for not posting earlier, I was staying with my best friend in Belgium for a few days :) I updated other stories because I already had the chapters – and I completed one story, so I have more time for this fanfic :3. In addition to that I will probably update this story every Friday. And yes this chapter is inspired by the webcomic :3]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 _Pearlshipper4evar:_ Yes :D, I thought my story needs some elements of humour.

 _Humble servent:_ Yes I know, a new concept and rather uncommon :) . Thank you for your honest review; I really appreciate your constructive criticism, I will work on it with the scene changes – I already suspected that it would be too much and I will work on it :). That's true :). Thank you very much :).

 _Guest:_ Indeed, I don't want to be in his shoes :'D

 _J:_ Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe this was only the first day."

Saitama raised a brow, looking at his disciple. "What do you mean _first day_?"

After having returned from the slightly damaged mansion – and after explaining the guards that the building had fallen apart by _itself_ and not because _someone_ had used their powers – Genos was rather talkative about the evening.

"The event takes place for at least three days."

The bald man looked at him with uncertainty before a small smile adorned his face, knowing that he could eat as much food as he wanted for those few remaining days.

A lot had occurred and the young blonde was excited to ask his sensei what had happened when Zeniru had led him away from the official place of the duel. The blonde thought of a way to ask his master without using more than twenty words when his eyes fell on something else than his friend: the newspaper.

A small lad had brought him the magazine half an hour ago, but Genos had not bothered to even look at it twice. It was only when he was picking up his damaged mechanical arms – after switching them with his replacement arms – that the bold title on the first page caught his attention. "What is this," he murmured before taking it. "Mr King, the hero who had saved everyone!"

Genos raised a brow before continuing his reading. For him, it was clear that the defeat of Zeniru was Saitama's doing. That the gentleman had purchased weapons in order to kill his opponents was an outraging development which the press did underline very often.

"Did you know of this?" he asked his bald master whose bland expression did not give him an insight of his emotions. Saitama marched towards him, his eyes skimming the paper.

"No . . . ," he concluded before pointing his finger on the blurry photo underneath the headliner, "They wrote an article about you."

"Mh?" The blonde's eyes glanced to the mentioned picture. "Handsome youngster defeats the infamous Sonic."

The description contained several observations of the fight, including the technics and the usage of his extraordinary arms. Despite his long fight, Genos could not find any article which mentioned Saitama; and he was not the only one who seemed to have noticed that. The teenager turned his head to see his friend's frowning face. "Good for you," the bald murmured before changing his expression to his usual carless face. Those slightly negative sounding words were not addressed Genos, but rather frustration due to the newspaper lack of speaking about him. It was not the first time this had happened – whenever Saitama had saved someone, the newspaper would not speak about him but another person who seemed to have been present at the area where the crime had taken place. Mostly, when Genos and his master fought criminals, it was always the young blonde whose mechanical additions were fascinating enough to be described in a newspaper.

* * *

Fubuki glared at the mirror in front of her; she was focussed on the dark circles underneath her tired green eyes. For minutes, she was trying to hide the signs of a restless night with tons of make-up. Not only was she blaming last night's fight for this circumstance. A certain bald man had not left her mind the entire evening – sleeping had been impossible for her.

"Odious man," she hissed, not meaning his appearance or gentle character – which she had to admit, was not common in her circle of acquaintances, with the exception of her group – but the mere fact that her thoughts revolved around him for the last hours. Questions of if he would attend this evening with his friend, suddenly made her nervous.

"Insufferable."

Her expression of dismay was not left unnoticed by her maids and those around her as she walked towards the dining room in her family's mansion. "It's cold," she spoke to herself as he rubbed her shoulders. She did not need to look at the source of the coldness: the hole in the wall was more than evident. Fubuki shook her head due to the fact that Saitama had _explained_ to the guards that the mansion had suddenly broken apart due to its old and frail architecture. The black-haired lady could easily tell her father who was responsible for damaging their home – even if she doubted that he would believe it – but she was struggling with herself. Saitama had saved her and despite her attacks towards him, he had not once attacked her. The bald man was really one of a kind.

"Curse him!" she affirmed; Anger and admiration were taking over her as she entered the dining room with a blushing face – leaving the complete household and servants questioning her odd behaviour. They were blissfully unaware of the bald man that had destroyed a part of the mansion, defeated two men and saved their master's daughter.

"Restless night?"

Fubuki almost spit out the juice she was drinking. Her father – who resembled her in looks – never talked during breakfast or any other event where both were eating at the same table. But of course the one detail that must have caught his attention was the hideous dark rings on her face – she was of course exaggerating with the description.

"Y-Yes," she admitted before one of the servants offered her a plate with fruits.

"Indeed it was a very . . . interesting evening," her father heaved a sigh before glaring at the hole in his home's wall. "How in God's name did this happen . . ."

For the second time, Fubuki was struggling to with the drink on her lips, knowing exactly _what_ and _who_ had happened. The man in front of her frowned, having noticed his daughter's nervous demeanour the last few minutes they were sitting together.

"Don't tell me that you did it . . ."

It was not the accusation that caused her to scowl, but the tone in his voice. He was underestimating her powers and could not believe that she would ever be capable of destroying an _entire_ wall. The family – including the servants – were aware of her and her sister's ability. It was nothing uncommon among the high-class: many of them had made their fortune with their supernatural ability (or blackmailed others to gain money and power). Fubuki's father had no such powers and it was suspected that his deceased wife had gifted both his girls with it.

"I did not," Fubuki declared, glancing towards the two unengaged chairs at the table. Her mother had died long ago; it was sickness that took her life – leaving the family in despair for years. Just as it seems that they had overcome the pain of loss, Tatsumaki had left them. No one knew where she was at that moment. Fubuki was aware that her older sister could take care of herself, she was stronger than most gave her credits for – blaming her small stature for being underestimated – but her father suspected that Tatsumaki had met people with criminal pasts. Of course the guards and police were investigating the case, in secret of course, no one wanted such sensitive activities to leak to the wrong people – especially the gossiping old Ladies.

"Good . . . I don't want to explain to my clients how my daughter managed to damage our own home," her father spoke, "It's not good for the business."

Yes, her father was rather fixated on his task of financing and advertising airships. He was often told that her daughter was a beauty that tended to show characteristics of a harpy – mostly when they themselves were trying to flirt with her. At first, Fubuki grew angry over such statements, but she always thought that if they had done so with her sister, they would not live any other day. It was ridiculous and after Fubuki had gathered her group, most men were leaving her alone – with some exceptions which she could handle nonetheless. Her mind drifted towards the bald man from last evening, and she almost slammed the knife into her boiled egg on her plate. She regained her composure and ate her food with the utmost grace she could offer, receiving another questioning – and extremely confusing – look by her father.

"I hope those duels will not be held at our mansion this evening," her father suddenly spoke up, "I cannot afford to let my guests think that I invited a circus. If it needs one moment to destroy a wall, then I cannot fathom what an entire evening will do to our mansion."

"I don't think so father, Mr Zeniru was the one that always duelled one of our guests, but currently he seems to be quite engaged to regenerate himself."

The smile her father was now wearing indicated his mockery for the odd gentleman. "Either way, the rumours of illegal duels have increased."

It was a sentence that needed to be analysed carefully, and Fubuki, who had lived her whole life with her father, knew what he was talking about. Not only was he mentioning the duel of last night but of the illegal competitions that took place more often than the press published in their articles. The elders in their society were outraged about those activities, not understanding why such fights were being organised.

"Yes . . . I have heard some guests gossiping about it yesterday," she stated, ignoring her father's gaze. All of her generation – among her rank of course – knew of the competitions.

* * *

 _[A/N: Oh God I am so sorry for posting only today. Last week I don't felt like writing and I finished my other stories to focus on this and a new one (And the motivation for writing returned, thank God :'D). Photography was "invented" in 1839 (even if this is a Steampunk AU, I felt like mentioning it).]_

 **Reply to Reviews:  
** Pearlshipper4evar: Yes :'D I felt sorry for him in the manga and anime, but you know, the tradition of how Saitama leaves him in embarrassment must continue ;)  
553Colinm: thx :)


	10. Chapter 10

The black-haired Lady diverted her eyes towards the window behind her father's head, thinking of all the memories that included her sister. Even if Tatsumaki was older than her, her behaviour expressed her utmost dislike for society – which Fubuki understood completely, living a life that was already planned by one's parents was difficult. And their family was not the only one that was concerned about that matter. The pressure of fitting perfectly into the upper-class deprived them of their freedom and choices. All those aspects had forced Fubuki's generation to rebel against the set rules, proper behaviour and rich society.

Illegal duels were their way of expressing their protest, although Fubuki was certain that there was more to it than she had been told. As time passed, the competitions had taken a quite different dimension: more people joined and new rules were made. Although she had never participate in those duels, Fubuki was tempted to enter the competitions with her group – she was certain that her sister had somehow taken part in it.

"Ascertain your attendance this evening," her father suddenly spoke, sweeping Fubuki away from her thoughts.

"O-Of course," she responded nervously, not that the assembly this evening was something new for her – but the mere idea that a certain bald man would be present, caused her stomach to feel more nervous than before. "Unbelievable."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh . . . nothing of importance." The black-haired heaved a sigh as her father did not questioned the matter any longer – even if his expression demonstrated that he was aware of her odd behaviour. Yesterday, everything had been fine until that man had entered her life. At first she had been rather irritated by his manners and oblivious way of handling things, and as hours passed, she could feel her heart beating faster by thinking of him. She could not explain the oddity of this circumstance, but the way he had looked at her after saving her was all it took for her to be swooned. "I will return to my room," the now flustered woman informed her father before dashing out of the dining room.

"This household is becoming crazy," he muttered as a reply, looking at the newspaper and wondering why his daughter was a blushing mess whenever her eyes involuntary glanced towards the damaged wall of their mansion. He knew that she could not have destroyed it – no human was capable of damaging it. Some repairs would take place during midday, he had engaged to best of mechanics to fix the hole. If the attending guests were to see it, it would be a disaster.

* * *

"A masquerade ball?"

"Yes." Genos saw the twitching in Saitama's left eye.

"Again . . . A masquerade ball . . ."

"Yes," the blonde teenager replied again, knowing exactly what his master wanted to discuss. It was not the mere information of attending a ball where one needed to dress oneself in disguise – which was the highlight for this event during this era of mechanical fascination – but the fact that Genos had bought Saitama a costume. Well it was rather an _accessory_ that would function perfectly as a costume.

"And the first thing you thought about when hearing the word _masquerade_ , was this?" Saitama lifted his hand, displaying the one item that somehow upset him more than Genos had anticipated.

"Yes."

No more words were exchanged as the youngster left the main room to dress himself up. After having done their training – which included a set of 100 push-ups and sit-ups, 100 squats and run of ten kilometres – the time to prepare themselves for the event was running short.

"Fine . . . If that is needed to receive free food," Saitama murmured.

* * *

The speeding train transported several people that were attending the same event as Saitama and his disciple; their masks and accessories were made of golden material. Some had included their goggles, clockworks and top hats. Costumes such as hunters, scientists and pirates were the most popular ones – including Genos' outfit who was dressed as a soldier with a long coat, his mechanical arms replaced the long sleeves and boots warming his feet. Although his face did not show it, Saitama was certain that his disciple liked his costume; the details he had sewed into his outfit were beautiful. Every detail had been made with love while Saitama was stuck with one particularly item that apparently changed his entire look: A wig. It was a short black one and the moment he had seen himself in the mirror, Saitama appeared as his older self, when his hair had still grown on his head. Genos had decided to add some goggles to Saitama's outfit, just as a stylish pocket watch. And all Saitama cared for was supper; although some of the looks people were throwing at him during the train ride were not the same he usually received. Women were winking at them, giving both of the men interested and flirtatious looks. Genos was a little embarrassed by the situation – but tried to ignore it nonetheless – while Saitama did not fully understand why they were doing it: if it was because his baldness was hidden and they considered him more attractive, then he could not support such thinking. Judging people from their appearance was something he did not care for. Superficial people were not considered his friends, because they did not see the real beauty in a person.

"We will arrive shortly."

Upon hearing Genos' voice, Saitama only grunted before looking out of the window again. Even if he liked to fight, Saitama preferred to be left alone this evening. He would much rather eat than being demanded to partake in a duel by an arrogant gentleman. Due to this incidence, he had destroyed a wall. _An expensive wall_. If the housekeeper and landlord would find out about it, Saitama knew that he would be in serious trouble. Paying a great amount of money for a block of stones was not his plan of enjoying an evening. Only as his thoughts focussed on the hysterical black-haired woman he had saved the night before, did his heart jump out of his chest. _She_ had seen him hitting the wall . . . And _she_ was the _daughter of the landlord_.

"Oh God no," he suddenly sighed, his expression contorted.

"Sensei?" Genos asked his friend, seeing horror written all over his face.

"I hope she will not recognise me." That was uttered in a whispering tone, and for the first time, Saitama was glad that Genos had insisted on disguising themselves. If everyone was wearing different costumes, then she should have problems detecting him among the crowd. The thought of why she should even look for him was on his mind; certainly she would not care for reporting him, would she? Sweat caressed his forehead at the thought that she could blackmail him for that destroyed wall – he would be _doomed_.

Minutes afterwards, the train stopped, opening its doors and Saitama was glad to finally leave the loud vehicle. Streams of people walked towards the mansion where the event would take place. This time the space of the ball was expended: the gardens and yard were decorated with seats, tables, buffets while small air ships completed the scene.

"They surely know how to impress people," Genos commented in awe, his eyes fixated on the decors, while Saitama silently agreed – even if he was more focussed on finding food, he was still wary of Lady Fubuki; hopefully she would not force him to pay for the repairs.

* * *

 _[A/N: Writing this while watching UEFA Euro is kind of exhausting, looking between two different screens with the intention of not missing any scores :'D (At least Germany and Belgium won, I wanted Ireland to succeed as well, but yeah :O)]_

 **Reply at Reviews:**

Pearlshipper4evar: Thank you :). I wanted to include Garou, but I am not cerain about (same goes for Boros), I will see where the storyline is going :) but there will definitely be some fights :3

553Colinm: Thx :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you feel unwell?"

Fubuki was smoothing her gown constantly, while turning around, her head moving to every side. It was clear that the black-haired was unsettled and her group had noticed that fact as well.

"No . . . Everything is all right," she assured, straightening herself as her eyes once again wandered through the crowd.

"Are you certain?"

That question startled her again, realising that her behaviour was uncommon for everyone. She hated showing how she really felt – something she did not want to display in front of her small assembly that respected her.

"Yes."

The green in her eyes shone differently, more determined as she quickly decided to march away. Being accompanied by her friends, Fubuki felt more secure; especially when a certain bald man would be at the event.

"Where are we going?"

"Buffet," Fubuki ascertained before murmuring, "I need a drink when I face him."

The small assembly reached the food booth after a few minutes. Upon seeing who was gracing her with his presence Fubuki stopped dead in her tracks.

It was the blonde teenager that had accompanied Saitama the previous night. He was observing the buffet before switching his sight to a stranger man next to him. Both were engaged in a conversation and Fubuki was growing nervous. Her eyes quickly searched for the familiar bald head around the area. Disappointment took over her body as she came to the realisation that the person she wanted to see the most was not present.

The thought of approaching Genos for asking him was rather bold. Although before she could reflect on her actions, she slowly stepped towards the teenager, ignoring her group's gasps.

"Good evening, Lady Fubuki."

She nodded, greeting the young man back, noticing that his unfamiliar companion – whose back was still facing her – suddenly froze. It was obvious that he did not seem to have expected her and Fubuki could not fathom why that would be the case.

"I have a question," she spoke, her eyes wandering back to the stranger next to Genos who grabbed the table of the buffet, completely stilled in his moves. It was extremely odd and the black-haired Lady felt a bit insulted by this gesture – she was the host after all. Addressing her inquiry to Genos was causing her to be unsettled, but with his companion's behaviour, she was starting to become angry.

"What the deuce are you doing?" Her head turned towards the unfamiliar man, piercing his back with her glare.

" . . . Eating."

The answer was responded in a quick manner, but she could have sworn that she recognised the voice. Despite the odd feeling, she eyed Genos again. She opened her mouth for her question while the stranger slowly tiptoed to the side, obviously attempting to flee the scene.

The moment Saitama had heard her voice, his heart had dropped. For half an hour he had successfully avoided her; and now she stood behind him, asking Genos questions – probably to receive the money for the wall he had destroyed. Saitama's only chance to not be confronted with her wrath was to ignore her or to escape. The former one failed greatly as she spoke to him in an annoying manner. 'Great, now she will be in her hysterics again,' he thought to himself. It was not only her presence, but the scratching wig on his head that unnerved him. All he wanted to do was enjoying his food, the fireworks at the evening and to be left alone. Within one second, the Lady had disrupted his nice plan. As she once again turned towards Genos, Saitama decided to leave them. The only thing that had not crossed her mind was the fact that Fubuki's group stood behind her, eyeing him closely. Of course he had provoked them by ignoring the woman and now her friends were denying him the way of escape.

"Where is your friend Saitama?"

The voice the female used was demanding; the question was in the room and Saitama broke out in a cold sweat. Now he had no other choice but to run and to never come back. Thoughts of when she would find out where he was residing crossed his mind . . . He needed to change his identity.

Fubuki stared at Genos, who on the other hand eyed the stranger man who was still trying to inconspicuously escape the buffet. The implication of the blonde teenager's look told her that Saitama was closer to her than she had anticipated.

She repeated his name and waited several minutes before he turned around. His face wore the same expression as always, only the sweat drops on his forehead indicated his nervousness – but that was left unnoticed by the Lady as she gaped at him.

The wig flattered his appearance and she found herself caught in his eyes; her heart skipped a beat and she dreaded herself for reacting the way she did.

Unbeknownst to Fubuki, her widened stare troubled Saitama greatly.

"Lady, is he assaulting you?" Mountain ape intervened, confused by the sight of the two.

"N-no," she stammered, "S-Saitama, I– "

"I am not Saitama," the addressed man blatantly lied. "You must have mistaken me."

Genos lifted an eyebrow; obviously everyone knew that she had not mistaken him. The blonde as still unaware of what had exactly happen between the two the night before.

His sensei quickly faced the buffet again, grabbing a piece of cake. "I certainly did not," Fubuki mentioned, moving her hand in the air, controlling the cake in his hand.

"Hey, I wanted to eat that!"

"Fine, and I wanted to speak to you!"

The surrounding people threw both confused looks; especially Fubuki's group was reconsidering if they should persuade the black-haired to return inside the mansion. Her father would be displeased to find her in this position: threatening his guests.

It was the commanding tone in her voice that persuaded Saitama to give in to her demands – he had the feeling that he needed to oblige her because she could always blackmail him with the payment of the wall. He cursed his opponent from the night before for this circumstance; although he had already forgotten his name.

"All right . . . But I will take my piece of cake," he suddenly spoke, surprising everyone with his answer.

"But, Sensei . . . ," Genos murmured, eyeing Fubuki warily. Although she was the Lady of the house, the young teenager distrusted her – especially when she was menacing Saitama with her powers.

* * *

Saitama was following her when they left the scene of the event; He had no idea where she was taking him, but he was certain that the matter she wanted to discuss concerned the "piece" of the mansion he had demolished with his fist. Although Saitama would deny it at all cost. The rosebushes and grand hedges encircled both of them – as if they were caught in a maze.

"Thank you."

The whispering tone was barely hearable, nonetheless he caught her words. "For?"

Fubuki whirled around, having reached the area she wanted to be – far from the prying crowd. They were in the gardens of her home where she had always felt secured since childhood. It was her sanctuary.

"For saving me from getting hit."

Even if her tone was stronger now, Saitama could detect the insecurity in her voice and the blush on her cheeks. In addition to that she was clearly avoiding his eyes.

"Eh . . . You are welcome," he spoke, "If that is all, I will go back then."

As he turned around, Saitama was confronted with the sight of the garden – and the rather complicated way to return to Genos or the food bar. How much time would he need to find the right path? It would take all evening – but he could not go through every hedge that was blocking his way of escape, could he? Than it was not only the wall he needed to pay.

"I-It is not all!" The black-haired beauty interrupted him, "T-There is something t-that . . . eh . . . concerns me."

Saitama dropped dead in his tracks, dreading what she would say. 'Oh God,' he mused.

"A-after the incident with the wall," Fubuki began, her voice shaking with uncertainty.

"I did nothing." Sweatdrops graced Saitama's forehead, "It just fell apart."

The Lady in front of him lifted an eyebrow, causing Saitama to believe that she knew he was lying, although she was rather irritated that he was talking about something completely off topic.

"What?"

"That expensive wall . . . I was not in–"

"For God's sake, I know what happened, but that is not the matter that concerns me." Fubuki was becoming more confused by his attempts to deny his powers; most men would brag about it, take advantage to charm everyone around them. But once again this bald man in front of her was extraordinary and not behaving how people she knew would.

"Miss," he mentioned, not sure how to finish his sentence without telling her change the topic of money.

"Master!" It was the sudden voice of his younger friend that rescued the bald man in disguise.

"Thank God Genos."

Fubuki eyed both men with a irritated face; she had not noticed that Saitama's young friend had found them so quickly.

"We need to go back Sensei," the blonde said, earning a nod from Saitama. Without saying anything to Fubuki, both disappeared from the gardens. Saitama letting out a breath he did not know he was holding. "Genos, we need money."

* * *

 _[A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late, but I had absolutely no time and a writer's block. I will try to update as often as I can. Either way, thank you for all the follows and favs on this story :D]_


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean more money? For paying our rent?"

"No, no . . . for her . . . ," Saitama answered in a whispering tone, rushing through the crowd with his friend who wore a rather dumbfounded expression.

"For her? Lady Fubuki?" Genos' brow could not be lifted any higher. "Believe me Sensei, she has enough money."

Ignoring the blonde's words, Saitama slowly turned around, analysing the mass of people before meeting a pair of familiar green eyes that were watching him carefully.

"I think she is following me . . ."

"Following you?" At first the teenager did not believe any of his master's words, but the protectiveness he felt towards Saitama alarmed him. "Why would she do that? Has she threatened you in the gardens?"

"Because of that damn wall in her mansion."

Never before had the youngster seen his teacher this desperate – it was a sight which he had claimed to be impossible to ever witness, and yet, it happened.

Saitama stopped dead in his tracks, the sweat drops visible on his forehead. "Genos . . . I am doomed. I don't have the money she requires for the reparations."

"But did she ask for payment?"

The wig scratched immensely and Saitama was tempted to rip it of his head; he had been found out after all and saw no need to continue wearing it. "Not directly, but why else would she look and ask for me on a masquerade ball . . . And take me to the gardens? As if she wanted a private moment to command me to pay for it."

Even if Genos was not fully aware of the truth, he supported his sensei. For now on Lady Fubuki and her group were an annoyance for him; he would not let them near Saitama again.

"We will avoid the group then," Genos spoke, determined to protect his teacher.

Saitama sighed before changing the topic, "That won't be any problem, I just hope there is still enough food at the buffet."

Of course, Genos thought, nothing else could lift his spirits more than food. Nothing else was mentioned as both returned to the food bar. Saitama was glad to change the subject; he was not a person that would dwell too much on a topic, but being confronted with the thought of paying for a wall he could not afford, was unsettling him more than he had anticipated.

Despite all the criteria that seemed legit enough for Saitama to deem her as a stalker who wanted her wall to be fixed, Fubuki was rather disappointed on her small journey to the garden. All she wanted to do was talk to him: to speak about his life, his power and his hobbies . . . She did not know why she suddenly became so interested in the bald man – subconsciously she was denying the growing feelings and considered it to be a phase. But every time she thought of the moment he had saved her, Fubuki suspected that the infatuation would not disappear so quickly. She was walking back to her friends, still thinking of the moments she had shared with Saitama.

Once again, the Lady cursed the man who was responsible for her confused state of mind, attracting her surroundings' attention immediately.

"Are you certain you feel alright?"

Her green eyes flashed towards Mountain Ape, who had asked that question moments ago. She was aware of her odd behaviour but decided to not admit that detail in front of her group. Even if they had already noticed, she wanted to clarify that questions about her welfare was nothing of their business – not to frighten them in any kind but for the mere sake of not having to admit her strange attraction towards a certain bald man.

The woman was still not sure what to think of the conversation she had had with Saitama. She had thanked him and he had immediately defended himself by claiming that he had never touched the wall in her mansion – a blatant lie, because she had seen it with her eyes. Whenever he had opened his mouth, Saitama had always spoken about that piece of stone. Slowly but surely, Fubuki started to hate that part of the mansion; not that he was giving it more attention or consideration . . . At least that was what she told herself. Thanking him for saving her was her opening for starting a private conversation and Fubuki had realised that he was pretty obsessed with that stupid wall. To her dismay he had not let her finish her sentences and she felt as if she needed to explain him that the wall was taken care of without him needing to pay for any damage – he had rescued her after all.

" . . . robbing a bank."

Fubuki's head shot up; her group had talked to her about the newest gossip of the town and she was not listening carefully.

"Beg your pardon . . .?"

Noticing her confused expression, Mountain Ape once again repeated the words he had just spoken to the rest of his friends. "Apparently, airship piracy has increased. Some witnesses from M-City have seen the bunch of criminals robbing a bank. "

"Pirates?" she formed the words, wearing a nervous expression.

"Air Pirates . . . but fear not," Lily suddenly beamed, "Mr King and the Cyborg will protect us . . . They are strong enough."

"Cyborg?"

All the members of the Blizzard group nodded, "The blond teenager with the mechanical arms to whom you had spoken too less than an hour ago."

"Ooh . . . Yes," Fubuki muttered, thinking that not the young man but rather his bald friend would save all of them if pirates would ever dare to attack the City. He was stronger than his disciple and King; probably the strongest human she had ever met. Fubuki straightened herself, "But if we are needed, I will gladly defend my people!"

Her friends agreed with it instantly, expressing that they would try anything to save the people – even if some were stronger than them, they would support each other and defeat every enemy that would endanger them.

"The amount of guards on this event is impressive," One of the groups observed. After last night's events, the host had decided to double the presence of his forces. The rumours of air pirates had only helped him in taken his decision quickly. In addition to that, he clearly wanted to avoid other cases of vandalism in his home.

"Yes, my father took care of it." Fubuki closed her eyes, thinking of her talk with her father. "He will not risk another fiasco . . . He was quite angry about the damage."

If anyone was capable of creating such chaos with only one punch, then everyone would want to avoid it and engaging more guards.

"Let us hope that nothing else will happen the next few days." Although after Fubuki expressed it, she already knew that something had happened to her, but she remained quiet.

* * *

 _[A/N: I apologise for the short chapter and late update, but lately, I don't have much time to write anymore – I am applying for an Art University and need to work on my portfolio. I will try and update whenever I can.]_

 _Reply to Reviews:  
Guest: Thank you :3 I am glad you like it :)  
Sebastian: Yes those two :)_


	13. Chapter 13

For the next remaining hours, Saitama avoided the daughter of the host – his senses were working more than usual, trying to fathom whenever the tone of her voice neared them. Never before had the bald man been so fixed on someone, but this time he had a reason which he thought was logic and understandable: He was too poor to pay for the damage he had caused. Throughout the evening he succeeded in his attempt and relaxed as the hours passed.

Unfortunately, Fubuki had found him the moment he had decided to let his guard down. Without thinking twice about it, the black-haired Lady approached him and his friend.

"Good evening again," she greeted with the intention to inform both men of the incidences and rumours of the air pirates – though she wanted to have any excuse to talk to him. To her dismay, Saitama did not quite enjoy her presence – once again she noticed his rather nervous demeanour and questioned the cause of it.

Genos was the first to answer her – although he was a bit annoyed by her and her group that seemed to follow her everywhere. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you, but I wish to talk to you ab–"

"Isn't it a little late, Genos," Saitama suddenly spoke, sweating more under his wig the longer he ignored Fubuki.

Normally, no one dared to interrupt Fubuki while she was in the middle of speaking. And she would not let anyone get away with it, but as she noticed his eyes – even if he was clearly ignoring her – she did not have the heart to confront him with his behaviour.

It was an action that her group observed with widened eyes. They had never witnessed Fubuki acting in such a way towards people. And it was at that moment they just knew that something was wrong

"It is not late," Mountain Ape intervened, gaining everyone's attention. "Especially if the safety of the people is in danger."

Raised eyebrows and confused expressions dominated the surrounding people's faces.

"What do you mean?" Genos asked urgently.

"Air pirates."

The blonde cyborg did not need to think twice about it. He had read it years ago in the newspaper: Air pirates capturing other air ships, raiding villages, stealing money and other valuable items. The wave of attacks had decreased the past years but as it seemed, the pirates were reappearing.

"Why did they wait for twelve months? To wait for the perfect opportunity?"

Fubuki shook her head, "It is not known. . . Either way, the criminal rate is higher than usual."

"I need to investigate," Genos mentioned, turning around to observe his teacher's reaction.

"Do you know where they were last seen?" Saitama questioned, clearly considering the situation and planning how to stop the criminals.

"We do not know . . . ," Fubuki replied. She was stunned by the bald man's reaction: he sounded determined and she knew that he would successfully stop the pirates.

Before any of the party could continue the conversation, loud music sounded through the crowd, signalling the upcoming dances. Although Fubuki and her group were familiar with this act of dancing, they always seemed to avoid it – especially on Fubuki's part. Quickly, they left the scene, letting couples and joyful dancers filling the dancefloor under a dark but clear sky.

Saitama and Genos had disappeared as well; only they had taken another way.

"Society expects too much of us," Mountain Ape commented, looking for Fubuki, who speechlessly observed the dancing. She had stilled next to him, her eyes looking almost longing towards the groups of people.

"Are you certain you don't feel sick?"

As if someone had pinched her, the female jumped, blushing all along as her mind searched for a respectable answer that would not give away her feelings. "I-I feel fine."

Raising an eyebrow, Mountain Ape decided to not ask her again. He knew that she was lying but if she did not intend on confiding in him, he would not press her – She would tell him if something abhorrent had happened – but he could not shake off the feeling that it involved the bald man that was currently disguising himself with a wig. What a creative costume.

Fubuki, on the other hand was trying to avoid any thoughts of Saitama. She was furious and happy at the same time whenever her brain projected an image of him in her mind. Furious for the fact that he caused her to behave oddly and happy because she was experiencing such emotions which she had always wished to feel someday – only that she had never imagined that it would be him. The dark-haired female knew that it was his personality which had first annoyed her – now the opposition was the case. Suddenly, the notion that the bald man and his companion would leave the next day, darkened her mood. Surely Fubuki was aware that the event's duration took three days and she had forgotten – or rather avoided this logic – that fact. But there was one detail that raised her hopes: The flight of the grandest air ship would be shown in a few weeks. The flying ship had been built with her father's money, and everyone that had attended yesterday's and this day's event, will receive an invitation for the ride of the new ship.

"Will they receive an invitation?"

Her question was completely out of context for her group member, who needed some seconds to grasp the meaning of it. "The Cyborg?"

"And his companion, yes," she clarified, before Mountain Ape nodded.

"I will ascertain that they get an invitation of entering the flight in a few weeks."

It was tradition among high society to celebrate an event on an Air ship and due to Fubuki's father's occupation as a founder of those constructions, her family was always present. Only this time she had a bad feeling that something will happen, thinking about the latest attacks of air pirates.

"Maybe the Cyborg will be asked to guard the ship?"

It was a theory that seemed relevant. Everyone had seen his powers, although Fubuki knew someone that was much stronger. The green-eyed Lady only smirked, "Maybe."

Once again it was an answer that could be interpreted in several different ways and Mountain Ape analysed it quickly. He suspected that she knew something he and the others did not. His eyes turned from her to the dancing crowd which denied him any further observations of the bald man and the blonde teenager who had taken a different way than them.

* * *

"If we had stayed longer, we may have received further information considering the pirate attacks."

For minutes, Genos was analysing the news as he and Saitama where making their way back to their sleeping quarters. Of course those new occurrences of pirates and ships were nothing positive, but Saitama had to admit that he was glad for leaving the event. Not for the food's sakes, but for his own.

"Yes," Saitama mumbled, feeling his eyes growing heavier. He was tired from the last hours, fearing that a certain black-haired woman could threaten him. As soon as the music had interrupted their conversation, Saitama had not thought twice about fleeing from the joyous crowd. Facing Fubuki and a dancing crowd was far to exhausting for him. His thoughts should revolve around the criminal activities that had increased and his focus should not be disrupted by anyone.

"What objectives must they have?" Genos spoke to himself before stopping abruptly in his tracks. "The air ship."

Saitama only blinked, searching for the door of their room in the inn.

"The new innovative air ship that they have promoted the last two days!"

It was a mere analysis, but the blonde was certain of his theory.

"And how to we get there?" Saitama asked in a low tone, having found their quarters.

"As far as I know, we need to gather this information tomorrow."

Before ending his sentence, Saitama internally groaned. He had forgotten about the last day of the event. Although he wanted to help and fight the criminals that were planning attacks on innocent, the thought of being confronted once again with the Lady that could blackmail him, annoyed him greatly. What was he supposed to do? He could not avoid her forever, could he?

"We somehow need to enter the air ship secretly–"

"Genos, I need another disguise."

* * *

 _[A/N: I am so sorry . . . this is such a late and lame update, but I am glad I somehow finished it :'D]_

 **Reply to Review:**  
Guest: I am glad you do :). Don't worry, I will try and finish the story :)


	14. Chapter 14

Once again, Genos and his Master found themselves in front of the pompous building. As the night before, tons of people were attending the last day of the event. And this time, the two men would return home when the sun would set.

While observing the chattering crowd, Saitama pulled his top hat closer to his face – he had not found any disguise and Genos had claimed that Lady Fubuki was not obsessed with him; if she were, she would have approached or written him. In addition to that, everyone was familiar with Genos' looks and would only conclude that his companion was Saitama. Thus, the bald man had decided if she would cause a scene because of that stupid wall, he would deny that he had destroyed it – like he had done it before. But she had not protested the last time when they spoke to eachother, she had only informed him and Genos of the latest crimes and asked for their help.

Genos knew that his sensei could not suppress his urge to save innocent people from criminals. This entire discussion had caused the blonde to form an idea for the upcoming evening for the famous air ship: they would need to disguise themselves for entering the ship – only for the purpose of saving the passengers.

The two friends arrived at the gates and were invited inside without being questioned. In contrast of their first evening at the mansion, neither of them received disapproving looks.

"Your invitation."

Genos' eyes focussed on the servant in front of him – he was holding a small piece of paper.

"The invitation for the flight of the new air ship," the servant clarified, after noticing the men's confusing expressions. "You can bring a guest."

The teenager accepted the small piece of paper, disregarding the fact that the servant's eyes glanced at Saitama – whom the manservant guessed would be the _guest_. Of course people would not take him seriously and label him as Genos' _guest._

Saitama on the other hand only shrugged his shoulders – he was used with such things and would not waste any energy with being upset with it. He had better things to do.

"Well, Thank you," Genos spoke, entering the building with his sensei. "This simplifies our situation with getting on board."

His partner nodded, thinking that he would read the newspaper over the next weeks for receiving other information – he would take down those pirates. If those criminals would take the opportunity to attack the air ship during the first flight, than he and Genos would be there.

The look of determination returned on his face as Saitama turned around. Not only did he want to fight, but he wanted to search for the food – it would be the last time he would have the opportunity to taste such delicious meals. Leaving Genos on his own, the bald man made his way through the crowd.

Even if Saitama's senses were focussed on this task, he felt eyes on him – and Saitama did not need to see who it was. It was the same feeling he got whenever _she_ was observing him. Only this time he was calmer, remembering Genos' words that if she intended to force him to pay for the destruction he had caused inside the mansion, she would have already asked him.

"Sir!" The woman behind him acknowledged, causing him to turn his head towards her. Her green eyes were intensively looking at him while a small blush adorned her cheeks. 'Did she drink something,' Saitama suddenly asked himself, finding it odd how she addressed him. Her entire posture demonstrated her confidence, and still he could see the traces of uncertainty in her face.

"Yes?" the bald man replied unsurely, thinking about their former encounters, where she had been upset with him. Her eyes had an accusing expression, but during the last two days, he could not recognise that look on her face. Nonetheless Saitama could not find any explanation of why her demeanour had changed. Why was his mind even set on such trivial matters?

Fubuki felt somehow weak under his gaze; he seemed to be distracted by his own thoughts and had forgotten that he was staring at her. The black-haired Lady cleared her throat, ignoring the warmness that filled her fast beating heart.

Upon realising that she had his attention again, she quickly tried to compose herself – although Fubuki cursed to herself why he had so much control over her. "Have you received the invitation?"

The bald man nodded.

"Well, I hope you do not mind that we investigate the matter of the latest criminal activities. I have witnessed your strength and we will need you and your friend. This seemed rather unconventional but working together could save innocent people."

Once again, Saitama only nodded. It was true and he wanted to be a part of those that dedicated their life to save those in need. He had done it several times. This is how he met Genos; unfortunately he had found the blonde too late and his arms had taken damage beyond reparation. Since then the teenager had done anything to follow in Saitama's footsteps – upgrading his mechanical arms with several weapons, mimicking the bald man's training (although that kind of training was something Genos could not take serious).

Silence dominated Saitama's and Fubuki's conversation. Everything was said, but none of them moved. While the Lady wanted to add something to the conversation, Saitama was thinking of where the food could be. He did not like to admit it, but he had not the best sense of orientation – he could not even read a map properly. Whenever he wanted to reach his location, he trusted his senses.

"Are you looking for the food bar?"

The black-haired Lady's voice suddenly caught his attention again. 'How had she found out?' He thought.

"Yes."

"Well I can lead you there. I made sure that we have the same cake as the evening before," she spoke with a light red face before muttering, "I noticed how much you liked it . . ."

"The one with the mousse inside? It was delicious, I've never tasted something like that before," Saitama stated with a light-hearted expression.

Both entered the room and after finding the beloved piece of cake, Fubuki left him. She had remained several minutes, but watching Saitama without talking to him was odd. It unsettled her.

As she exited the room, Genos crossed her path. He was looking for his sensei and upon seeing the Lady, he raised an eyebrow. The dear woman seemed a little distressed with her own thoughts and slowly, the young blonde man had created an idea that was surprising himself: She seemed very uptight and nervous whenever she was near his master. Could it be . . .?

"Sensei?"

The addressed man turned around, greeting his friend with a satisfied smile and a slice of cake in his hand. Saitama certainly did have a passion for food and Genos decided that he would try to create the same kind of food at their home – only with cheaper ingredients of course, his master would not allow him to waste all their money on meals.

"We cannot say too long. The train's departure is in a few hours and our luggage is still in the inn."

"All right," Saitama mumbled, looking at the watch on arm. He did not notice Genos' curious staring.

"What did Lady Fubuki want to talk about?"

The bald man lifted his head, "Oh . . . well, she asked if we received an invitation for that big air ship event and talked about contacting us when that day would come."

"Is that all?"

Saitama put a finger to his mouth, thinking he may have forgotten something. "Well she somehow noticed that I was lost and that I didn't know where the food bar was."

Genos' eyeing did not cease. "And?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Oh, just thinking that the Lady is infatuated with you?"

His sensei lifted a brow, "Why would she be?"

Genos clarified his assumption, "Well you saved her and she always seems so . . . nervous around you."

"She tends to behave hysterical, so to be a little nervous all the time is normal." Saitama did not add anything else before returning to the buffet.

His partner remained silent; he knew what he had seen, and even if his sensei would shrug his shoulders or form an excuse, Genos would keep an eye on the Lady and her group.

* * *

The steam was encircling them; a crowd of people rushed towards the station, pushing everyone out of the way.

"Well," Genos murmured. Taking the train could be exhausting, especially after an event that lasted three days and involved fighting, dealing with snobbish people, meeting a Lady and her group and being confronted with the news of an upcoming attack against innocents of the greatest airship.

After leaving the event and fetching their bags, the blonde and his master had made their way to the train station – which on a Sunday seemed extremely busy. Probably everyone had heard of the festive which had taken place during the weekend.

Saitama, on the other hand, was glad to return home – the familiar comfort that always surrounded their small home, was something he missed. After this weekend, he wanted to have a few days for himself. Away from high society and their odd rules.

The silver train had finally arrived; the mechanism and details on the vehicle were stunning. The wagons were divided into different classes; even a bar, toilets and sleeping quarters had been built into the train. It was a construction that symbolised the power of those that lived in this city – mostly rich inhabitants. Many people rushed towards the entry of and Saitama hoped that they would find any available seats. If they had to endure a journey for hours, than he at least wanted to sit in a cushy chair.

After the mass of people had pushed their way through the doors, both men were glad to have found seats in the last wagon. Some chairs were not engaged and many young persons were among the passengers.

Saitama and Genos did not talk much after making themselves comfortable in their seats. Only some minutes after the loud engine had started, Saitama went to the toilet, deciding that after that, he would take a nap. He was glad that the small private cabin was next to their wagon and not far from their seats.

"I will be back soon," the bald man mentioned before leaving Genos all by himself.

The blonde's eyes wandered to the window, observing the landscape and the towering buildings of the big city. The industrialisation had changed so much in this area: those who invested in factories and other scientific projects became richer, while the poor had to survive by themselves.

No wonder the criminal activities had increased – still it was no excuse to hurt other people in order to gain money or food. The blonde and Saitama were poor as well but were trying to make the best out of it; by helping others in need.

"Have you seen that fight? It was amazing!"

Genos directed his head towards the raised voices: it was a small group of three young men. They did not seem to be part of the upper-class.

"I have heard that such competitions are illegal . . . But it was very exciting," another exclaimed.

"Yes! And knowing that a bigger competition will take place in the arena!"

Now Genos' attention was completely caught. For days he had heard about those illegal fights, but apparently another one would take place in a greater area in front of an audience. In addition to that, he had always thought that those activities were carried out by rich persons . . . Somehow the connection between the attack of the air ship pirates and those odd competitions seemed logical, Genos was sure of it. When his sensei would return from his _business_ , Genos would inform him instantly.

"No one screams!" A sudden bark interrupted the blonde's thoughts.

"If I see someone move, I will shoot you dead!"

Two hooded and armed men stood in the middle of the wagon, holding their guns towards the passengers. Of course the criminals wanted money and jewellery; both of them seemed strong, but that did not hold Genos back as he rose from his place and activated the engine of his mechanical arms. He would defeat them.

* * *

 _[A/N: So sorry for only updating today. I have almost written the entire story plot, but you never know how the story can develop itself :'D. I wanted to thank all of the readers; for the favs and follows :)]_


	15. Chapter 15

After the exhausting weekend, Genos did not feel like fighting – especially after the battle with Sonic. Now he was facing two criminals that had endangered those in their section in the train. He still wondered how they had gotten on to the vehicle in such a rich City. Where there no patrolling soldiers that observed such activities?

"Look, he wants to fight us."

Laughter echoed through the shaking wagon, as one of the criminals took another weapon out of their side bag. Genos could not see their faces, as they were hidden by white masks.

"We have heard from you . . . demon cyborg," the tallest of the men mentioned, "Word is that you have powerful arms."

How fast the rumours of Genos' and Sonic's fight had spread, was incredible – but his strength was potential danger for robbers, so it was no wonder they knew of him. Though Genos was a little confused by the name they had given him – _Demon Cyborg_. He mused what name they had for his sensei.

"Passengers, leave the room," Genos ordered, before muttering, "Criminals . . . I will end you . . ."

Despite their warning of shooting at the passengers whenever they tried to leave, the two bandits immediately charged at the blonde whose arm created a fireball.

The young people that had once chattered happily about the duels quickly took advantage of the distraction and exited the wagon in a rushed manner. They had not recognised Genos, only after he had make himself present to protect them – and of course they knew he would save them; they had heard of him after all.

"So the rumours are true," the tallest of the hooded men snarled, before jumping to the side to avoid the blast. Running towards Genos, the criminal pulled his sword, trying to damage Genos' mechanical arms.

Unbeknownst to him, those arms could not be cut by a mere sword. "What is this made of!?"

The question remained unanswered and Genos punched him, waiting for the other criminal to attack him – even if they were in possession of normal guns and knives, Genos did not dare to underestimate them. His sensei would be a little flabbergasted when he would approach the scene – especially since Saitama wanted to relax after such an eventful weekend, handling those men would only annoy him. Genos would take care of them himself.

* * *

Saitama was in front of the bathroom door; it was occupied and he needed to wait. Sadly he had come to the realisation that he had eaten too much – something that was impossible, but it happened nevertheless.

The bald man was growing a little impatient as he stood there for five minutes. "Hello?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Please be quicker, other people have businesses too."

No sound came and the words died in Saitama's throat. His knocking ceased and he decided to pull on the golden handle. After three tries, the metallic piece broke off. Saitama quickly looked around him, hoping that no one was near him. "Why is this stuff breaking apart?" he asked himself, wondering why all those pompous constructions seemed to be so fragile.

Saitama apologised slowly, thinking that there may be another person in the toilette. Upon waiting for answer, he noticed that no one was occupying the room. Of course he wanted to curse: the bald man had waited for several minutes only to find out that no one was inside. What a day, as if he had not seen enough this entire weekend.

* * *

A wave of loud explosive sounds interrupted the nightly silence. Every present stilled in their moves – they were scared, feared for their lives. No one knew what was currently happening in the back of the train.

Only Saitama seemed a little oblivious to this development. Only as he exited the small bathroom, did he notice the stressful atmosphere. He looked around himself, smelling the air.

"Is something burning here?" he asked himself before an explosion shook the entire wagon.

"Please don't let it be Genos who is destructing everything," Saitama whispered quickly, "We don't have money to pay a whole train." The man eyed the handle of the bathroom door; he left it near the sink in the hopes no one would blame him. The train suddenly stopped, almost throwing Saitama to the ground.

Rushing back to their wagon, the noises confirmed his fears – it was indeed Genos shooting fireballs.

"What the?" Saitama opened the door with full force, feeling that he had knocked down something with that move as he heard a loud thud next to him.

"Sensei!"

"Genos, what is this ruckus? It's too late to –" His sentence was quickly disrupted as one of the attackers approached Saitama.

"The baldy has appeared too! . . . How dare you hit my partner!" Before Saitama could look at the man he had knocked out with the door, the other bandit sprinted to Saitama, a gun ready in his hand. Unfortunately, his moves failed miserably, as the hooded man fell over a luggage.

"Be careful! You cannot damage other people's stuff by falling over them," the bald man chided, as he recognised his own baggage being the cause of the criminal's downfall. Saitama's eyes wandered to his disciple, seeing once again how much Genos' arms were broken.

"What happened?"

The blonde's mouth opened, to form words of an explanation, but was silenced as another party suddenly burst through the other door: the police.

Saitama, who had still no idea what was occurring, stared at the men he had defeated involuntary – even if the latter had lost his consciousness due to Saitama's luggage.

"Sir, you have saved us!" the policeman spoke to Genos in a light-hearted voice. The officer noticed the signs of a fight on the blonde's body and mechanical arms. The rest of the forces arrested the unconscious criminals.

"Thank you Demon Cyborg."

Saitama stood on the other side under the doorframe, not comprehending why Genos was being called by that name.

"Your friend fought well," a voice sounded behind Saitama, who only nodded.

"May I ask Sir, why you are holding a defect handle?"

A shudder went down his spine, as Saitama remembered the handle of the bathroom . . . But he had left it there, had he not? His sight focused on his hand, only to find another golden handle in it – he must have used a lot of force when he had opened the door in the wagon.

"It was the criminals' fault . . . They destroyed everything," He quickly resumed, avoiding the topic of paying for something he had destructed. The thought, why he tended to be pulled in such situations in which expensive things got damaged, raced through his mind. He could not be prone to that . . . Saitama wanted to go home, as quickly as possible.

After all the passengers were brought outside, the infrastructure was reorganised. Genos and his sensei needed to wait an hour before they could take another train. Luckily, in that vehicle, no one seemed to put a fight with anyone. It was as peaceful as it was supposed to be and Saitama could finally close his eyes in the comfortable seat. Even if the weekend was finally over, he knew that one big adventure would await him: saving the airship. He did not know what exactly would await him, but he was ready for it . . . after taking a nap.

* * *

 _[A/N: Sorry for updating a few days later as planned. University is starting next week, but I hope I am able to post once a week.]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

PixeLPaladin: Thank you very much :D that makes me so happy to hear :3. Thank you , I am flattered :D

Sebastian: Well, he tries xD

Shad0wFr34K-HD: Thank you very much :D. Okay :)


	16. Chapter 16

Saitama wanted to curse and the very reason lay in front of him in form of an envelope. The letter had arrived this morning. At first Saitama was at ease until he saw his name written with in a beautiful penmanship. Realisation hit him and small sweat drops graced his face when his thoughts created an idea of _who_ could have sent him such a letter.

The certainty that _she_ would not demand any fines – due to the destruction he had caused weeks ago – was smashed like the small fly he had hit during that exhausting weekend; That stupid animal had been the reason for the duel and therefore for the damaged wall. And that was exactly what Saitama would reply to her. It was strange enough that he felt nervous and targeted whenever the black-haired Lady was concerned – especially when topic revolved around money.

"Sensei you really need to open that letter."

Now Genos was stood close behind him; he had watched his Master for almost five minutes.

The concerned man wanted to say 'What letter?' but decided against it, knowing that he could not avoid this topic – and Genos would probably start a discussion which would not end until the sun would set again.

As his dark eyes wandered over the table, Saitama noticed another letter. It did not have any note of a name or address. "What is this?" the man asked out loud, opening the writing, only to frown.

"An invitation?" Genos had moved behind his friend, reading the grand letters on the paper:

 _Invitation for the great tournament in City-C._

 _Show your skills, fight rivals and gain popularity._

 _The winner will receive a reward._

"Don't tell me this is about those competitions . . .," Genos mumbled, astonished that both would even get such an invitation. They were not that type of person that would partake in such an event. The location of the tournament was in an arena in City-C and the blonde teenager wondered how they had managed to get an approval from the government to stage it there if their fights were illegal.

"Sensei?"

With a serious look in his eyes, Saitama turned towards his friend. "Genos . . . We could finally pay the rent if we go."

"I don't think this is a good –"

"But you wanted to investigate? Isn't this the best method?"

The teenager heaved a sigh. "Yes and I am sure that they must have documented our fights weeks ago. They must be challenging us in order to denounce us and our role in protecting the people."

As he mouthed the word _challenge_ , Saitama's heart raced due to pure excitement. He had often been forced into a duel, but to participate in a great arena where tons of fighters were trying to battle him was new. He had waited for a mutual opponent since he had first defeated a criminal with ease. And now his wish was finally granted by fate.

"They should only show themselves," Saitama declared, standing up while stretching his arms.

"Do you think we are the only ones to have receiv–" Genos interrupted his own sentence, his eyes glancing towards the letter from Lady Fubuki on the table. She would not have written a note without a reason. Within a moment, the blonde teenager grabbed the piece of sheet, tearing the envelope open – he ignored his sensei's doomed expression while reading the letter.

"She received the same invitation. Just like her entire group," Genos spoke, watching his friend again. "And she did not once mention any charge or fine."

He proceeded in his reading, ignoring Saitama's relieving sigh.

"Lady Fubuki thinks that it may be an organisation that exploits the participants. Apparently, she believes that her older sister had partaken years ago, being the cause of her disappearance."

"There is only one way," Saitama concluded, once again stretching his arms in excitement. "We have to see it for ourselves and stop them."

"That is exactly what Lady Fubuki is suggesting. She wants us to meet with her and her group at the train station before going to the tournament."

* * *

A week had passed since Fubuki had sent her letter to Saitama. It had taken her several tries to complete it. She had been too nervous to write without blotting the paper with ink. Sometimes the black-haired Lady was disgusted by some of her written letters and complained about not having a nice penmanship – of course she wanted it to be perfect, the addressed man would read it nonetheless. Never before had the woman such problems with her writing.

But today was another day – she had received an answer from Genos days ago, claiming that he and his sensei agreed with her idea of meeting. Needless to mention that Fubuki's heart was almost bursting out of her ribcage. She was excited and afraid at the same time. During the last weeks of staying at home, she had tried to take her mind off a certain bald man – which had failed greatly.

She had to admit that she did care for him and her growing feelings for the man were causing her to deny everything that concerned him. Never would she, _Lady Fubuki_ admit such a thing, at least that is what she thought and her group could only create theories of why their Lady was behaving differently.

"They have to be here any minute," Mountain Ape spoke, pulling Fubuki out of her train of thoughts. His sentence only forced her nervousness to grow.

The group was waiting at the train station and for hours, they had been standing near the entry gates; knowing that their new partners needed longer in their journey to arrive at the meeting point. It gave them the opportunity to observe those who exited trains.

"A lot of them are either going to fight, or watching the contests," Lily mentioned, pointing towards a crowd of people who were dressed in costumes that forced Fubuki to question their taste in fashion. It was strange to think that such persons were criminals, or would partake in such an event. Altogether the entire atmosphere was different from what the Blizzard group had expected.

Fubuki looked down at her clothes – an elegant dark dress, her shoulders and arms covered by a furred cloak with a pocket watch that adorned her neck. Her eyes shot back to the passing group which exchanged loud conversations. "I am not used to this kind of fashion," the Lady admitted before a loud hoot covered the loud talking.

The train had arrived. _Their_ train had arrived.

Without considering her body language, Fubuki rubbed her hands, balancing her weight on one leg before changing her mind, thinking which pose would be the best. It was a stupid question to ask herself and still she did not know how to display the tiny confidence she had left in her veins.

"I can see them!" One of her group members shouted and Fubuki was certain that the small amount of self-confidence she had thought she would still have, was gone with the wind.

"For God's sake," she muttered under her breath, feeling all of the sudden vulnerable. "That insufferable man . . ."

"Are you feeling ill?" Mountain Ape suddenly asked her, startling the woman who could not prevent her face from heating. Once again _that_ question was addressed at her. The last few weeks those words were part of a daily inquiry by her friends and it started to annoy the black-haired beauty.

"N-No," she replied, not sure if the emotions she felt were considered an illness. "I am fine."

Mountain Ape raised a brow, opening his mouth to say something but was forced to remain silent as their newest partners approached them.

"Good afternoon," Genos acknowledged them, tipping his head in respect. He also wanted to properly greet the Lady among the group but noticed that he did not have her attention. The black-haired woman's eyes were fixed on his sensei, who on the other hand was blissfully ignorant of her intense look.

* * *

 _[A/N: I am glad to have finished this chapter :) and I somehow felt bad for not writing earlier, but I am happy to update it today :). Saitama and Fubuki are so adorkable and I love it :D]_

 **Reply to Review:**

PixeLPaladin: Your review is so cute and I was really happy reading it :) . Thank you for understanding :D. Thank you, I am glad you like it :D. I will somehow find the time :D.


	17. Chapter 17

"G-Good afternoon," Fubuki commented in a high-pitched voice, which she tried to cover with coughing in her hand right after talking. Of course the female did not want anyone to suspect her to be nervous or happy – it was not the right moment to express any of those characteristics, even if the man she had developed feelings for, stood in front of her.

The black-haired Lady noticed the stares of her group, but ignored it, clearing her throat as if to say that everything was well.

"It is nice to have you here," she quickly added, having her voice under control again – although her body language certainly did not signal that she was composed.

"Well, you told us to meet."

Everyone turned towards the bald man that had expressed his opinion.

"I-Indeed," Fubuki reasoned, before deciding loudly where they would need to go. "The arena is quite famous and I am astonished that they are allowed to organise their competitions there."

The party only nodded, agreeing with the Lady's words.

"It's best we follow the others," Mountain Ape suggested, leading Fubuki at the front as they walked towards the carriages that stood in front of the train station. Despite the woman's slight shaking hands and red cheeks, Fubuki's commanding voice was as strong as always, when she ordered the seating arrangements.

"You will come along with me." She pointed at Saitama and his friend – while the former only shrugged, the latter wore a confused expression. Not due to the service of being transported towards the arena, but her odd posture and constant eyeing. While Genos himself was not concerned, the teenager still questioned, why she seemed so fixated on the bald man.

"I hope the carriages will not draw much attent–" The blonde teenager stopped in the middle of talking as a clash of gold and black blinded his eyes. It was an understatement to mention that the carriages _could_ draw much attention – it was impossible not to notice the insignia of the Lady's family: its fortune was reflected in the expensive material.

A little concerned, Genos turned towards Fubuki, "Isn't this a little too much?"

Normally, the woman would clearly defend her interests and choices, but this time, a certain bald man prevented her to appear confident. Instinctively, her green eyes glanced to the cause of the decrease of her confidence, trying to analyse his opinion of the carriages.

"Is something wrong?" Saitama suddenly asked; having realised that both his disciple and Fubuki were staring at him for minutes.

He looked at his attire, thinking that his trousers may be the reason for it.

"N-no, no problem at all," Fubuki stuttered, before rushing into the carriage – it did not matter if the vehicle was a little extraordinary: they had to arrive at the arena and she would not admit that she had tried to impress a certain bald man.

"The cushions are very comfortable."

Fubuki did not dare to look at the man next to her – she did not mind sitting next to Saitama. It was quite the contrary. Still, the warmness spread through her body and her hands sweated due to their proximity.

Mountain Ape – who had joined them in the carriage – was watching his Lady friend with concerned eyes. For weeks he thought she had caught an illness, now he was sure that Fubuki had developed a fondness for the bald man. Even if he doubted that Saitama was suited for the young Lady, Mountain Ape did not want to interfere: If she was happy with a man such like him, than he would not question her choice. It was the first time she had even considered someone to give her heart to, and that alone was an admirable action.

"I-it is made of silk."

"Nice," Saitama answered, not noticing how Fubuki bit on her bottom lip. Their task of investigating would be more difficult for her than she had anticipated – and the case itself would not be the worst problem.

"How were the last few weeks?" The woman suddenly asked, turning her head towards Saitama – He on the other hand threw her a neutral look, causing Fubuki's blush to increase. "I-I mean what were you doing? H-How did you do?"

"Besides my daily training with Genos, I was reading."

The response was simple and still that small statement made the asking woman content – she was not aware of his daily exercising nor did Fubuki ever thought of him sitting in a settee with a book. Forgetting her surroundings completely, the black-haired beauty's mouth formed itself into a sincere smile.

"Is something wrong with her?" Saitama whispered to Genos, not comprehending, why the lady would be so light-hearted by receiving a mere answer from the bald man. It surely did made Saitama question her behaviour – although he had to admit that her smile was a positive change, in comparison her usual frown or defensive acting.

Genos only shook his head while watching Fubuki's companion, "I don't think so."

The carriage stopped abruptly, having arrived at the crowded location.

It was grander than all of the present in the vehicle had first assumed – the amount of people that were streaming inside the building was incredible.

"How popular is this event?" the black-haired Lady inquired, after she was thrown out of her dreamy state. "This cannot be organised by criminals . . . Otherwise it would have been closed by the national forces."

"Indeed. Illegal competitions can't be tolerated, but that it would be so fascinated as to attract so many people?" Genos spoke, agreeing with the Lady's former words. "Isn't that right sensei?"

"We need to get inside," Saitama suddenly asserted, the determination clear in his eyes. It was no secret that he was a little excited for the upcoming fights – he had longed to battle someone who was equal, but had never found one that would last more than two minutes.

"We need to prove that we can participate," Mountain suggested, motioning everyone to take out their "invitations".

They all exited the carriage, waiting for the rest of the _Blizzard group_ to join them at the gates of the arena. In spite of their rather glorious appearance, the group was ignored by most of the surrounding people – much to Genos' delight; he feared that drawing too much attention could compromise their investigations.

"Isn't that Mr King?"

All the heads turned towards the called man, who wore the same stern expression as usual.

"He must have been invited as well . . . No wonder, look how strong he is!" Lilly squealed, admiring the strength of the silent man.

Only Fubuki and Genos glanced at Saitama, knowing _who_ possessed the most power among them. While the blonde teenager only lifted an eyebrow, Fubuki pursed her lips, disagreeing silently with her group member's opinion about King. Quickly, she wanted to change the topic. "All right, let us enter."

The walls were tall and decorated with several posters of fighters or famous sportsmen that had been considered heroes in boxing or fencing. Colourful lights highlighted the path were the marching crowd needed to go – at a particular hall those who wanted to partake in the competition had to turn to the right, while the audience were ordered to go on the left path.

During their walk towards the changing rooms, Genos could feel other people's eyes on him. In addition to that, the whispering voices around him were loud enough to hear that they did know him: the _demon cyborg._ Among the prying looks that were thrown in his direction, the blonde could analyse the jealous and challenging auras, the different opponents were expressing.

"Surely there are a lot of persons who want to be part of this tournament," he murmured, addressing his sensei, who in return nodded with a small smile.

"Well Genos, we could win the price, so I understand why all of them are here."

"Indeed, but still, we should be wary," he answered, "We don't know if all these participants are being used for the criminal's plans. But it still does not make any sense that the official authorities would allow such an assembly . . . Or they have someone among the policemen that work for them too?"

Saitama gave no answer, having ignored his friend – it was not due to Genos' passion of forming his ideas in long sentences, but the mere atmosphere of the arena they were in. They could hear the cheering crowds, the music and see the opponents that would face them. Saitama would lie if he would claim that he was not excited.

Before they could gain access to the changing room, the organiser explained the rules of the tournament: They needed to register in order to be allowed to the body of the arena; it would give the organising crew an overview of those who received an invitation and those who had not.

All of the present participators nodded, comprehending the spoken lines before they were led further into the building.

Genos felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"I think we are being observed," Fubuki whispered next to him and suddenly, a weird sensation sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

 _[A/N: Somehow I made it :D I hope the chapter is okay (I am so tired, so please excuse any mistakes ;A; ) :D. I wanted to thank all of those who read, favourite and follow this story, it means a lot to me :D. ]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

Sebastien: Thank you very much :D . I am sorry I could not include that in this chapter (but hopefully the next will disclose Saitama's fight :P).

J Luc Pitard: Thank you that makes me happy to hear :). I don't know why but the thought of One Punch man in a Steam Punk Universe had been in my head since I have seen the first episode :) but I am glad the characters fit into it :D


	18. Chapter 18

"He will win . . . I am certain."

"The one with the grim look? I bet on _Demon Cyborg_. I mean have you heard of that duel?"

Several voices filled the small room where the men had been told to change their clothes – if they wanted to or if they had a preference presenting themselves in a different look. After having stated their names, they were brought into the stuffy room.

The loud whispers that indicated the winner of the tournaments even reached Saitama's and Genos' ears. The latter knew that both of these mentioned fights had been his master's doing. Although Genos fought Sonic, it was still Saitama who had thrown the last punch.

The man with the grim look sat not far away from them – the one who was the protagonist of the rumours; the one that had defeated Zeniru in order to save the guests of the festival.

Still, the question if the current event was organised by criminals called for an answer – an answer neither Genos nor Saitama could give.

At the beginning the atmosphere had been weird, but now as they all were in a room before the fights would begin, the blonde teenager could definitely tell that the participants were extremely enthusiastic. Not a trace of distrust considering this event seemed to unrest any present.

Some of the men wore suits, top hats and masks – real Gentleman – while others had added mechanical additions to their bodies, just like Genos. Despite all the wide range types of costumes, Genos was aware of the different classes of society that was represented in the room.

"Sensei . . . Did you notice the man over there? His cane must be made of pure gold. How many of them are part of the upper-class?"

"They have enough money and don't need the price, so I guess they are here for the fun?" Saitama spoke, almost reading his friend's thoughts. The entire assembly was an odd meeting between people that did not match together – especially the amount of the female partakers shocked Genos.

"I still have mixed feelings about this. Sensei, do –"

The music that was being played near the main stage stopped, as a commanding voice echoed through the building.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the great tournament! As of today we announce that we have a new record of participants that want to demonstrate their skills. We still must warn you that these competitions are considered illegal by the officials. But we have our sources and can assure you that we will prevent any clashes with the police" – loud murmurs interrupted the voice, and the speech proceeded seconds after the audience has calmed down – "You may have seen some of the competitors, but I will name some among them: _Demon Cyborg_!"

Cheering applause broke out and Genos turned his head towards his sensei. With blinking eyes he remained silent, having never realised how much popularity he had gained – and knowing exactly that his bald friend deserved it just as much.

Before the clapping audience could be silenced, the speakers continued: " _Mr King_ , the one who saved more than hundreds of people, is here as well! And not to forget _Speed-o'-Sound Sonic_! Let us see if he will get his revenge against _Demon Cyborg_."

The presenter counted others as well, but after the mention of Sonic, Genos abruptly stood, eyeing his master with an annoying look.

"He is here!? I will fight him sensei, and if he dares to attack you again . . . !"

Saitama waved his hand, his eyebrows drawn together before he finally met Genos' bewildered eyes. "Who is this Sonic guy?"

Genos cleared his throat, seating himself back next to his master. "The one you defeated when you duelled Zeniru."

Receiving no answer or sign that Saitama was aware of Genos was talking about, the teenager used another argument. "You destroyed the wall with punching –"

At the mention of that stupid wall, Saitama clasp a hand on his friend mouth, several sweat drops lingered on his forehead.

"Genos! Do not mention that here in this room," he whispered nervously, looking around as to see if someone had heard any of it.

"I apologise, Sensei," Genos spoke sincerely, before writing this specific rule down on a small notebook – something he had done since meeting his role model; writing anything down that could help him to reach his goal: To become as strong as Saitama.

"Now they will finally announce the fights!" one of the present in the rooms excitingly stated and Saitama listened carefully for his name to be mentioned.

A lot of matches were planned; some names were accompanied by hushes or astonished comments – even as Lady Fubuki's name was brought up, the waiting participants were flabbergasted that she would be in the arena.

The crowd was roaring as the fight between Genos and Sonic was announced – even the waiting participants in the room were clapping, much to Saitama's dismay. He was trying to concentrate on the voice of the loudspeaker.

"Sir Saitama and Sir Lee Jenkins."

The bald man's eyes wandered through the room, waiting to see if anyone had reacted to the name "Jenkins". Genos did the same, although he was analysing everyone's body language and trying to catch fragments of conversation that would indicate who his friend's opponent was.

"So another Sir you will fight," Genos concluded, not having heard that name once in his lifetime.

"He is not here." A voice sounded next to the blonde teenager.

Genos in return lifted a brow, "Excuse me?"

"He has not arrived yet–"

"–Or is at the buffet." A small discussion between two participants started next to Genos and his Sensei.

"There is a buffet?" Saitama suddenly asked, completely forgetting the task of finding out who the Sir he would fight was. Despite his excitement of the tournament, Saitama's day could not get any better if he would receive free food after finding an equal opponent.

Genos was a little agitated due to Sir Jenkins' disappearance a few minutes before the competitions would start. For him, it was a sign that Saitama was not taken seriously – a big mistake, because the bald man was the strongest in the room. At least for his disciple.

"Yes there is," another in the room confirmed, "But I think you will not be granted access until you have won–"

"Genos!" Saitama spoke with a strong voice before pushing himself to his feet and lifting a fist. "It is time to fight and to win. I will defeat Mr Jekyll–"

"–You mean Jenkins."

"–Whatever. We need a successful fight. Understand Genos?"

The blonde teenager was thrilled by his master's excitement and the thought that he could once again fight against someone who had underestimated him – of course Sonic himself was not a weak lad and that was the crucial factor that made him an equal opponent for Genos.

He was lost in his thoughts as two tall and muscular men in uniform entered the room and proclaimed that the competitors would be taken to another place – where they could wait for their fights and watch the battles at the same time.

It was a grand stage, which was settled in the middle, surrounded by thousands of seating rows. These were divided into several sections; the highest was booked for wealthy watchers, while the middle was saved for those who did not want to pay more for the tickets. The lowest – and closest to the stage – however, were made for the participants themselves. This way they could see how high the level of each fighter was.

* * *

After being separated from her group, Fubuki was rather relieved to meet them again in the new sear arrangements of the arena. It was normal that those responsible for the event did not allow females and males to change their clothes in the same room.

She had noticed the different looks that were thrown at here – mostly from men who were either asking themselves why a Lady like her was at this place or how to approach her to begin a conversation with her. Whether it was due to pure excitement or not, Fubuki could not tell.

"Lady," Lily spoke next to her, before both reached their given seats. "The rest of the _Blizzard group_ is there."

While the girl pointed at their friends, Fubuki's eyes also caught Saitama's and Genos' forms, which were in the row behind her group.

"Their fights are before ours, right?" the Lady wanted to reassure herself, a little happy for Saitama who could show the world his true powers.

"Indeed, first –"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologise for a small change we had to make, considering the order of the fights. _Demon Cyborg_ and _Speed-o'-Sound Sonic_ 's fight will be delayed and will take place after Mr King's and G4's fight."

"All right, they have switched the time," Lily finished her sentence, the light tone in her voice suggesting that she was extremely pleased of the upcoming battles.

The announcer was accompanied by the audience's cheering; the positive atmosphere increased as the first duel began.

Instead of focusing on the main stage, Fubuki observed the surrounding people – she often glanced at the upper part of the arena that could not been seen due to the dim lights. The ominous feeling of being watched reappeared and the woman tried not to act all too obvious. Nonetheless she gave a sign towards her group members.

* * *

Both Saitama and Genos were aware of the attention they had drawn – from every corner of the room. Especially Genos heard his name being called by some people in the crowd. While the bald man was rather relaxed, Genos was inwardly unnerved. Not only of the strange occurrence of being observed, but he had just noticed Sonic among the opponents and the blonde teenager could tell that the ninja was not fixated on him but on his sensei.

"How dare he . . .," Genos murmured angrily, ignoring his master's staring. With a clenching mechanical fist, the young man glared at his smirking opponent, deciding that the ninja would need to accept defeat when he would face Genos.

"I hope there will be enough food," Saitama mumbled absentmindedly with crossed arms as a battle between a boxer and the gentleman with the golden cane was in full action. It was no secret that Saitama awaited his own battle with excitement – even if his current attitude did not tell so.

"Probably." Genos' reply was short and he could not deepen his sentence as the boxer on the stage passed out due to the gentleman's knock out.

The crowd roared cheerfully.

"And so ends another fight!" the man on the speakers concluded, "And the next fight is– oh dear, I have just received a note that the next fight is cancelled . . . So that means, next battle is between Sir Saitama and Sir Jenkins!"

"Finally," Saitama stood form his chair, a light-hearted expression on his face – ignoring the fact that he was being addressed as Sir in public. Genos sometimes used it, but it was still unfamiliar for the bald man.

Whispers sounded among the crowd and participants, who were uncertain if Saitama was capable of defeating anyone – only Fubuki and Genos were convinced by a win on Saitama's behalf. There was absolutely no doubt recognisable in their faces, only faith.

* * *

 _[A/N: Guess who was able to update earlier than anticipated :D ? I needed an opponent for Saitama but did not want to include an existent One Punch Man character . . . And being uncreative and having a weird sense of humour I got inspired by Leeroy Jenkins. G4 on the other hand is someone from the webcomic :). So next chapter will definitely a fight :D (or maybe two fights ? ~)]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

Akytsu Frozen: Thank you :D . If I pair them, I will make Lily older than she is in the Webcomic, but I have not yet thought of them as a pairing :) but I know what you mean with them idolising their leaders (and that picture with the poppets was really adorable :) )

Sebastian: Yey :D Thank you :), I hope the ominous vibe will last over the next few chapters :)


	19. Chapter 19

Saitama stood near the small stairs that led to the central stage. For a few minutes everyone was waiting for his opponent to show up – the speaker had already spoken a warning for Sir Jenkins. The whispers among the audience had started and Saitama could pick up a few sentences like "he must be at the buffet", or "not again."

He could not really be angry at the gentleman; Saitama himself understood the matter of food – which of course was important. Still, he wanted to fight correctly in front of people.

"Please step forward on the stage," the man on the speakers ordered, "If Sir Jenkins will not arrive within two minutes, he will be disqualified."

The moment Saitama walked to the stage, he suddenly heard a small laugh in the participants' crowd. It was not an unknown laugh and still he could not identify the owner.

In a flash, the bald man's dark eyes shot to the source of the laughing. It was a man with dark hair, which was tied together. Something was awfully familiar about him, but Saitama was not able tell what it was. _His black suit? The purple markings under his eyes?_

'I probably don't know him,' Saitama thought to himself. He had no time to dwell longer on the thought as a loud "All right!" sounded through the building. All eyes focused on the walking man that approached the stage with a determined expression on his face.

"Here he comes," the speakers sounded before the crowd released loud cheers and applauded the Gentleman.

Saitama – who was still concentrated on his approaching opponent in front of him – noticed movements among the participants' crowd. In his periphery vision, the bald man recognised the laughing dark-haired man standing up from his seat.

At the same time, Sir Jenkins sprinted towards Saitama on the stage, his arm raised to throw a punch at the bald man. To the Gentleman's dismay, Saitama dodged all the punches by moving aside; he had a tactic: letting the opponent show his strength before Saitama would fight back. During his analyses of Sir Jenkins' skills, Saitama often glanced at the crowd. For him, it was odd to see the stranger black-suited man watch him with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"I want revenge, baldy!" the stranger commanded abruptly, sprinting towards the stage where Sir Jenkins was still trying to defeat Saitama – although that intent seemed impossible.

Suddenly, a loud clash, which was accompanied by loud cheering from the crowd, sounded through the arena and the presenter of the event shouted in his microphone. " _Demon Cyborg_!"

"What?" Saitama grumbled, blocking Sir Jenkin's punch with his hand as he quickly eyed a fight next to the stage.

"Oh dear, it seems that _Demon Cyborg_ and _Speed-o'-Sound Sonic_ could not wait for their fight!" the speakers commented, but ignored the fact that Sonic had been stopped by Genos to enter the main stage. It was clear that the ninja wanted to interrupt Saitama's fight in order to fight the bald man himself – now the disciple was trying to protect his master from the black-suited man.

"What a nice punch!" the audience roared, ignoring Saitama's fight completely, as they all focused on Genos and Sonic. No one dared to prevent them from fighting. Not even the guards near the seats.

Saitama cringed as Genos' first fireball hit the stairs of the stage. 'Please stop setting everything on fire,' the bald man pleaded silently.

"Excuse me, but I really need to stop that," he spoke to Sir Jenkins, pointing with his free hand at the brutal fight near the stage, before knocking the Gentleman out. In one move, Saitama was next to his disciple and Sonic, holding both of their fists before they could collide and create chaos – or as Saitama would describe it: a financial disaster for him.

"Why are you fighting?" was his first question, addressing his blonde friend whose face was graced with a frown.

"He wanted to compromise your fight against Sir Jenkins, Master."

Saitama glanced at Sonic, "Is that so . . .?"

"I want revenge!"

With raised eyebrows, the bald man studied Sonic's expression. "Who are you?"

The surrounding people quietened just like Genos and the ninja, who was offended by Saitama's question.

"Y-you don't know me!?"

The speakers resounded, "It seems that Sir Saitama has defeated Sir Jenkins and advances in the next round. _Speed-o'-Sound Sonic_ and _Demon Cyborg_ will have to wait for their fight a little longer."

The cheering from the crowd died. It was clear that the audience – as well as the guards – looked forward to their battle.

None of the three were ordered back to their places and Saitama wondered what kind of an organisation this was. No guard had prevented the ninja or Genos from fighting each other outside the stage. Maybe this was on purpose . . .

Saitama glanced towards their seats. The fight against Sir Jenkins had not lasted long and the bald man was a little sullen due to being ignored and interrupted by others. Sonic was the cause of it and the bald man was tempted to punch the ninja.

"Now Sir King will fight against G4!" The voice in the speakers mentioned loudly and was accompanied by the audience's positive shouts. The stern-looking man remained calm as he stood near the stairs. The only thought that occupied his mind was why he had been forced to attend this competition. His opponent on the other side of the stage was glaring at him – it was a robotic construction with worked with enough steam to fog the entire building. The gearwheels were turning faster due to creating enough energy to fight against King. Although the blonde man rather preferred to stay at home and work on his book – of course he knew he would lose this battle and wanted to proclaim his retreat before he could get hurt in the process.

Meanwhile, Saitama and Genos had still not seated themselves but were still glaring at the ninja in front of them. Especially the young blonde teenager seemed to be in a furious state; he was protective over his sensei and did not approve anything that would cause Saitama any harm.

"I will fight you," Genos claimed dangerously.

Sonic only grinned, "Try me, Cyborg! But I will crush you and take my revenge." At the last uttered word his face turned to Saitama.

"I still don't know who you are," the bald man confessed, tilting his head. "Why do you want to take revenge?"

The addressed man stepped forward, his eyes filled with irritation. "You . . ."

Genos slipped between them, "Don't you dare to threaten him!"

"Oi," Saitama articulated. "Genos, let the spectator talk. You need to focus on your fight."

In Sonic's opinion, he had endured enough of Saitama's behaviour – including punches – but after the bald man had addressed him as _a mere spectator_ , the ninja had had enough. He did not care for the competition, only for vengeance.

"How dare you," the dark-suited man whispered with an intense look. Seconds later, he threw himself at Saitama.

That move was once again prevented as Genos readied himself to hit the ninja. The image from minutes ago where both had been fighting, repeated itself and both turned the floor under the main stage into a battlefield.

* * *

While King had just raised his arm to announce his official retreat, the crowd soundly shouted encouraging words. At first the tall man was confused of why it was so, before he noticed Sonic and Genos' fight near him. 'It would be a good time to flee,' he thought to himself. Slowly, King turned to the small stairs and halted as a fireball flew past him.

"Oooh they are at it again!" The moderator of the event spoke through the microphone.

Despite all the dangerous knives that were thrown, the audience was enjoying themselves. The only one that was rather resentful was Saitama. It was not the fight itself that upset him, but the material that got destroyed and the people that would get hurt during this fight. And still he had no idea who that ninja was.

"For God's sake," Saitama mumbled, walking to the fighting party. He wanted to intervene and reacted quickly as he noticed Genos' fireball that would be a deadly cause for the ninja.

With one motion, the bald man grabbed the men's hands. He twisted Sonic's arm to prevent him from using the knife he had between his fingers, while Genos' arm pointed into another direction. Unfortunately, Genos' fireball was released during that move, hitting a fancy hat of a rich Lady in the upper row of the seats. The piece of cloth was set on fire, causing the audience to gasp loudly and to watch the Lady as she threw the hat on the floor.

"Great!" Sonic laughed manically, raising his voice loud enough for the surrounding people to hear his words clearly. "As long as you don't pummel the wall as you did at the event du–"

Hearing once again the mention of that stupid wall, Saitama decided to give short shrift. In one punching move, he hit Sonic in a place where no man wanted to be hit.

The impact of that punch though was rather unpredictable: The poor ninja flew across the room, over the stage where he collided with G4. Both men were knocked out instantly – much to King's dismay who needed to participate in the next round and who had not expected to "win" this fight.

Silence dominated the grand room until loud and exciting voices broke out – most of them had not witnessed the real fighter, but had been too distracted by the Lady's burning hat.

"G4 and _Speed-o'-Sound Sonic_ are down! Congratulations, Sir King and _Demon Cyborg!"_ the speakers blurted.

* * *

Fubuki supported her head with both of her hands as she witnessed all of these actions. Besides the exciting feeling, one emotion occupied her body: _Sympathy_! Sympathy for Saitama. Indeed, while the others were praised for their fights, the bald man had not been acknowledged by the audience. And still, her admiration for this man had increased – his reactions, his punches, everything he did . . . And all of it was unseen by the public, but she had seen it and thought it bad luck that such comical occurrences have stopped everyone to see Saitama as the person he really was.

"Amazing," she whispered, her lips forming a smile.

Among the spectators in the upper rows, the results of these fights were seen as a surprising turn – bets had been made and most of them lost.

The area that was veiled from the audience by dimmed light, were occupied by a few people that were observing the fights and writing down analysis of the battles.

Even if a lot of distractions had occurred, there was at least one person who had witnessed Saitama's strength.

"Interesting," the unknown concluded, writing a small note besides Saitama's application sheet. "Extreme flexible, fast, extraordinary power and prefers to defeat his enemies with one punch."

* * *

 _[A/N: Spoiler for those who have not read the Webcomic: In the Webcomic, Genos defeats G4, but I thought it would be better this way. Plus G4 is a robot, and in this story it is a man in a robot suit. And it is a fanfiction after all, so nothing of it really happens in ONE's work. I hope the chapter is okay, I had a small writer's block this week :/]_

 **Reply to Review:**

Sebastian: Yes :P although I think in this chapter the ominous aura fades :). And yes it is inspired by Leeroy Jenkins :'D  
Sadly, Saitama once again ended their fight xD, but maybe Sonic will have another chance in the future :P. Yes the wall, it's like a curse for Saitama and follows him everywhere ~  
Thank you :) I am glad you like it and I have fun writing it :) (I want to include humour in this story and laugh while writing such scenes :D)


	20. Chapter 20

After having witnessed the bald man's strength, the stranger observed the surrounding participants – or rather those who spoke to Saitama. Due to the break that had to be announced after one of the spectator's hat burnt down, some of the fighters congratulated Genos and King. Only one woman with dark hair walked towards the bald man with a dazzling smile on her face.

Despite the fascination for Saitama's ability of fighting, the stranger's eyes narrowed. "No one has told me that Lady Fubuki attends the competition . . ."

Quickly, he ventured through the documents and applications on his desk. During the announcement of the participants and the fights, the stranger had not realised that it could be the wealthy Lady – on the opposite, he had been certain that some of the participants used the name for fun. This was of course not allowed and still some succeeded in doing so – much to the organisers' dismay.

"She is not alone . . . Did she find out about her sister?" the stranger spoke to himself before he got on his feet.

Within a few minutes, he reached another room where most of his colleagues were analysing the fights and participants. "Did you know that Lady Fubuki is participating?"

All of the heads turned towards him and the chattering calmed down.

"We did not know, until we saw her sitting in the participant's audience," one of them spoke.

"I think we should inform her . . ."

* * *

The break that had been announced was causing everyone to walk around freely. Some were venturing the arena, while others went outside for a drink. But most of them were rushing towards the buffet. Fubuki had joined the majority people with her group; Saitama had not seemed happy after the microphones had spoken of a _forced break_ , until the words "You are invited to eat in the refreshment- room" had echoed through the grand room. That had lightened the bald man's spirit.

Now the _Blizzard Group_ found itself at the same position as weeks ago when Fubuki had asked Genos about his master's whereabouts while Saitama was busy eating cake.

Of course entering the buffet room had not been a simple task, because Genos was surrounded by admirers and other fighters; some were paying the blonde teenager compliments, others were joking about the fancy hat that had completely burnt down.

"At least I prevented us from paying a fine," Saitama muttered next to Genos, watching the food on the buffet. Even if he was observing the cake he would eat, the bald man was listening to everything – especially if someone used the words _destruction_ or _reparations_.

"I am sorry, Sensei, but Sonic made me angry," Genos confessed, "He wanted to attack you."

It was the second time that the ninja had been defeated by Saitama and he hoped to not see him again. Whenever Sonic was near them, Genos tended to show the world how destructive he could be. After the scene with the Lady, both knew that they would need to make amends. With the prizemoney Genos would buy a new hat – and God knows how expensive that would be.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Fubuki suddenly asked; She was not a person that possessed a great amount of patience and she did not want to wait too long for her fight. Seeing all the battles had clearly motivated her.

"I don't know . . . The commentator only mentioned that the end of the pause will be announced when the time is right."

It seemed that something other had occurred; Fubuki was certain that cleaning a chair and calming down a rich Lady would not take that long. Maybe something had happened with handling the schedule which reminded the black-haired woman of her newest ideas.

"I don't think this is led by a criminal organisation . . . I mean a break for the sake of a Lady and her hat?" she concluded, "This all seems to strange."

Genos watched her, "I agree . . ."

"Lady Fubuki?"

A new voice joined in and all of them turned to the man behind the mentioned Lady.

"Yes?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow, not knowing the stranger in front of her.

"I was ordered to bring you to a private quarter in the arena."

Saitama stopped his eating and whirled around, observing the unknown man with wary eyes. He, Genos and _the Blizzard group_ were quite surprised by this odd command.

"For what purpose?" Fubuki questioned, crossing her arms in a defensive manner.

"I mustn't tell you here," he explained before his eyes wandered across the room. "But the matter is urgent."

The Lady quickly glanced to her group. "They are my friends." It was clear that she left no room for any discussion, leaving the man no choice but to accept her wish that they could accompany her.

"All right, please follow me."

* * *

Despite Fubuki feeling safe due to her friends' presence, her steps were not as confident as she wanted them to be. She observed every detail of the path they were going – although it had been a short one and for the last minutes they were using the stairs.

As they were walking, she was sure that she was the reason for the long break of the competitions. In addition to that Fubuki could tell that her former suspicion of this being organised by criminals, was not true and still she was prepared for any surprising action that would happen.

"Where exactly are we going?" Saitama asked, interrupting Fubuki's train of thoughts.

The man in front of them heaved a sigh and shortly turned his head to watch Saitama. "To Mr Sitch."

Seeing the blank faces, the stranger decided to deepen the meaning of the sentence, but could not do so as they arrived at a guarded door. "This is the area that is normally shielded by the audience."

Only thirty minutes ago, Fubuki had wondered what the dimmed part of the arena would look like; now she stood in front of it.

"What games are you playing?" The words were out of her mouth before she could prevent herself – this question had lingered on her mind since she had entered the building.

The doors suddenly opened.

"I presume you have never heard of the Association before."

Silence dominated the atmosphere upon seeing the unexpected stranger. "I beg your pardon for not having introduced myself, my name is Mr Sitch."

The first one to speak afterwards was Genos, who stepped forwards with knitted eyebrows. "The Association?"

"Indeed. That is what the government calls us, although we prefer the term _Hero Association_."

"E-excuse me? Hero Association?" Fubuki inquired, "I don't understand. I thought you were criminals . . . Your competitions are frowned upon and illegal . . ."

"Indeed, because the government does not approve of our methods, but there are several reasons for that. At least we _are_ fighting criminals," Sitch answered calmly – his stern expression had not once changed. His hand was still holding the door open. "I will explain everything if you come inside . . ."

* * *

 _[A/N: Well first of all it is not as the same Hero Association as in the original Webcomic :) I changed its rules, etc. for the sake of the setting of this story :) Most of it will be explained in the next chapter. And once again sorry for not posting on Thursday.]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 _Sebastian:_ Now you know :P . Thank you that makes me happy to hear :) I do hope I can update regularly :O

 _J Luc Pitard:_ Oh yes, that fashionable expensive hat, at least Saitama does not have to pay. Well some of it is revealed now, but the next chapter will explain more of it. King is never going to be left alone after that fight :'D. Thank you I am glad you think so :)


	21. Chapter 21

The cup of coffee was placed in front of Saitama and he found the service quite comfortable. Everyone was seating on around an elegant dark-wooden table, the man, who had formerly introduced himself as Mr Sitch was eager to express the words that were on his mind.

"I am glad to speak to you earlier than I had assumed. But after seeing you Lady Fubuki, I was rather concerned."

"Concerned?" the Lady repeated with a frown on her face.

"Indeed, for I do not want to think what your sister would think of it."

Now the atmosphere was heavy and the Lady felt the walls moving closer to her.

"W-what did you just say?" Fubuki whispered with blinking eyes. The only one in the room, who did not fully comprehend the gravity of these words, was Saitama. But upon realising how distressed the black-haired Lady looked, he did not ask right away. He had seen her different reactions on the evening where he had saved her from a fatal explosion caused by Genos' firearm; but this shocked expression was one he had never witnessed before. Fubuki's hands were shaking and for the first time, the bald man found himself wondering how he could calm her – much to his own surprise, for he had never thought something like this before.

"It is a secret and not known outside the facility . . . Your sister works undercover for us. She has dedicated her life of being a saviour and helping us greatly with her supernatural powers. Of course she had made it very clear to never utter a word to you or your father."

Silence took over and Mr Sitch waited for the information to sink in until he proceeded his explanation of the _Hero association_.

"The government deems this organisation as fatal idea. For decades we have tried to convince them that our occupation is agreeable and helps the population. But they have refused to support us entirely."

"And the money? Who funds you?" Genos suddenly interrupted.

"Charity. Some of the wealthy families give us money in exchange for promising them safety."

"Is that the reason the government classifies you as an illegal organisation?" Fubuki's question was spoken with a shaking voice, although her eyes showed a determined look. She clearly wanted to know of her older sister's fate. "And what exactly is your purpose?"

"Our competitions have no real rules and everyone can participate no matter which gender or rank they possess. This has the consequence that everyone could be hurt in the process and we don't have control over the battles. We analyse every fight in order to measure each individual's powers. It gives us an overview who is qualified for our missions and who is not. Of course we need to carry out those competitions under the pretext of different causes, for the people should not know the real reason behind it. Mostly the partaking people are unaware and only want to be here for the sake of being seen, win money or out of pure boredom. Women want to break free from social rules and participate too."

"In short, you are choosing competent people in order to train them for being heroes?" Genos concluded, and Saitama's interest grew after hearing the word _hero_.

"Yes. And apparently that concept had been frowned upon by politicians . . . Several incidents are causing problems in society, such as arms trade, burglary or the creation of mechanical innovations. The latter happened due to the rise of industrialisation. Witnesses from the recent airship _accidents_ have claimed that some inventions have been used that no one had ever seen before. The number of pirates has increased and we are certain that the next attack is planned on the _Silverbird_."

"We have thought the same," Fubuki admitted, disclosing her suspicion of the attack that concerned the airship she was to fly within days.

"We gathered the information from your sister, who has been engaged in the position of an undercover agent on the ship. Their captain Boros is considered invincible and we have desperately searched for someone who would be capable of defeating him."

"Is that so . . ." Genos thought carefully about the mentioned captain, if anyone could fight against him, it was Saitama.

Every one of them had expected anything, but not an association that organised hidden competitions from the government in order to create _heroes_.

Saitama, who had not spoken a word, felt his pulse rising. It were the convincing words the man had spoken, and the feeling that it was an opportunity to save those who could not save themselves that the bald man decided to raise his hand. His instincts had never been wrong before.

"How do I officially apply for your association?"

Every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on him before Mr Sitch spoke, "Do not worry, Sir, for we have already taken your data to be saved in our register. Your performance was marvellous."

"Oh . . ."

"We have assigned you for a mission to capture the captain of the pirates as well as his crew if you agree on accepting to work for us."

Once again the room stilled for the association had already decided who they could ask of fulfilling the mission.

"Of course we wanted all of you to take part in the mission, but Sir Saitama seems to have the ability of fighting the devious Captain. We will arm every one of you if you are in need of any technological weapon," Mr Sitch assured, knowing that it would be the only chance of finding anyone that could match the enemy's strength.

"You will be paid–"

Saitama stood from his chair with coffee in his hand and satisfied smile on his face, he spoke, "I accept."

It was not only the payment he would receive or the excitement that would come along with a mission, but the fact that he could finally prove himself in front of others and save those in need.

In addition to that, he did not like Fubuki's expression as her sister was mentioned. Whether it was due to having befriended her or other reasons, he could not tell.

"I will accept too," Fubuki assured; her frown still very much present on her face. Her thought revolved around her sister, who had been working undercover for this association without anyone knowing about it. If Tatsumaki was strong enough for this organisation, then Fubuki could improve herself too.

"If Sensei accepts, then I will follow as well!"

"Count us in," _the Blizzard Group_ exclaimed as well, leaving Mr Sitch no choice but to look for the papers that would seal their participation with their sign.

"Fine. The mission will take place in two weeks."

* * *

 _[A/N: Sorry for not updating this weekend, writer's block and work for university prevented me from doing so :'D. ]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

WackyAMA: I am glad you do :) Thank you :)

Guest: Thanks for the pointing out the mistakes in the earlier chapters (I really appreciated and I am certain I have written more than a few mistake but I will correct it :) ).I am glad you like it, I know it's quite a different approach of One Punch Man. It's no problem at all if you want to stay anonymous, I understand :).


	22. Chapter 22

Even as the agreement was signed, they stayed at the upper part of the building. Fubuki could not show her abilities in a fight, due to the meeting with Mr Sitch and her restlessness, she felt after being told the news. Down on the stage, the competitions restarted again while the moderator excused _the Blizzard Group_ for not participating. He included the information that the final fights – the most important for winning the prize – would be postponed. Of course none of the participants were delighted by such news and the crowd shared their displeasure. Still the rest of the battles needed to take place.

Some of _the Blizzard Group_ members remained at the window, watching the rest of the fights with disappointed looks on their faces.

On the other hand, their leader sat next to Saitama and made no progress in hiding her trembling hands – as much as she hated to show anything that could be considered a weakness, Fubuki's face was obviously demonstrating her inner turmoil.

"Are you all right?"

The sudden voice surprised her; not that the bald man would never surprise her in any kind, but she had definitely not expected him to ask about her welfare.

She nodded and Saitama was not certain if he could trust that small sign – even if he was deemed to be oblivious towards others feelings or thoughts, the bald man knew when someone felt unwell.

"But I am glad you came with us . . . Without you we probably wouldn't have given the chance to get such a mission. I-I know at first I was disagreeable with you and I must admit that you were the strangest man I have ever encountered. But now I am glad to have met you and I am thankful for it. People must thank you more often, and not ignore you."

A few persons had thanked him for his actions but the words Fubuki used were new to him.

"I know you do it out of your impulse of protecting others. Like a duck takes the water, but I still wanted to thank you," she added, her eyes wearing the look of sincerity he had not often seen before – only in a few people's expression.

"W-Well," Saitama was suddenly at loss for words. Even for him that was very untypical. "Thank you."

She nodded with a small smile on her lips.

"So this is decided," Mr Sitch suddenly spoke, "I hope I did not make you feel uncomfortable, Lady Fubuki. We needed to warn you. Of course your presence on the airship is needed. You have two weeks to prepare everything, including your training."

At the latter mention, Genos was motivated, although he could not really tell if he should say that his sensei did not need any extraordinary training. He was still a little surprised of the content of Saitama's practice – it was a mystery to the blonde teenager, how Saitama possessed so much power.

"I will make arrangements for your departure to the airship in two weeks. Of course some of us will attend too, but you must not draw any attention, for we do not _who_ will be there. If we have undercover agents, they certainly have some too."

"We understand, Mr Sitch," Fubuki acknowledged, before standing up. "I must go now." She remained standing and looked at her group to move towards the exit. Due to all the exciting information she had received, Fubuki wanted to return home. How she will face her father, she did not know. Mr Sitch told her that no one knew of her sister's second life. But some thoughts were running through her head: Since Fubuki could think, she had to fulfil their parents' wishes in becoming rich, upholding the family's name and marry well. She was not the only one that was concerned: every one of their society was ordered around by their family. Even if they were children of rich families, they had no freedom and could not go their own way. It was probably a reason why her sister left them; Tatsumaki wanted another life. She wanted to be independent from the patriarchal society and its rules. If their mother's death had triggered that idea, Fubuki could not completely foreclose it.

"Are you sure you are all right?"

Once again the slight worried voice of the seating man next to her threw her out of her thoughts. Her facial expression must have looked extremely distorted. "I-I am," she answered, not disclosing that his presence was the reason of her increasing heart speed. Saitama had never asked her so many times if she felt well; of course she had wished for it since she had discovered her feelings for him. But now she did not want to tell a soul how her emotions were irritating and confusing her. _If_ Fubuki would encounter her sister on the mission, what would she speak of? Why the oldest of the siblings went missing without a message?

"Lady Fubuki?" Mountain Ape suddenly addressed, worry lacing in his tone.

"We will see each other," was all she spoke before trying to walk as gracefully and confident as she could. Her emotions needed to stay hidden – even if it was obvious for the others, who had noticed the changing of her countenance after receiving the news of her sister.

* * *

"The Lady seemed to feel unwell," Genos spoke next to his sensei as both were walking back to the train station. They had remained longer at the arena – but left earlier to not face the crowd of people that would wait for the train. Both wanted to watch the fights, even if their thoughts were not always focused on the action in front of their eyes. The entire incident and upcoming mission were something that none of the two friends had expected.

"It seems so." Saitama was not sure how to react after having seen the expresson in Fubuki's eyes. Of course he was not someone to dwell too long on someone's feelings but her look had worried him. They were considered partners now and probably that had forced him to ask her about her wellbeing.

"She can focus her energy on her training," the bald man resumed.

"That reminds me, Sensei, do we increase our training? I mean I have done the same exercises as you and it did not really help me. Well I do have gained some strength and all but not at the same level as you. Maybe I need to have another form of –"

Before Genos could get lost in his speaking, Saitama quickly put an end to it. "Genos, I don't know." Saitama did not want to answer the question why his training was not having the same effects on Genos – the bald man had always thought that Genos would to anything to become stronger. Even taking notes of the smallest and stupidest things Saitama spoke of.

"I need to upgrade the mechanical systems on my arms!" That seemed to be a better solution than asking his sensei questions that could not be answered.

As the steam of the approaching train engulfed the station, Saitama's only hopes for the next hours were that no one would annoy him. If he would go to the loo – without destroying anything related to gold –, he would pray to not find a fighting Genos in the vehicle like last time. There would be enough criminals to face in two weeks.

* * *

 _[A/N: Sry for not updating earlier :/ (I sadly think that I will update irregular until I have holidays).]_


	23. Chapter 23

It was not the mass of people that astonished Saitama, but the grand ship that looked majestic and was big enough to be considered a flying castle. Two weeks had passed since the competitions and Saitama could not complain about it. After joining the _Hero Association_ he had received a cheque, which he accepted without a word. He had never thought to get paid for helping people – something he had always dreamed of. Saitama was a man of justice and this situation seemed to be the best for him, especially when the mission involved an invincible pirate who occurred to be quite a challenge.

"And I am given a free ride on this luxurious ship," the bald man spoke to himself, looking happily than ever. He had not made it a secret that this occurrence pleased him and Genos supported his master – because it was another chance to observe his sensei in an unknown surrounding with strong enemies.

The blonde teenager did not need to answer his sensei, knowing that Saitama would take advantage of this free "vacation": Food, a luxurious room and the possibility to venture through a grand ship that offered more than either of them could afford.

In addition of that the mere challenge of facing an enemy that equaled one's power is certainly the most exciting part of this mission. Although Genos was just as content to train his skills, Saitama was eager to fulfil the task he was given. Being in the same room with people he did not like to associate – rich society – was not his favourite occupation, but he would ignore those kinds of people (even if they always found a reason to confront him for the topic of senseless stuff). Fubuki and her group were an expectation.

The amount of people grew; it was time to embark. Both of the men took their luggage, looking around them in order to find the entrance of the ship. It would take some time for them to reach the entry, seeing that the servants of the airship favoured the aristocratic guests.

Genos' eyes caught a familiar figure: The black-haired Lady. Her attire was as elegant as always and the air that surrounded her was definitely that of a classy Lady. The man behind her had to be his father and with that look he was giving both of the men, Genos was certain that he was not as amused as his daughter.

A small smile graced the Lady's lips as she glanced at the blonde teenager and his bald companion. Her instinct told her to greet them, but she knew better than to approach her new friends in front of all the guests. Not that she was ashamed; she would be brought to her private room in a few minutes and boarding the airship was a stressful adventure.

At the evening, they all would have enough time to talk to each other, when the ball in honour of the first flight would take place.

"If you please, Sir," one of the servants advised Genos, pointing at the bag the blonde teenager was carrying.

"I am fine, thank you Sir," he replied, walking inside with Saitama. Genos did not trust anybody with his personal things, especially if his other mechanical arms were inside the luggage. The blonde teenager felt a pair of eyes on his back – a guard who was analysing every attendant with his sharp eyes. Of course the security guards had a difficult job, after what happened at Lady Fubuki's mansion they must have gotten quite a speech from the owner of the Mansion. Although a great amount of security guards was present, Genos knew that they would not stand a chance against the pirates – probably normal criminals, but not a group of dangerous people that were on the Hero Association's list.

"Please follow me, Gentlemen." Another worker from the flight company approached them rather bluntly. Although he knew that Genos and his partner were guests, he did not hide the dissatisfaction in his tone. His eyes were fixed on Genos' metallic arms.

The blonde teenager nodded while Saitama ignored this act of "social interaction".

Both were brought to lovely room which was not far away from the saloon. Upon entering the _small Suite_ , Genos was impressed by what rich people called "a small room"; it was grander than Saitama's flat.

"If anything is needed, do not hesitate to call us. We provide everything you need. Breakfast will be served at 9 a.m.," the grumpy man commented before turning away, "And do not forget the ball this evening!"

Only seconds after the door closed, Saitama seated himself near a window. "At least we have free food."

"We need to act discreet, Sensei," Genos spoke, "I do not know if the criminals intend to attack this evening during the assembly." He did not need to say that twice, because the bald man certainly knew that he needed to be prepared – of course he had trained all his life to get the possibility of facing an equal enemy.

"Let them come . . .," Saitama mumbled, taking a book out of his suitcase. If they would attack that evening, he would at least read the next chapter of his favourite book – they had a few hours until the ball.

On the other hand, Genos occupied himself with an analysis of upcoming incidents, "I am quite certain that some of the assistants of the ship are spying on us . . . The pirates must have formed a plan on how to assassinate some of the guards and they will question our presence. We are not rich persons who could have bought any tickets."

* * *

"We need to be prepared for a fight," Fubuki told her group in front of the grand gates, which connected the hall to the ballroom. She ignored a servant's confused expression as he heard her speech – his hand was already on the handle in order to let her and her group inside the ballroom. He had definitely not expected for her to speak of a fight. The servant threw his taller partner – next to the other door – a curious look, but received no real reaction; only a small frown seemed to grace his partner's face.

The ship was built with luxurious elements: golden pillars, marbled floors, ebony chairs and tables. The black-haired beauty was not surprised by the fact that an attack was planned – with that amount of money that was put into building this flying ship.

"We will not disappoint you." This statement was said in unison; _the Blizzard Group_ had taken advantage of those two weeks in order to gain more power, although they could never achieve the same strength as Genos or Saitama. Nonetheless they wanted to be helpful in this mission.

"I trust you," Fubuki assured them, tightening her hold on her dress. Trying to hide her light shaking was as unsuccessful as hiding her red cheeks. The only thing that did not show her emotions was her voice – she was uncertain about the entire evening. Of course she knew how to act in front of high society and her group. Only one man could unsettle her to such an extent that she doubted herself . . . And he was on board just like her, although he considered this mission with advantages – such as paid vacation with free food – Fubuki had to admit that she was glad to have him here. She somehow thought of this as a formal meeting. It was due to all the music, the atmosphere and her imagination. Maybe she could try to acquaint him better than she had in the past few weeks, but the task of catching Captain Boros was too important. She would definitely not want to be the cause of a failed mission.

"Are you all right, My Lady?"

The strange voice caught her off guard and Fubuki shot her head up.

"Y-Yes," she quickly added, watching the tall servant with widened eyes; his smaller partner remained silent.

The black-haired beauty did not know what to think of the man, he seemed a little odd. The thought escaped her mind as quick as it came. "I do feel extremely well." She emphasised the word _extremely_ , because she felt that people had asked her that question far too often.

"All right," the man answered rather brash, not indicating that he was showing respect for her – an untypical behaviour for a servant who was supposed to be dedicated to his masters. He opened the door with his smaller colleague; the sounds of laughter and exquisite music surrounded _the Blizzard Group_. With one last look at the strange guard – she did not forget to put all her displeasure and arrogance into her expression – she lifted her dress with one hand to ease her walk. Falling over the hem of her gown was definitely not the order of the day.

* * *

 _[A/N: After a break, I can finally update this story. I don't know if I am able to update next week (or regularly). I still have a few exams (you know the saying: *go to university they said* *it will be fun they said*). Either way I am already working on the next chapter and there are only a few left to write before the story ends (if my creativity doesn't intervene). Thank you for being patient with me.]_

 **Reply to Review:**

Sebastian: There will definitely be one ;)

hikigaya: Thank you for your comment :) I know, whenever I wait for an update an read "on hiatus" I am sad, but I will try to update as often as I can :).


	24. Chapter 24

"It's been ten minutes." Genos had been waiting for his Master to meet at the entrance of the ballroom. Earlier, Saitama had claimed to visit the grand room in order to get to the buffet; Genos was in the middle of cleaning his mechanical arms for the evening and had therefore not accompanied his Sensei.

That was a big mistake, considering that Saitama had not the best sense of orientation – he would find his way to the room, Genos was certain of it, the only question that remained was: _When_ would he locate the grand ballroom?

The blonde teenager never doubted his sensei's instincts and so he patiently waited for the bald man to make his presence. Slowly, Genos turned towards the open doors: the merry tone of music was accompanied with laughter and conversations that did not contain any worrisome topics. Of course the rich people would either distract themselves with such assemblies or would not be informed about the upcoming attack.

Murmurs echoed through the hall causing Genos to quickly focus on the scene in front of him – all he saw were servants running wildly around. It was certain that this was a stressful evening.

"S-Sir –" a voice stammered not far from where the Cyborg was standing.

"This is delicious," a familiar tone spoke.

Genos quickly made his way to the source of the speaking party.

"Y-Yes, but it is meant for the guests inside –"

"How do you find your way through this maze? I –"

"Sensei!" the blonde teenager intervened, earning a side glance from Saitama. "Genos, there you are, I am really hungry."

Yes, he had noticed that his Sensei was starving. "We have to meet the others in the ball room."

The bald man remained silent but followed suit. It was not easy to gain access to the room – not that the guards doubted them, although they were throwing Saitama a questioning look. It was the mere presence of all the people inside: The grand ballroom was sticky and loud.

Genos wanted to ask the question how they would find the _Blizzard group_ , but quickly decided against it – Fubuki's dress could not be overseen, she was surrounded by her friends in suits. It was clear that she received immense attention from the male guests, which she ignored completely. Her arrogant look she was wearing definitely spoke more than thousand words; only when her eyes caught Saitama's, did her cheeks colour in a lovely red tone – her masquerade of playing a calm woman completely failed.

. . . Gone was her composure.

Fubuki quickly glanced at her group; she wanted to make sure that none of them dared to ask her if she felt ill – something they had done very often whenever Saitama was near her. Of course she was all right but she would never admit that the bald man was the cause of her nervousness. And she would definitely not utter something like this when they were all on a mission.

"It's just as stuffy as last time." The sudden appearance of the voice surprised the black-haired Lady and she almost gasped loudly at the approach of the very man that was present all the time on her mind. The way he controlled everything of her was something Fubuki had not dared to think over. That man had appeared in her life per coincidence and now her thoughts revolved around him – much to her dismay but she could not help it. She had misjudged him due to his appearances and passion for food (although she could not blame him for complimenting her cook's work).

"Oh but it is the more exciting than last time," Mountain Ape countered Saitama's comment – not seeing the look on Lady Fubuki's face. _More exciting than the last time_? She asked herself; she had to refrain herself from uttering something about the last events. No one had witnessed the fight – or rather the bald man's power – as she had. Casting a look to her side, she noticed a guard standing near them who must have overheard the conversation, for he was wearing a horrifying expressing as he glanced at the group. The look of recognition flashed across his face. Fubuki was uncertain if it was a spy of the pirates but did not dwell on that matter as the guard paled when Saitama looked at him – unknowing to Fubuki and the bald man, this certain security guard had witnessed the strength of Saitama. He had declared that the world must have gone mad. If such a creature like the bald man would wander on earth, then no one could oppose him. As far as it concerned the poor guard, he only wanted to leave this place. To be gone before any fight would break out – unfortunately the ship had already taken off, and would be the target of an attack.

"Oh yes," Saitama declared with a glinting in his eyes – he was looking forward to a challenge. "But first I would like to –"

"Eat?" Fubuki briskly spoke, knowing exactly what his thoughts must be. The man nodded in response.

"It is at the end of the room," she explained, pointing towards the grand gates on the other side of the room.

"You could accompany him, could you not?" The sudden voice of Eyelashes caused the Lady to cough roughly – she cast him a wide-eyed look. The heated cheeks were not left unnoticed by her surrounding friends.

Saitama shrugged, not claiming loudly that he would not mind her presence at all. _The Blizzard Group_ and Genos – who still eyed his master and the woman next to him with a raised eyebrow – were left behind.

* * *

"How can you endure this?"

Fubuki was a little surprised to find her companion asking such a question. "Excuse me?"

With a quick turn of his head Saitama stared at her before motioning towards the filled room. "All of this."

The woman reddened, "W-well, I grew up in such an entourage and have been accustomed to it since I can think. But I have to admit that it is quite exhausting."

It was the first time Saitama mentioned his thoughts of this society's way of celebrating. He would ignore most of it, or the stares he received – for he did not really care. But the man was curious of Fubuki's point of view. She was someone that did not refuse a challenge when she could prove her powers – she had done so in participating in the competitions and the way she had tried to attack him with her telekinesis. Even the expression she wore as she declared to take part in the mission. The mention of her sister had confused her but she had just regained her composure in assisting the _Hero association_. Fubuki's behaviour at their first meeting had clearly showed Saitama what kind of a woman she was. But now he knew better. She even dismissed the idea of asking him for paying the damage he had caused at her home. A small shudder ran down his spine. Thinking about that damn wall had cost him many nerves and the memory of it would still cause him to sweat like a maniac.

"Everything all right?" Came the question beside him and he gave a small reply that nothing had unsettled him.

"Here it is," Fubuki declared, noting that many people had decided to take refreshments – she herself was too nervous to think about eating or drinking something.

Saitama's eyes lit up. "Nice." He stepped forward, not noticing that Fubuki had decided to stop after entering the room.

The guard that had behaved utterly vulgar towards her when she and her friends wanted to enter the ballroom was now standing near a window of the refreshing-room. He spoke to no one and casted a look through the window every few seconds.

If he was a spy for the pirates, then Fubuki would gladly fight him – she had wanted to do that the moment he had dared to act disrespectful towards her.

* * *

 _[A/N: Sorry once again for the irregular updates. Do not worry . . . the action and pirates will make an appearance soon ~]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

Guest: Yes, I had to put it on hiatus, sry about that :O

Sebastian: Well, you will see about that ~ . Yes, but you cannot separate Saitama and food. It's meant to be ~

Shiroraven: I am glad you gave it a chance :)


	25. Chapter 25

Unbeknownst to Saitama, who wanted to only eat something for the sake of enduring this entire evening, Fubuki grew cautious of her surroundings. As if some strange pull at the pit of her stomach told her that something terribly is going to happen. Of course the disrespectful man at the window was only confirming her suspicion. She wanted to give her bald companion a sign and casted a look at him, only to notice that some people were once again staring weirdly at him. At the beginning of their companionship Fubuki had not really cared about it, now she got angry whenever others – especially those of higher society – threw Saitama a disapproving look. They did not know him or his strength. In addition to that the bald man would protect them from any danger. It was his dedication: protecting everyone from devious attacks.

Along with those snobby guests was the man who had once made a very disagreeable acquaintance with Saitama weeks ago. Sir Zeniru, who was still being affected by Saitama's punch as he was wearing a sling around his arm, fought with his own facial expressions to not show his uncertainness – or as Fubuki interpreted it: fear.

A little distressed, Fubuki saw him approaching Saitama and feared that the scene would repeat itself. Lucky for her, there was no fly in the room that could trigger a fight. She stepped forward to both of the man, ready to intervene.

* * *

"S-Sir?"

Saitama turned at the sound behind him, although he neither recognised the face nor the voice.

"Yes?" came the light confused question, causing Sir Zeniru to frown upon the bald man.

"I-I beg your pardon, but . . .," the gentleman was unsure what to say.

Saitama, thinking that he wanted to take one of the glasses standing on the buffet, suddenly said: "Oh I am standing in the way?" The words were spoken sincerely, leaving Sir Zeniru baffled.

"Y-You don't know me?" He suddenly asked; feeling a little hurt. The bald man had indeed forgot him . . . The question how he could have forgotten the man he had completely knocked out with one punch, dominated his mind.

"Should I?" Saitama was a little perplex of this encounter – how in God's name should he know every guest's name? He was here for a mission (that the expensive room and food was being paid by the _Hero's association_ was an advantageous side effect).

Sir Zeniru stared at him with his mouth open; he gaped several times but could not choose which words should spill out of it. He wanted to apologise to Saitama – not that he really felt sorry, but the mere fact that he could forge an alliance with a man as strong as him would mean a lot of advantages. After the defeat, he had faced several blows and wanted to clear his name in society. Now he saw himself disappointed.

"Saitama." The called man was glad for Fubuki's appearance. Although he had thought she had been standing behind her all the time.

"Lady Fubuki," spoke Sir Zeniru with widened eyes – for him it was the first time seeing both together. He had not thought that she would like to be in the company of a bald man. His exclamation drew attention from other guests. Once again he and Saitama were the highlight of the buffet room. The gentleman cringed at that thought.

Saitama ignored the stares and turned to Fubuki to ask her who that man was. The dark-haired beauty's lips created a fake smile as she looked at Sir Zeniru. "Well he is the man that had challenged you weeks ago." Saitama only lifted an eyebrow, still not remembering the incident.

"Exactly," Sir Zeniru remarked, "That evening when my second man fought yours, Sir."

The bald man only blinked, causing the gentleman to articulate another evident of that night. "Their fight involved a lot of action and a destroyed wall."

At the last words Saitama's face changed dramatically and he nodded quickly. "O-Of course . . . that wall." He eyed Fubuki for a moment.

"Indeed, to think that such fine marble–"

"I remember," Saitama pressed, not wanting to dwell on that topic. The Lady next to him observed his untypical behaviour and decided speak of another matter.

"Yes, but that fine marble would not have been destroyed if you had not declared to call out on him," she reminded the arrogant gentleman whose eyebrows were drawn together. Red colour adorned his face and it was clear that he was angry with her opinion but remained silent – he would not risk receiving another punch from the bald man for insulting Her Ladyship.

With a turn, Sir Zeniru left them, giving Fubuki the opportunity to give Saitama the information of her observation. Unfortunately, the refreshing-room became stuffy as more people decided to eat something.

"Oh dear", the black-haired Lady spoke, thinking of a solution for the problem and finding one that would definitely not disagree with her heart. The heat quickly rose to her cheeks and she pulled Saitama by the hand towards the ball room.

"W-Wait," he blurted, a little confused by her move as he found himself standing in a row of people. Suddenly the realisation dawned on him: they were lined up as couples for the next dance. Something Saitama had definitely never done before; he was good at fighting, confronting strong opponents, not whirling a woman around and remembering dance moves. His eyes darted across the room to see Genos looking at him with an astonished look on his face. The bald man blinked several time, staring at Fubuki as the music suddenly started to play . . . He had absolutely no idea what to do and thought that she wanted revenge for the destroyed wall that was mentioned before. He wanted to leave but was stopped by the black-haired Lady, who laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fret," Fubuki spoke nervously, "I will help you." Discreetly, she turned one of her hands, small light dancing across her fingertips. Saitama's feet moved involuntary, matching her movements of the feet. She was helping him with the steps, but he still looked at her with confusion. "Why exactly are we dancing?"

The red colour claimed her face again, but her voice was steady: "I think I found a spy of the pirates' crew."

"Where? Could you not have told me earlier?"

"W-Well too many people were streaming in the room a-and could have heard us. At least the music here covers our voices for the surrounding guests," she reasoned, trying to convince herself more than the bald man in front of her. "A-And no one can interrupt our conversation while we are dancing," she added. The nervousness was controlling her again.

Saitama, noticing that he could definitely not change the current situation, accepted his fate and nodded.

"Before I entered the ballroom, a servant with the most disagreeable manners opened the doors and he was acting suspicious. And now I saw him in the refreshing-room and he definitely waits for someone."

"Someone here?"

She shook her head. „He was looking outside the window every few seconds . . . I have a bad feeling."

Saitama turned his head. „Do you think the attack is tonight?"

"Probably."

* * *

"He is dancing . . .," Genos commented, seeing for the first time how his sensei moved gracefully across the room. "I never thought he could dance."

The blonde teenager was once again impressed by Saitama's skills – not noticing the magical strings that helped the bald man dancing. In a second Genos' mechanical arm moved to the pocket inside his jacket, pulling out a small notebook to scribble something down. "This must be part of his training," the blonde mumbled, reading the other notes of previous observations.

He looked up from the paper, focussing on the surrounding crowd. Something was in the air, he could feel it. With a turn, he watched several people entering the room; there was one woman among them that that wore a terrified expression. Genos decided to step towards her and stopped only a few metres in front of her when he heard her speak of men that looked like the devil. Before he could question anything, a loud blow shook the ship, causing a great amount of panic among the guests.

* * *

 _[A/N: Wow, an update . . . what a progress :'D *self-irony*. So Saitama's training according to Genos: 100 dancing steps per day~]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**  
Bomberguy789: Thank you, that makes me happy to hear :) , I am trying my best :)


	26. Chapter 26

The first thing Saitama did was out of mere instinct. As the first wave of the blow shook the ship, he protectively strengthened his arms around the woman that was currently dancing with him. That he had not foreseen such an action from outside caused him to question himself: he had been ready for the fight, for every attempt that suggested an attack. And still he noticed that he had been distracted for the last minutes because of a person he never thought could cause such sentiments inside him – although he would shelter any person from harm, but in this case it was different. It was a shock and still he did not disapprove these emotions – it was definitely a new experience for him.

"Are you all right?" The bald man asked, starring at Fubuki with a sincere expression. She nodded, the colour rising to her cheeks before she spoke of the cause of the attack.

Saitama released her, looking across the room to see if anyone was badly injured – his eyes quickly caught Genos' and both gave each other a sign.

"I will take care of the guests in the ballroom," Fubuki mentioned before Saitama and his disciple lost no further time in waiting.

Both bolted towards the exit.

No one questioned the move, most of the guests had heard of Genos, _the_ _Demon Cyborg_ , the one that was blessed with powerful skills.

They were accompanied by a few guards – the others remained in order to take care of any wounded and to ascertain the guests' protection.

The two most important steps were the security of the people, meaning that any threat must be fought, and to avoid any panic among the mass of the guess.

* * *

Tatsumaki's eyes were watching the ship her crew had just attacked with their canons. She knew that her sister was on board – after all it was their father's funding that had been used to build the flying vehicle.

Since she had taken participation in the competition of the _Hero Association_ , the small female was very much active in her new occupation.

"Oh society . . . So annoying," she muttered, diverting her eyes on her gloved hands with a neutral interest. That the pirate crew had decided to launch an attack the day the _Silverbird_ would take off was lucky for her: she could leave this rotten pirate ship earlier than she had anticipated. Doing her job (as in working undercover) was not difficult for her – it were rather the people she was facing every day that greatly unnerved her. She was not really fond of people – although there were always exceptions but the petite woman expressed her disapproval whenever someone approached her. And that often happened at the beginning of her "pirate career". Especially strangers who assumed her to be a small damsel just having left the schoolroom . . . Mostly those people would face her wrath in a way that they wished they had never learnt the ability to speak. The lively green-haired was not to be underestimated. Another reason why the captain of the ship had recruited her – another idiot in her eyes but at least he showed an amount of power that put every other pirate to shame, and caused fear among the population. How he would react when she would disclose him her real purpose? They were not quite on good terms: His arrogance often angered her. He always provoked her with comments about her height, hair colour and bold expression. She on the other hand would use her powers to hide his sword, clothes or several other important items. Not to forget the snarky remarks that she formulated whenever he was near her. Tatsumaki had once tried to lift him with his powers and was faced with a disappointment – that man was immune towards her powers.

It was a psychological game between them. Nonetheless Captain Boros would never kick her out, her powers were too useful. In addition to that she was a member of an aristocratically family: she knew society, its perks and weaknesses. Perfect for their current mission . . . Her information was golden. She was aware that the Captain knew of her past; only the small detail of her undercover activity was a secret. The green-haired had quickly realised that Captain Boros was obsessed with _The Silverbird_ ; she had not been certain why but had been told that the pirate captain had a fondness for visiting _The Medium_ ; A group of fortune-tellers. It was at that place where he had been told of a new challenge: to finally find an equal enemy.

That this enemy would be on her father's funded ship, Tatsumaki was uncertain, especially with the information of the _Hero Association_ she had gathered. They had given her details, through a contact person, of the latest recruits; they had told her of a strong Cyborg, who had duelled Sonic, showing his capability in a tremendous fight. He was always in the company of a bald man, who was capable of defeating Captain Boros (at least that was what she was told of). She wanted to question their choices for those two but chose not to do so, as she was informed of another recruit on the mission. One small detail of the _Association_ 's disclosure was unsettling the green-haired agent: her sister. That Fubuki would consciously take part in this mission as an official recruit of the _Hero Association_ was not the path she had expected for her younger sibling to take. Both were powerful mages, although Tatsumaki was definitely stronger.

"She has to step back when I fight," she mumbled to herself with a determined look in her bright eyes. That she would confront that bald man too, was an idea that had struck her the moment the _Association_ had spoken of Fubuki being accompanied by him.

"All right maggots! It's time to greet them properly!" The order caused many of the pirates to draw their swords – their greeting gift.

"Use the ropes!"

Tatsumaki waisted no time in hovering towards the railing of the ship; with no excitement shining in her eyes, she grabbed one of the ropes – if this mission was accomplished, she would definitely avoid airships; being in company of shabby pirates was not the goal in her life.

Another small explosion echoed through _The Silverbird_ ; another sign for them to finally swing over and attack the flying ship.

The upper part of _the Silverbird_ was the main deck with the central that navigated the colossal aircraft. Under it was the main body – where the guests found their interests in dancing, eating and sleeping.

"Leave no witnesses!"

Within a few seconds, most of the crewmembers landed on the main deck of attacked ship – some servicemen of _The Silverbird_ were already trying to put the flames out. As the pirates pulled their guns to shot at them, they were met with several guards that countered their attacks. They were dressed in armours that protected them from bullets and strokes of the swords.

"At least they are prepared," Tatsumaki muttered, cursing under her breath as she was targeted by one of the servicemen. She held up her hand, causing the man to lose his footing. She lifted him across the deck before letting him fall to the ground; Tatsumaki did not dwell too long on her harsh treatment – he had attacked her after all and blocked her way inside the ship . . . in addition to that the armour was protecting him. The first task she wanted to fulfil was finding her sister in that mess.

* * *

 _[A/N: Tatsumaki makes her appearance ~]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 _Bomberguy789:_ That makes me glad to know :D . Yes, it has begun :D

 _Hikigaya:_ Yep :P the hero has to intervene ~. Oh no, no big troubles, only the lack of time :) . Thank you :)

 _Sebastian:_ haha Thank you :D, I am glad I made you smile :)


	27. Chapter 27

It did not cost Saitama much power to fight those attacking him. The pirates that crossed his path quickly learnt their mistake in approaching him. Most of them had decided to include an insult, whenever they tried to hit him – apparently Saitama's baldness gave them a reason to throw such words at him. An action that rather fuelled Saitama's annoyance to the point where he smashed every enemy to a wall – completely forgetting, that the walls were as expensive as the one he had destroyed at Fubuki's home. The only difference: he could blame the pirates when someone would ask him. The bald man's thoughts did not revolve around the materials of the ship, but at the chance of fighting against one of the strongest criminals that wandered on earth.

While he and Genos engaged the enemies with their punches and kicks, Fubuki busied herself in evacuating the guests on the ship to a safer room, far from the location of the battles. The black-haired beauty succeeded in her task. With her powers, she directed some of the pieces falling from the ceiling towards pirates, who were streaming into the room. Her fingers moved and two of the culprits were swept across the hall. She wanted to continue in her attack as she suddenly heard someone laughing behind her.

"So you must be related to her."

Fubuki turned around and immediately recognised the disrespectful servant. She had been certain of his ominous presence and behaviour. Red colour spread over her cheeks; her demeanour changed completely. It was crystal clear that he was speaking of his sister.

"How dare you", she spoke with rage. Taking revenge for his insufferable manners had definitely been one of her wishes. Once again, her hands glowed and the objects around her were lifted. Fortunately, the people in the room had already exited the ballroom and apart from her, the _Blizzard group,_ the enemies and some guards, no one was left.

"Well, missy, I am curious," the disguised servant spoke full with mischief. "Who is stronger? You or your sister?"

* * *

Tatsumaki observed her enemies. "Foolish."

One guard was being whirled around, before falling to the wooden ground.

"Oh and another one." She watched how another pirate was fighting against one of the soldiers on board.

The green-haired pursed her lips, before hissing: "I am surrounded by mere idiots."

She made no secret of her powers and hovered over the main deck. The entire chaos that had broken out was unnerving her – she was a woman of organisation and despised nothing more than the feeling to have no control over the situation. The presence of pirates (for her the epitome of chaos and foolishness) only worsened this matter. There was no denying for her love for her job, but she would definitely have a tête-à-tête with the chief of the _Hero Association._ To put her up with some filthy pirates . . . It was not her lifegoal. Nonetheless, she had orders.

She came to an abrupt stop as she witnessed the most ridiculous scene: Four of her crewmembers were facing a gentleman – certainly one of the guests. The small woman tried to remember his face among the one she knew from society and failed. He was a stranger, but his appearance was that of a strong man. His stern looks would frighten half of her crewmembers and the huge scar across his face spoke for himself. The four aforementioned pirates were encircling him – their swords her drawn. However their expressions were quite different. While one of the four was obviously scared, the other three were showing a great amount of respect. Still, nothing happened. Even the green-haired woman waited for the gentleman to make a move.

"Why are you not attacking?" she wondered, but did not express it loud.

More guards and soldiers entered the main deck. Tatsumaki's eyes wandered towards them, eager to see if her sister was among them. To her luck, she was not, but another presence made her blood boil: the bald man had arrived.

"He looks absolutely ridiculous," she muttered, increasing the distance between her and the floor. His appearance was the complete opposite of the other tall gentleman. Yes, Tatsumaki would definitely speak with the head of the _Hero's Association_. How dare they put mankind's safety in the hands of a bald man?

Driving by anger – it runs in the family – she shoot towards Saitama, who was completely unimpressed by her quick advance. "You!" she blurted, pointing a finger at him. Unfortunately, she appeared as a spoilt child with that attitude, which Saitama directly remarked towards Genos.

"What is that kid doing here? I thought–"

"How dare you!" She was wearing the expression of Lucifer himself. The four pirates, who were still gathered around King, stopped dead in their tracks and felt a shudder running down their backs. They knew her powers.

Genos, who was very defensive of his sensei, frowned upon her. "You pirates are a threat to the safety of humanity! You don't know who you are facing."

"Pshaw! _You_ have no idea who you are facing at this moment!"

King and his four enemies watched the scene with fearful eyes.

"What a brat," Genos claimed loudly, shaking his head – unfortunately, this comment was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Without uttering another sentence, Tatsumaki released a great amount of her supernatural energy. Light streamed from her hands and the look in her eyes was murderous.

It was clear that her powers compensated her small body height in every manner. Every one, with the exception of Saitama and Genos, was afraid of what would follow – the woman was obviously furious.

A second passed and Genos was forcefully pushed through the floor. Saitama blinked for a few seconds, processing the kind of magic that had been used by her: "Who are you?" The powers she used reminded him of a certain black-haired Lady, but he did not think that they could be related – both could not be more different.

"I will be your worst nightmare," she hissed, before stopping herself from muttering her negative thoughts of his being chosen form the _Hero's Association_ as a competent fighter. The pirates around her suddenly decided to disappear into the ship – They did not want to stand in her way. Tatsumaki lost no time in channelling her powers to affect Saitama's body – she wanted to lift him up and was astonished as the concerned man did not move.

The only thing Saitama felt, was the small twitching in his muscles but no invisible pull made him move. He was rather angry that the green-haired brat had attacked Genos and being rather unhappy with this situation, he jumped in the air.

Tatsumaki, who was surprised by this approach tried to dodge the man's fists. "He is quick", she mused, becoming more annoyed by his person.

"You!" she blurted again and stared in horror at him, as his fist flew towards her face – it was too late; her powers had no effect on his form. The bones of his hand made contact with her cheekbone and the impact forced her to crash on the main deck. To admit defeat was certainly not in her nature, but she remained several seconds on the floor, incapable of moving a finger. Only as she heard his steps did she manage to stand on her feet. The small woman panted, her muscles felt suddenly weak under his eyes. Still, a smirk graced her features – and the anger sparkled in her green eyes: he was stronger than half of the crew.

"I have no time for this," the bald man spoke and shook his head as further explosions beneath the main deck echoed through the ship. One thought crossed his mind: why she – as an undercover agent of the Association – would dare to put a fight with them (considering that they were "colleagues") was a circumstance, he would never understand.

"What kind of logic is that . . .," he mumbled to himself, before he turned around to get to the source of the blows. On this way down, he bumped into pirates that soon got to meet his fists – they had underestimated him and still thought of challenging Saitama.

"You think you can fight me, he?" one of the enemies spoke. All Saitama answered was: "I am here to fight Captain Boros but I have not yet come across him."

Laughter interrupted the serious atmosphere; all the pirates let out a hearty sound due to the bald man's exclamation. "As if baldy could defeat him!" another one of the enemy said and was promptly introduced to Saitama's punch – he propelled through the wall.

"O-oh w-wait." The air around the other enemies changed as a new figure made their entrance behind them – he was steading himself on the wall, the familiar blonde hair was in disarray.

"Sensei!" the voice shouted. "Let me handle them . . . How dare they insult you!"

No other word could be spoken as the blonde teenager lifted his mechanical arms – which were a little damaged, but the fireballs were as powerful as ever.

Complete chaos took over and Saitama decided to look for the strongest of the pirates; Unbeknownst to him, that certain man had decided to let his lackeys enter the ship before he would even move a finger.

* * *

 _[A/N: Thank you for being patient with me and for all the feedback, follows and favourites :D The fight between Tatsumaki and Saitama is short; that scene was rather spontaneous (I never planned for both of them to fight each other).]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**  
Bomberguy789: Well it's a small fight scene :'D . Thank you for being patient :)  
Shad0wFr34K-HD: Thank you :3


	28. Chapter 28

The amount of energy Fubuki had put into her attacks was tremendous – the man in front of her mirrored her facial expression: he was panting and blood adorned his lips.

After he had dared to ask who of the sisters were stronger, the Lady had not wasted a minute to demonstrate her powers. It was one of the few topics that unsettled her and motivated her in fighting. The situation was not one that allowed her to draw back, as some people were still being evacuated and the ship was burning. Although it was a stressful occurrence, the black-haired managed to doge every move that was targeted at her.

"I see, the talent runs in the family," the man in front of her suddenly spoke between several deep breaths. "But I believe that she is the strongest."

Fubuki gritted her teeth.

"It's funny to see that the bigger sister decided to side with us."

The Lady grunted: "She had her reasons." She almost blurted that he was not aware of Tatsumaki's real intentions. Her purpose on that pirate ship was definitely not to serve a criminal man – quite the opposite.

"Probably you must be a reason."

She knew that all his words were for the sake of provoking her; to break her spirit. But she did not let it influence herself, even if some of his phrases tore at her heart. She had to focus on the danger.

A breath near her right ear broke her concentration and she suddenly noticed that she was not alone with her enemy. One stood next to her and her reaction was too late as the woman felt a painful stab in her abdomen. She had turned away from it but had gotten wounded in the attempt.

Fubuki was suddenly facing another pirate. How had she let her guard down? It was clear that she was tired from all that had happened during the late months. Her psyche was more suffering than her physics – despite all the fighting. Her magical source was her mind.

She noticed the exchange of looks between the crewmates: the one she had fought and the other who had succeeded in injuring her.

"We have a problem," the latest enemy shouted, receiving a stunned look from his friend.

The other pointed at Fubuki: "She isn't a real problem."

"It's not her."

Before the dark-haired beauty could form any question – or rather snorting an arrogant expression–, another heavy blow echoed through the flying vehicle. It was all that needed to happened for her to know _who_ was the concerned problem.

"Finish her off and –" his attempted speech got interrupted by the sudden wave of invisible energy that took hold of his body. Unbeknownst to the two male enemies, they had awoken a dragon; a dragon inside the woman that now seemed far from weak and fatigue.

"I beg your pardon?" whispered she with a glinting in her eyes that was not friendly – indeed their conversation had fuelled the anger that Fubuki felt strongly. They had dared to speak in front of her, a quite ignorant feat as she mused: Thinking her weak whilst she had trained all her life to gain respect and to not be overshadowed by her sister's powers. The thought that she was here on this ship to protect innocent people and to fight against the evil criminals pushed her forward. She was not the only one and some depended on her. If she could distract the pirates as long as possible before they could attack Saitama, she would gladly do so: Saitama needed all his powers to battle the Captain of the pirates and not small flies that thought her weak.

Her stretched hands mirrored the moves of the objects around the room that hovered centimetres above the ground – pieces of the wall, pillars, chairs and glasses – all of it obeyed her non-verbal command.

"You will be sorry for ever attacking," she murmured, her calm voice not reflecting the look in her eyes. Blood dripped from her wound, but she bit her lip. The confident men had long changed their expressions but did not run, they were too proud to lose the fight against one woman – Even if she had changed dramatically in her character within minutes; she definitely was related to Tatsumaki.

One sign from her fingers and all the objects flew across the ballroom towards their target – needless to say that they hit them quite hard, knocking the air out of their lungs. The destruction that came with it was the least worry on Fubuki's mind: her group had long left the grand room to fight the invaders and now she had recklessly damaged as much as the pirates.

The fatigue and panting returned, her heartbeat calmed down as everything became blurry. The woman felt restless but tried to stay on her feet – it was sheer pride that kept her up.

"Fools," she whispered, staring at the men under the hive of objects as she slowly passed them. Her hands were pressed on the bleeding injury on her abdomen. Voices echoed through the hall and she hoped for reinforcement or her group but was faced with disappointment as strangers entered the room. Certainly, they were no guards or guests.

Silence filled the room for several seconds: a pair of green eyes looking at the ten different faces knowing that she had not left enough energy to battle all of them. But giving up before a fight could take place, was not her way of living. When one gave up before than one had already lost.

"Was that her doing!?" one of the strangers suddenly spoke, fury visible in his expression as his eyes wandered from Fubuki to the pile of objects.

"Draw your swords men! She somehow reminds me of a certain bold midget!" One needn't to dwell on this exclamation: they suspected her to be related to Tatsumaki. Good, at least they would not underestimate her, even if she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

A hazardous aura radiated from the manly group. The woman – obviously tired and injured – lifted her head, wearing a proud expression; she would definitely not show her real feelings. Her arm moved towards the sky, lifting a heavy object. While doing so, her wound burned, some blood dripped through her fingers that held her stomach. She bit her lips as she managed to move the hovering item towards the men.

Unfortunately, she was too slow and they had definitely seen through her powers (as they were acquainted with telekinesis). She hit three of them, but the others were already sprinting towards her, wearing bloodthirsty expressions on their faces. It was only a matter of time.

The distance decreased, a sword lifted to cut her arm that was still stretched out. Time slowed and her widened eyes focused on the blade that would soon make contact with her limb.

She had never thought about finding herself in such a situation: the proud black-haired Lady that always hoped of being as strong as her sister, to not live in the world of high society where beauty and rank were more important than goodness and truthfulness. She had never thought of meeting that bald man that had managed to destroy a damned wall and to protect her in return. That she had managed to increase her power through training, to be part of an association that dedicated all their energy in saving people. And now she would welcome death itself while having fought for the association. For something good. All these musings shot through her mind within those few seconds.

She dared not close her eyes; she would stubbornly keep them as long as the sword would end her.

All she felt was a breeze that caught her breath; her dark hair flipped with it, strands hitting her face – no pain that encircled her body. She had not realised what happened until screams of her enemies erupted. The air changed and how she had not managed to recognise the new presence in the room stunned her. After all these years, she would discern that energy everywhere. She turned her head to the person next to her: small, hovering above the ground and wearing a furious expression.

"Tatsumaki . . .?"

"Right on time," the small green-haired mumbled, looking at her sister with worry and disapproval; she was protective over her, but did not like her fighting against evil pirates. Tatsumaki knew she was not strong enough. "I will take care of it." With those words her face darkened, the man in front of her shouting in agony.

It all happened fast. Too fast for Fubuki who did not believe her eyes. Her body weakened dramatically and she finally gave in to the urge to welcome the darkness.

* * *

 _[A/N: This has turned out quite dramatically :'D but I wanted to include this moment between the siblings. And oh dear Lord, at last a new chapter; I apologise for the late update :/ At the beginning of July my exams will finally come to an end and then I will be able to update regularly (aka I will have a life again). Thank you for being patient with me and for following, favouring and reviewing this story :). ]_

 _Reply to Reviews:_

Bombeguy789: Thank you :). Maybe ~ but it is impossible to not witness Saitama's strength in this situation. Thank you for reminding me, because I don't want Saitama to be out of character (frankly I find it sometimes hard to write his character).

Gushi Jiangshi: I am glad you have found it :) . Thank you :)

Shad0wFr34K-HD: Thx :) . I will take some time, but probably (and hopefully) not too long :)


	29. Chapter 29

Having saved her sister from deadly harm, Tatsumaki lost no time in bringing her to a safer place on the ship. As she was rushing to the hall, Tatsumaki was confronted by other pirates, who were quickly put in their places by her powers – Fubuki was hovering unconsciously behind her, because Tatsumaki was too small to carry her properly without using her magic.

Sudden steps came closer; they seemed stressed and were heading towards her. The green-haired prepared to demonstrate another wave of her energy, when she immediately recognised the shocked faces in front of her.

"L-Lady Tatsumaki," Lily whispered before looking at Fubuki's form. "What happened?"

"She got hurt and I saved her," Tatsumaki responded, starring at _the Blizzard Group_ with a rather disapproving expression. It was clear that she was not amazed by Fubuki's friends, as she had assumed that her sister created this group to become stronger. But as it seems, they had not even succeeded in saving her today and had _she_ not intervened, her sister would have met death itself.

"I will take her to a safer place and if you deem yourself worth of supporting her, you will fight those bastards that tried to kill her."

The members of the group starred at her – first guiltily but this quickly changed: they wore an angry expression now; how dare filthy pirates hurt their beloved black-haired Lady. She should have been protected by the _Blizzard group_ and fighting side by side with Fubuki.

Tatsumaki was rather surprised by their transformed demeanour and remained silent as she passed them.

"She is right," Mountain Ape concluded, "We have disappointed her and must pay her one's respect."

"In fighting for her," Lily finished the sentence and they all nodded. Even if she was the youngest among them, she admired her female friend extremely and seeing her in such a state, had only forced her to avenge the Lady. Mountain Ape grabbed her shoulder softly. "Prepare yourself! We will not let it pass unpunished!"

"Aye!" They called in unison and departed as a group – an assembly of friends that did not accept any attack against an individual person of their kind. If one was hurt, than the entire alliance would take revenge.

* * *

Fubuki's state was unknown to the other party, which was entirely engaged with other enemies.

"We need to defeat their Captain," Genos stated, knowing that the leader had to be fought by one of them in order to stop the attack. His sensei claimed the same opinion – the Captain's lackeys were no match for him. Just like Genos had pointed out, the main enemy had to be stopped and Saitama did not want to lose any precious time. Both of them were currently running through the halls – Genos was directing them while Saitama had no real idea of where they really were. His sense of direction was not as distinct as Genos'. The increased amounts of blasts that shook the flying vehicle were not helping Saitama to gain any orientation at all.

Their enemies which they frequently met during their venturing had an ominous tick: whenever one was beaten, two others suddenly appeared. Still the bald man and his companion did not pay any heed to this occurrence; both were eager to meet their boss as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Captain Boros never made an appearance. 'Time to face him then,' Saitama thought growing inwardly impatient.

As the party continued on their task, Genos decided to take a turn towards the main deck. "He must be on his ship!" the blonde teenager next to him suddenly exclaimed when they reached the deck. Some of the remaining guards were still battling pirates.

Genos lifted his arm towards the flying pirate ship. "Sir, there–"

The disruption of Genos' spoken words had been caused by a sudden impact of a canon – the explosion had hit both friends, but had not mortally hurt them. It was certain that it had been only aimed at them. A few moments passed before both found their composure, the other presents had taken leave or hidden behind a shelter. While the teenager had suffered a small shock after realising that one of his mechanical arms had fallen victim to the attack, Saitama had survived without a scratch. Seconds passed until the vision on deck cleared.

"Are you alright?" Saitama asked his disciple, glancing at the hovering ship above them where the canons had been fired from. It was not as _if_ the _Silverbird_ had already taken enough damage and was burning to the last piece of wood; it would soon crash down if no one put the flames out (and that would not happen very soon).

His friend nodded, "Yes, Sir!" Genos held his arm, wearing a fiery expression. " _He_ must be watching us."

This statement was far from being false, for Captain Boros was indeed inspecting the two through his binoculars. Instead of showing a great amount of disapproval, he wore an evil smile. "These two are strong," he concluded with a laugh, "Especially that bald man!" Knowing that they planned to enter his ship, Boros remained in this quarter. His ship was flying above the burning _Silverbird_ and he would wait and crush them like ants when they succeeded in invading his ship. A cruel grin adorned his face as he reflected the next scenes that may take place on his deck. The Captain was patient; both of his opponents would do anything to fight him and Boros would remain invisible until the time would come. He was curious on how they would manage in duelling him. His eyes flickered to the main body of the _Silverbird._ It was clearly too overloaded and the damage was irreparable – a crash was inevitable. In the end, the grand _expensive_ air ship would meet its end.

* * *

Saitama could not make out the exact spot where the pirate captain was observing them, but he had the strange feeling of being watched – his instincts had not once failed him (except in his sense of direction, but that was a different matter). Shouts could be heard beneath the deck and becoming clearer by seconds – once again pirates were following them. It was unnerving.

"We must send him a message." This was spoken without any agitation and Genos was unsure of the meaning. The poor younger man mostly took some expressions literally. In such a situation he was a little confused which caused him to start suggesting how a message could be brought to the captain with a dove. Or maybe a raven for a dove represented peace and the pirates were definitely not fighting for such an honourable reason. They were craving for money and vandalism and then the questions of how they would now obtain a raven on a burning ship only to send it away to a ruthless Captain was beyond Genos' belief. "But Sensei, you don't think you could just write a letter–"

The bald man shook his head lightly, familiar to Genos' way of thinking. Saitama spoke: "Why a letter, if you can send a pirate." Just as this was uttered, the pirates presented themselves on deck and with a lifted eyebrow Genos witnessed his sensei's plan: as Boros' lackeys reached them and attacked both friends, Saitama used his most powerful weapon by sending those pirates to their original place – the hovering pirate ship. One after another was being hit with such force that they were propelling through the air, only to hit – or rather pierce – Boros' ship. _If_ they would send canons down the _Silverbird_ , Saitama could as well send some _pirates_ back. Some of the remaining guards, who thought it quite weird to fulfil such a mission, helped those two, doing everything to somehow hit the enemy mortally. They saw Saitama's powers and trusted him in defeating the criminals. Among the guards was another tall blond man, who wanted to be everywhere except on the burning ship; King had not been happy with the aspect of fighting here, somehow all the soldiers wanted to battle alongside with him, claiming that they felt honoured and save whenever he was there. The blow which had hit the deck moments ago had shocked him entirely that he felt sure he had just died. The poor man, who only wanted to write his novels (although this situation was quite inspiring for his works) and not swinging swords and punching people – which he had not once done, for a certain someone had performed that deed all those weeks ago when Sir Zeniru had duelled Saitama. Everyone thought King to have defeated him and he cursed himself for having been near the kitchen at that time. Now he was once again in an odious situation . . . He watched Saitama from afar with the hope of not getting much more involved. Certainly, that bald man had to have a plan (King's only plan had been escape to the evacuating room safe for the guests.)

It happened within several minutes, as more pirates ran back to the deck to challenge Saitama and protect their boss, only to meet the fate of being used as a flying barrel. Genos helped with the unconventional method, using his only working arm. Even if he wished to assist in fighting Boros alongside his sensei, he had to admit that he would not stand another attack, explosion from the pirate ship or another surprising – one never knew when he would appear – performance of Sonic. The blonde internally grunted, having no power to deal with that ninja if he should suddenly stand in front of him. His thoughts were interrupted by a distant blow, followed by utter silence. His eyes wandered towards Saitama, who had just hit the last pirate on deck.

"Do you think–" Genos started but stopped immediately; the stillness was mysterious almost unbearable. A grand shadow darted above the air, landing with a tremendous crush on the wooden deck causing the ship to shake immensely. Splinters flew across the area, a dark aura engulfing the already tense atmosphere. The fire along the rims of the deck dramatised the scenery. This was the end.

"Hello, opponent." Expecting a shiver from the bald man, who had dared to send back all his lackeys towards his own ship, Boros was quite impressed by the nonchalant expression Saitama wore. The bald man looked far from being a royal guard or the protector of the ship. He looked too ordinary to fulfil a role as a policeman, especially in this suit he was wearing.

"Who are you? A guard?" the Captain asked with a cruel grin on his lips – his appearance was distorted, having only one eye, whilst the other was hidden by an eye patch. Most thought he had lost it in a fight, not knowing, that the Pirate Captain had never had a pair of eyes – the reason why he had been an outcast all his life but the more time passed the more he became aware of his powers – as of his appearance. Captain Boros was the definition of evil. To face such an ordinary bald man on a burning ship was as unexpected as said man's capability of fighting against his trained men.

"No guard," Saitama complied, "Only a hero in his leisure time."

That certainly caused Boros to look dumbfounded at the bald man. "A _hero_?" The thought of the _Hero Association_ claimed his mind for several seconds. Even if his looks would not match the typical criteria of _the Association_ , his powers surely did.

Boros' eyes flickered towards Genos who stood behind his sensei. That lad looked more like a hero to him than the other – although he was panting and sweating (the opposite of the bald man). The mechanical arms were the newest technology, Boros knew. The youngster was holding the damaged arm carefully – he would not withstand a minute against the Captain.

"I will fight you." At those words, the impressed pirate captain turned his attention back to Saitama. It was not the words that surprised Boros but the way it was spoken – completely fearless, as was face. It had transformed into a serious expression.

A laugh escaped the Captain. This was indeed a nice development.

* * *

 _[A/B: I sincerely apologise for not having updated during those two months. Life had somewhat intervened – accompanied by a tremendous writing block (Thank you very much!). So the good news: I have completed the next 4 chapters and will post them weekly instead of monthly (although I need to proofread those). I am currently working on another chapter and the story will end in approximately 6 to 8 chapters after this one (but I never really trust my own plans) I am still a bit uncertain about the ending but will work on it. Thank you for being patient with me! ]_

 **Reply to Reviews:  
** _ArmantusCumPinnae_ : I am happy to hear that it is one of your favourites and I am sorry that I take my time on updating and I promise the other chapters are a bit longer :)


	30. Chapter 30

Tatsumaki had always been a caring sister, even if it was expressed in no ordinary way. Her way of saving her sister from trouble such as participating in a competition of the _Hero Association_ or fighting pirates on the burning _Silverbird_ was rather bold. She criticised Fubuki or deemed her weak (even if she was not). In her eyes, it was the only way of intervening. How her baby sister had succeeded in entering the _Association_ was a question she could not answer with a friendly tone. _That foolish bald man._

Having found Fubuki on the verge of dying, Tatsumaki had taken action without farther consideration. Her former members of the pirate crew had always unnerved her and they had made her a deadly enemy the moment they had hurt the black-haired Lady. The youngest of the sibling should not have taken the same path as her – Fubuki should enjoy her life in that aristocracy family and forming a lasting attachment to one of the rich gentlemen who admired her. The green-haired had wished for it and now she was walking through a damaged air ship with her unconscious sister hovering behind her. How to bring her in safety with such an entourage?

It was not until her sister spoke her name, that Tatsumaki stopped in her tracks and spared her a look. Fubuki was awake and irritated.

"I guess the loud shouting has disrupted your sleep." The obvious statement was enough to cause a flush on Fubuki's cheeks.

"I-I was not sleeping," she said weakly, trying to break free from the controlling bonds of her sister.

"You are too weak to struggle against my powers, Fubuki. You should not be here."

"As a member of the _Asso_ –"

Tatsumaki wasted no time in interrupting her. "Don't mention that name! They should never have accepted your membership."

"But you work for them. Your undercover job on the pirate ship . . ." The black-haired woman heaved a sigh, feeling the pounding in her wound.

"I never wanted you to step into my footprints!"

Now it was Fubuki's turn to stop her sister's speech: "Vanished! We thought you had vanished! After mother's death, father had not dared to speak a word of her and you."

Silence. The accusing tone stabbed Tatsumaki's heart.

"This is not the place for you to be," she resumed, decreasing the telepathic energy around Fubuki's form. "I wanted another life. My talent was far too advanced to use it in Society. I know I had to take my powers to another level." This argument was justified and Fubuki understood Tatsumaki's way of thinking but she had still hoped to receive any message of her oldest sibling during her disappearance.

"I need to bring you to a safer place."

"No." The black-haired Lady shook her head. "I have made an oath. I, myself will save those who need my help."

"Don't be a fool! At the moment you are the one that needs help. Why it had come so far as to this, I will never understand. Your group has not been able to protect you."

At the mention of her friends, Fubuki's expression changed. "Where are they?"

"Taking revenge for you."

"So they are alright," she whispered, before continuing with more force: "Take me to them; I won't leave them alone in their fight."

Why was her younger sister so eager to fight? Her injury would burden her extremely . . . Her green eyes were piercing, even if clouded by pain.

"What happened that made you stop loving dancing assemblies?" Tatsumaki crossed her arms, aiming her stare at the much taller sibling. They looked so different.

A small blush crept up Fubuki's face. "Everything." The answer was true, much to Tatsumaki's dismay. She could not begin a discussion about that _impossible man_ in the middle of this damaged ship; neither was Fubuki in any state to start a quarrel. Although Tatsumaki wanted to avoid that subject, her eyes were not – their expression was enough to tell the black-haired what thoughts were invading her sister's head.

"I-If you utter a bad word about him," the youngest began, already feeling angry – she was quite engaged in protecting Saitama against judging words. He did not deserve to be the target of frustration, especially when her sister was unable to cope with this new situation.

"He is strong," Tatsumaki acknowledged, going against her proud thoughts. She had to admit it at least, even if he was still a strange creature to her – he did not look like a hero, his methods were questionable and his powers reckless. He only used punches as a weapon.

"Indeed he is," Fubuki murmured with rosy cheeks, the words slipping from her lips.

With a raised brow Tatsumaki stared at her, growing suspicious. "He is a baldy, Fubuki." Her snarky comment, which was uttered with an annoyed tone, unsettled the youngest. Tatsumaki had no great pleasures of speaking of Saitama, she had somehow not quite gotten over the fact that he was stronger than her.

Fubuki grabbed her wound as she stood against a wall, the air becoming stuffy while the fire was advancing. Her green eyes glinted: "I-I don't care." It was clear to the green-haired sister that this topic was one Fubuki wanted to avoid. For obvious reasons.

"He wants to fight the Captain," Tatsumaki huffed; she wanted to fight that imbecile herself.

Fubuki smiled lightly, suppressing the wave of pain inside her; the injury became worse. "That's what he always wants." She stared at her sister, as if suddenly tired of all the rows and internal doubt she had. They were stuck in a burning ship, which had been invaded by criminals. "I missed you, you know." To have not seen her all these years had caused pain – especially when she was aware that Tatsumaki had always thought her weak. "I know you had meant well." When would she be able to word it out? Even if this ordeal was over, both would speak of it. They needed to talk, but now there was no time to express all her worries, only that her big sister should know that she had been missed.

"You know . . .," Tatsumaki started, looking gravely at her sister. It had been such a long time since they had last spoken to each other on such terms. This display of affection was not her most positive trait. "You are far stronger than those on that bloody ship." Both smiled before the atmosphere was broken by another comment. "Still, he _is_ bald, Fubuki. I never thought he was your type."

The wounded blushed; she shared that thought for he was indeed not her type and maybe that was the reason why she had feelings for him.

She was pressing a cloth against her injury as another sudden blow sounded on the upper deck. The vessel shook in shock. And the atmosphere changed immediately.

Tatsumki turned towards her sister with fierce eyes. "That foolish imbecile is here."

* * *

It was the moment Genos watched his sensei approach the beast of a Captain, when he became aware of the swoon that risked his fall – he was drained of energy, his mechanical arm damaged beyond utilisation. This was humiliating . . . He wanted to assist Saitama in this task but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, he immediately recognised the face of Mountain Ape, behind him the _Blizzard Group_.

They nodded, each of the group looking at the blonde teenager with shocked eyes – yes, Genos had once again outdone himself while his Sensei had not even one scratch on his body (although his suit had clearly been part of a battle). The youngster still needed to learn a lot from him.

"It's hard to watch your Sensei fight . . ." The way Mountain Ape spoke forced Genos to question Fubuki's whereabouts. He could not see her among them.

"She is hurt," Lily intervened, her face paling and whispered: "But we had taken care of some pirates!"

Mountain Ape tried to ensure her. "Miss Tatsumaki is with her."

"Tatsumki," Genos spoke, not uttering the word _brat,_ even if he wanted to. Now was not the time for such trivial things. He wanted to move forwards but stilled in his movement – the black stains becoming more frequent in his sight. "I will not faint while Sensei is fighting," he mumbled, feeling more tired than before. Lily stood by his side, asking for some bandages. It seemed that the group would not fight next to Saitama. The blonde teenager could not apprehend the rest of the conversation the _Blizzards_ shared; his eyes were resting on the back of his sensei. This was his fight, in front of all the others, even if he wanted to help – his body was aching and denying him this request. _At least_ , he thought, he would take care of those watching, protecting them if danger faced them. He did not know how reckless the Captain would fight, especially if he wanted to put him of his stride. Those were the thoughts that forced him to stay awake, even if his brain was calling for a pause for the sake of his injured body.

"Crush him, Sensei," he whispered.

* * *

 _[A/N: As promised: an update. Tatsumaki and Fubuki are a bit out of character in this scene, but I wanted for both siblings to share their worries.]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 _a prick:_ Yes :)

 _Bomberguy789:_ Indeed it is :) Thank you :)

 _Kalafus2002:_ I am glad you like it :) You are right, I have read stories on this website that haven't been updated in years. I don't mind if the writer takes his/her time to finish a story properly but to never update (as in *4 years later*) is a quite frustrating. I hate it to not finish stuff that I started (not only for the readers, but also for myself).


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone who thought that Captain Boros sought any opportunity to revenge his folk and the light damage of his ship was mistaken. The man only wanted to fight someone his equal, not wasting any thought of his crew. And Saitama was _that_ very man who seemed to be able to compare to Boros' powers.

Once again a cruel grin adorned the Captain's face. He had a fierce appearance (even with his light rosy hair – his sharp teeth destroyed every romantic notion his hair might give) and he was famous among mankind to be evil and invincible, as most of the present watchers thought. They were of course cheering for the only hope – a bald man, while the famous _demon Cyborg_ was incapable of fighting – but seeing the vicious pirate left a bitter taste in their mouths.

Some of the guards had managed to contact the emergency group among their station where they had taken off. They had sent some life boats but where prevented to come near the _Silverbird_ due to the attacking pirates – now that most of the criminals have met Saitama's fist, it seemed possible to welcome the life boats unharmed. It was the first flight of such an expensive airship, so of course an escort would not be far away. The attack had been obvious and precaution had been planned ahead.

"I think before we start fighting, I suggest introducing ourselves. My name is Boros, Captain Boros." The small crowd around them shivered at the sentence. The Captain's smile did not cease, reflecting the reddish hue from the flames just like his armour. It was clear that his group had conquered many lands and made a fortune out of it – his equipment was marvellous.

Saitama nodded. "My name is Saitama."

"Saitama," the pirate spoke, displaying his teeth. "I wanted to attack this newly ship. It was not the rich people that interested me, but the mere thought that I could encounter some members of that _Association._ " So he knew. "I heard much of it, rumours are being discussed everywhere. Illegal duels and participations in various fights . . . Now that you spoke of being a hero, I am sure that you are just the opponent for me! The way you have sent back my lackeys–"

It was not only the long monologue that had forced Saitama to silence this pirate captain immediately – although the bald man was quite impatient and bored if one did not speak of the matter ahead – but the reason that he had attacked the luxury ship for such a reason. The pirate was evil, greedy and clearly a psychopath. His existence depended on his urge to fight and supress those beneath his powers. He did not care about his crew.

With a punch Saitama did not waste any further time to battle the Captain. It was a strong punch, one that would have an extreme impact . . . but not with this pirate. He flew some metres across the deck against a burning wall, the punch having destroyed his great amour, showing a simple jacket he was wearing. The ship suffered more from the punch than the enemy did.

The surrounding crowd clapped for several seconds before they stopped. Boros was not dead . . . he suddenly had a strange aura around him. It was at this point that the crowd realised the danger in front of them – nothing good would come out of them being near those fighters with monstrous strength.

Genos, watching his sensei's battle suggested to the _Blizzard group_ that they needed to evacuate the last guests – and as if some supernatural patron saint had heard his idea, the flying life boats came into sight (of course being totally ignored by Boros and Saitama). If their battle would take longer than five minutes, no-one could survive, least of all the _Silverbird._ Most of those observing the fight now listened to the blonde teenager, having more fear for losing their life than ravishing on the sight of such an extraordinary battle. _The Blizzard group_ lost no time in gathering the crowd together, some gave the information that others had been brought to a safety room inside the barrel. Some of the arriving men on the life boats accompanied the guards towards those rooms with hurry. Genos and some of the group joined them, even if the youngster wanted to watch his sensei's skill, this task of saving innocents was more important – he did not know if he could defeat Boros with his broken arm and that thought unnerved him extremely. He still needed to learn from his sensei and train to be able to fight such monsters.

As the number of people on the main deck decreased, the atmosphere felt heavier. Saitama, having just hit his enemy mortally, now witnessed Boros' quick regeneration.

"You are indeed strong," the pirate spoke with respect, rising from the flames like a phoenix. Saitama was quite surprised with this turn of events – of course he knew the pirate to be powerful, but he had not expected him to regain his stance so quickly.

"My turn," the tall man whispered threateningly His appearance slightly shifted as he sprinted forward. His body moved with tremendous speed, breaking all physical rules.

It was the first time that Saitama faced such a strong enemy; he succeeded in dodging Boros' forceful attacks.

The Captain's visage wore an excited expression before it transformed into an annoyed one: he was impatient and disapproved Saitama's strategy. He had hit the bald man a few times during his attack, only to have received some other punches from Saitama. But they had not properly stroke him, otherwise Boros would have suffered another impact with the wooden deck.

For the normal human eye this fight had lasted half a minute – for both concerned men, this felt longer.

Having no patience for continuing this moves, the Captain decided to change tactics. At his next step Boros' grin suddenly widened. Without any further warning he spoke: "Meteoric Burst." The energy radiating from him changed dramatically. The increasing power he suddenly felt allowed him to hit Saitama as quick and fast as possible. It became more difficult for the bald hero to dodge.

He was suddenly hit and flashed all the way to the pirate ship hovering above the _Silverbird_ , crushing with the robust material of Boros' ship. The collision was followed with a minute of silence. Although most of Boros' crew members (or what was left of it) would now think Saitama defeated, the Captain knew better – that bald man had somehow survived.

With a turn Boros noticed the fleeing people from the luxury airship, the _Silverbird_ making creaking noises. He did not care to attack those weak persons any further and focued back on his own pirate ship that had suffered a grand hole from Saitama's flight. The pirate did not care for any harm. All that mattered was the reappearance of the hero and a real fight. He would wait until Saitama would return – and Boros knew that the bald man would never let him go without a battle. Now he would become serious.

* * *

The main deck would not last any long under such energy and the end of the _Silverbird_ was near.

Fortunately the guards and Genos were quick in evacuating the _Silverbird_ , finding Fubuki and her sister among them. Lots of people were tired of the danger and wished to be brought back to earth immediately. How some unharmed hysterical Ladies complained about being in shock while other guards were on the verge of meeting the grim reaper himself, was beyond Genos' understanding. This was the way of Socierty . . .

The leaving of the ship was fast – as its own destruction. While some of the evacuating people observed the deadly fight from the flying life boats, it was Fubuki who told her sister that she trusted Saitama in defeating that cruel monster . . . it took her longer than her sister to realise that only Boros was standing on the burning deck. No sight of a bald man. Tatsumaki, who had always wanted to fight Boros (she hated that man), mumbled angrily that she should have returned. How and why she had been brought on that bloody small ship to be evacuated? . . . A light suspicion that one of the guards had mistaken her for a child angered her. She would never run away from a challenge or fight, but having her sister lying injured next to her was not a situation where she could leave her.

It was an inner conflict that troubled her and she was only saved by her decision to join the fight and beat Boros' when a sudden glim dashed to the _Silverbird._ The small flash had come from the pirate ship and with a suppressed sigh of relieve she noticed the bald head.

"I expected no less form him." Her sister's voice accompanied this sight. Fubuki grinned weakly, having read Tatsumaki's thoughts – the small green-haired despised showing her relief over such a small act from the bald man . . . She would once fight him herself, she knew. The surrounding persons on the life boats exclaimed loud "wows" and "awwws". They were astonished by that bald man who did not retreat from any danger. They were all eager to see him winning.

And it did not take long for both men to restart the battle.

* * *

[A/N: Due to having no time to update tomorrow, I will update now. I used some of the elements of the fight between both men from the anime.]

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 _Bomberguy789:_ yes it does :). Thank you :D

 _Skylinemaster:_ no problem, I had to laugh at some of you reviews :)


	32. Chapter 32

Saitama had not expected to be thrown onto another ship. He had landed with a tremendous crash – the woodened chamber (or what Saitama could make out in this chaos) in which he landed could only be one room: The Captain's room.

The new released energy of Boros was a complete new level of power – one he had never seen before, even with his experience of fighting criminals. Splinters had disarranged the suit, which he was still wearing. With a small sigh he wiped them off, his eyes wandering from his clothes towards the hole of the pirate's ship. The impact of Boros' punch had not injured him. Still it had been a powerful one.

Sudden movements outside the vessel distracted Saitama for seconds. It were small flying ships: life boats. So they had evacuated the _Silverbird_. . . Good, now Saitama could truly demonstrate his powers and no-one could get hurt – with the exception of Captain Boros.

Saitama pushed himself from the floor, the inhuman power of his legs forced his body in the air, jumping towards the collapsing _Silverbird_ with enormous speed. Seconds later the bald man landed on the deck. He wore a serious expression.

The Captain on the other hand stared at him with a mocking smile – he was partly enjoying this but wanted to end this fight as quick as possible. Although he liked fighting the man, his impatience was growing. With a move, the pirate appeared in front of the bald man, his fist a breath away from Saitama's face.

The bald man was fast to react and dodged the incoming hits, while hitting back precisely. His combinations of punches left no space for Boros to avoid the impact on his skin: the bald man had taken the fight on another level. Somehow the Captain managed to repel some of the attacks but paid for it. The pirate suffered several wounds as Saitama proceeded in his actions. One fist after another collided with Boros – he was hit harder than before, forcing him to spit blood as he stumbled backwards before falling on his back. His stomach hurt, his head throbbed and his breath came ragged. This could not be the end. The feeling of having lost an arm caused him to look at the concerned limb. It was still connected to his body but felt numb. Slowly he closed his eyes, focussing on the rest of his body.

"That was not bad . . .," he muttered.

Saitama was not certain if the enemy lying in front of him had made a deal with Lucifer, for he was pushing himself to his limits to regain footing. Somehow his wounds seemed less severe as they had been only seconds ago. Small lights covered the bloody marks on Boros' body. Maybe some scientist had implanted a device into him – just like Genos' arms – to be stronger and less vulnerable. What exact technique it was, Saitama could not tell, but the regeneration powers of Boros should not be underestimated.

The light glows on Boros' body increased. Suddenly the floor beneath him cracked, the smoke of the fire engulfing both opponents. The ship would not last another five minutes. It tilted, the objects on the deck sliding to the sides and falling over. Not far from them, a grand city town came into sight. N-City. The bald man stepped towards his enemy, eager to exit the ship before it would meet the cold ground with an explosion. Saitama would prevent the crash of the ship with the inhabitant place (he would not risk casualties). He had to force it down at this moment to avoid collision with the city. Saitama knew that the life boats must have seeking safety near N-City.

Now he needed to take action.

Boros shared the same thought. He wanted to make as much damage as possible, including N-City. It was clear that he was growing impatient with Saitama as an opponent. His facial expression mirrored the desperation and the bald man noticed it immediately.

The lights around Boros ceased – only one spot in his chest remained bright.

The criminal suddenly took out a device from the inside pocket of his jacket (which had been hidden under his armour); a small object but the dim light inside the small glass dome suggested no weakness – it was powerful. The golden gear wheels inside the glass spun fast, the light increasing to an incredible glow.

Boros would use it.

It would cause an explosion.

Those thoughts induced Saitama to handle quickly.

As the Captain stretched out his hand, the device shined with such force that both men were almost blinded by it, Saitama prepared himself to throw the most powerful punch at the pirate. He stood several metres away and faced the bright light. Now or never.

Saitama looked at Boros', whose lips where forming words, he did not fully understand. Then the energy bolted from the device. Saitama sprinted towards the enemy and lashed out, his powerful fist hitting the strong light, the small device and the pirate captain himself. Saitama put all his power into this strike. With success: Boros collided with the woodened floor at the back of the main deck. It was collateral damage, the ship and Boros were facing the end. The impact of his body and the powerful device forced the _Silverbird_ swing vertically, the wind igniting the fire on board. The vehicle would crash to the ground with its rear, before it would tip over, burying Boros with it.

The ship raced towards the earth; at the right moment Saitama would jump from it to avoid death too. He sprinted towards the edge, ready to leave the doomed vehicle, when he heard a sudden voice. "Y-You have not outdone yourself," it sounded, "T-Too strong." Those last words died with the crackling of fire and were followed by a huge explosion after Saitama himself leapt from the ship, landing in one of the surrounding trees.

The smoke of the fallen _Silverbird_ emerged from the woods.

The pirate ship was still flying at the sky when another one approached it – people in uniform boarded the vehicle and were met with no resistance. The policemen had arrived and taken the criminal survivors into custody.

* * *

The life boats had softly landed on the ground, not far from N-City. It did not take long for the City's government to react: Volunteers had already gathered at the place and built a tent, which functioned as a sickbay. It had been a quick reaction and for the sake of privacy some tents were added for injured rich people – some still did not want to socialise with those beneath them in ranking, despite the situation. Those having suffered small wounds or being in a state of shock had found their place in the grand sickbay.

As the evacuated people left their life boats, they did not stop thinking of that fierce battle – as it was still taking place, a few had observed it through binoculars, making a report of the battle. Even King took place between the people – rather involuntary, but they had all asked him about his powers. How he liked the bald man and his capability of fighting against an evil pirate. He had answered shortly with a sweating face . . . It was a spectacle for all of them. Of course some of them were scared of the outcome and as the ship exploded, silence had taken over the scenery.

Genos was the first to have run towards the smoking mess in the woods. He was still weak but could not rest until his Sensei was safe. His inner feeling told him that Saitama was not dead and still the youngster feared the worst. He had not been able to fight along with him, but he would be there after the fight. He _had_ to.

The blonde did not need to search for long, when his Sensei walked leisurely through the leaves of the trees. He was complaining about the dirty spots on his suit, while he himself had no wound. Genos on the other hand had taken real damage. He was still perplexed over that observation and asked himself if Saitama was some kind of invincible human-being.

"That was incredible," he mumbled with great respect for the older of the men. "I still need to learn a lot from you!" Both walked back to the waiting crowd, the police and guards inspecting the remaining parts of the fallen _Silverbird_ and confirming Boros' death. The trees around the exploded area had taken damage too.

They arrived at the end of the forest, being greeted with cheers and loud clapping. Most of the present people were members of high society and for the first time they acknowledged the bald man for his appearance and powers.

Saitama wore a small smile, which could still be taken for a neutral expression, but Genos knew that his Sensei was glad for the feedback. He had saved them and received a proper reaction. Despite the cheering crowd, Saitama only nodded, while his eyes wandered over the assembled persons. He quickly caught the sight of Mountain Ape. The man stood alone, not in presence of his group and Saitama immediately turned his head towards Genos. "Where is Fubuki?"

* * *

 _[A/N: I wanted Saitama to finally gain acceptance; he deserves it :) ]_

 **Reply to Review:**

 **Bomberguy789:** Yes, people will finally realise his powers and respect him :) Thank you :) I like the show and wanted to include my twist of it :)


	33. Chapter 33

The blonde teenager looked at his Sensei. "She is in the sickbay," he answered, pointing at a tent not far from them. "Of course the Lady is in one of the smaller tents."

Genos observed his Master's clothing. The suit was ruined. The bald man himself had not a scratch, still he felt the need to ask about his Sensei's welfare. After such a fight it was quite normal to considerate his tiredness – although this was not the case. The only answer he received from Saitama was a nod (and a small complain about the dirt upon his clothes). Genos thought it wiser to not ask again; either way his sensei did not seem to be very focused on the teenager's words. Unbeknownst to Genos, the information of Fubuki being injured got the bald man worried.

The bald man's eyes wandered across the crowded field discovering the _Blizzard Group_ near one of the smaller tents. His feet moved forward, meeting Mountain Ape, who understood Saitama's move. He nodded towards him. Genos followed him closely and the crowd cheered as they passed. Fortunately, some of the people had left the scene for the sake of their curiosity: watching the burning _Silverbird_ from a closer view and so Saitama was not overrun by the attempt of answering excited questions of strangers.

Genos and his Sensei were greeted by _the Blizzard Group_ waiting outside the smaller tent – they were grinning, being happy with the result of Saitama's fight (not including the entire destruction of the airship) but their smile did not reach their eyes. The worry for their Lady was clear.

"Sir! That was an amazing battle! I never thought you could be so strong!" Lily exclaimed loudly, blushing after her uttering. She had always underestimated this man due to his looks. Still her Lady had always believed in him, a circumstance she now could understand. Lily quickly looked at Genos. "Thank you for helping us too, Sir." He bowed respectfully towards her. The other members nodded, showing their respects.

The guard, who had been ordered to protect Lady Fubuki, stood quietly next to them. He saw the tremendous fight and admired Saitama's person. His eyes shot to the bald head – an untypically heroic attribute. It did not seem so abnormal now . . . The thought of cutting his own hair entered his mind, not knowing that he was not the only one who would change his hair after this incident . . . Bald heads would certainly become a trend. "S-Sir," he suddenly stammered, gaining Saitama's attention. "This fight . . . it was inspiring. And I-I do like your hair."

At the last spoken words Saitama touched his bald head. He was glad to not have received an insult for his hairstyle – still this outspoken admiration was new to him. Genos on the other side glared at the guard, not certain how to interpret his words.

Saitama was not a man who cared much about etiquette the _high Society_ followed – but he did not dare or want to enter Fubuki's small tent without her knowing . . . It somehow troubled him if he would barge into her room. She was still a Lady and God knows where her odious sister was – the imp was probably questioned by the _Hero Association_ for further information, for she had witnessed the pirates' motives and hidden sanctuaries. She would not be happy to see him in front of her sibling's tent and still Saitama couldn't care less, while Genos would demonstrate his obvious disfavour for Tatsumaki in public. The tent's curtain was brutally put aside, giving view of a tall middle-aged man with black hai, streaked with grey and piercing green eyes; he had a striking resemblance to Lady Fubuki and at that sudden thought, Saitama was aware of the person now standing in front of him. Even if his appearance was the same as Fubuki's, the manner he was holding himself was just like Tatsumaki's countenance. Marvellous.

Despite his elegant and yet dishevelled attire, it was clear that he had witnessed the fall of _his_ airship. How much had he spoken to Fubuki while she was still being unwell? Did he know about the _Association?_ His powers? The _wall?_ Somehow the atmosphere was awkward and the _Blizzard Group_ decided to prevent any further tenseness. "Lady Fubuki is recovering quickly, my Lord," Mountain Ape informed everyone, although it was already known among the surrounding people. The Lord's reply was a short nod. "Most certainly," he suddenly spoke, "She is her mother's daughter after all, but I had only hoped she had not engaged herself in such brutal matters." At those words he quickly looked around before meeting Saitama's eyes, bowing his head slowly towards him – thanking him for his role in this battle. The bald man only nodded, sweat drops running from his forehead as another thought entered his mind. Now that Boros was dead, _he could_ be blamed for destroying the ship. _An expensive ship._ It almost seemed to become traditional to destroy their family's possession: first that bloody wall and now the most expensive air ship on earth . . .

The Lord gave him his hand as acknowledgment and was soon off towards other persons in authority, seeking for his oldest daughter among the crowd.

"Sir!" Lily suddenly burst out, feeling the obligation to lift Saitama's spirit, even if he did not show any remorseful expression, the small member of the group thought to have discovered concern among his features – their Lady Fubuki was after all injured and Lily dwelled on the idea that that was a reason for his quietness (unbeknownst to her that it was not entirely Fubuki's state of health that troubled him).

"You do not need to fear the good ol' Lord! He is thankful for your interference. You saved one of his daughters," Lily explained light-heartedly not being aware of Saitama's real reason for being careful around the rich man. She beamed at him and proceeded in her explanation: "After all he must have noticed her admiration for you . . . I always wondered why she had laid her cap at you and got excited whenever you were present." The Lady, who just slept in her tent some metres away from them would not have been amused by this exclamation – she had hoped that nobody had noticed her countenance in Saitama's presence and would have told Lily to have remained more discreet. The rest of the members agreed with smiles and laughter, leaving Saitama completely at their mercy with his unawareness. Of course the bald man was not as unaware as he showed it, but that she would _like_ him in such a way was an exceptional occurrence. He had to admit that he did like her – even if she had been arrogant towards him, yet one had to be blind to not recognise the change in her (Genos had pointed that out towards him too.) She had thanked him all those weeks ago for having protected her and to have supported her and her friends during the competitions.

"Her Ladyship wanted to become stronger upon seeing you the first time," Mountain Ape added.

Lily smiled, her eyes clouded with her private thoughts. "And she had disclosed that you had protected her . . ." Noticing the complete silence and Saitama's light widened eyes – which only Genos by observing his sensei closely, had witnessed – Lily stilled in her words, suddenly having the suspicion that no one should have heard her saying that. She acknowledged with blushed cheeks: "I-I think I should have not – but oh dear, but Sir, you certainly were amazing!"

"Indeed, Sir, we must thank you . . ."

Genos bowed. Some of the police officers of the village approached them and it was time to answer questions: especially Saitama, who was the last one to have witnessed Boros. They were informed of their new lodgings – for transporting all the guests back home would not be possible – near the capital of N-City. Still their help was needed: the broken ship had to be taken care of.

"Sir, I know you have fought very well and defeated the most notorious criminal on earth." The small company was waiting for any approval of helping them and so Genos and his Sensei accepted. They would probably be left alone when the _Association_ would turn up and disclose everything to the policemen.

There was no time left to visit Fubuki in this state, especially if she was sleeping.

* * *

Still feeling the pain at her side, Fubuki was glad for the privacy – and her injury had been bandaged properly. Her father had just left the tent and the black-haired Lady was aware of his feelings: his youngest spring-off being hurt while the oldest was to be found in the chaos. He would find her, she knew. _What a moment for a family reunion._ Once again her thoughts did not only revolve around her family.

She heaved a sigh; the certain bald man had no idea what an effect he had on her. The loud voices outside the tent confirmed her hopes: He had won – defeated the most notorious man on earth, even if no injury proved his victory. However Fubuki was glad to find him unhurt. She had heard the cheers outside her tent, having assumed that Saitama had finally be accepted as a saviour. They were admiring him and his strength and she could not be happier with that outcome. He deserved the acknowledgement.

He was a calm and blunt man; nonetheless one could not clearly read his emotions. The beginning of their acquaintanceship had not started well – she judged him by his appearance and him disfavouring her quickly due to her behaviour towards him. In spite of that they had somehow managed to get along – she had not been displeased with that idea even if she had denied her feelings for him. The heat on her face increased dramatically at those thoughts – why was she still blushing like a schoolroom-miss? It was bad enough that her sister was already aware of her feelings. Thinking further, she knew that _everyone_ must have noticed with the exception of the man himself.

The side pulling of the curtain startled her. It was Lily.

Fubuki was to be removed to an inn in the capital of the City. The doctors had approved of her state, even if she would need at least two weeks to completely heal. Her thoughts ventured to that time skip. When she would return to society, she would officially declare herself member of the _Hero Association_ – she was certain that she would become accepted by the majority of people, for the association's members had saved the royal guests of the _Silverbird._ Of course the heroes would be asked to help whenever danger would occur. Her father would not be happy with both his daughters having an official occupation as heroines. At least one problem would be solved: the amount of illegal duels for the sake of a participation in the Association's competition would decrease. Fubuki had heard some of the aristocrats speaking outside her tent that they considered building official clubs for such reasons: Training for applying to the _Hero's Association_ under the condition that every talent was accepted. And the bald hero would act as a role model, Fubuki knew, even if he was not quite aware of it.

* * *

 _[A/N: The action is over and all has ended fine, but this is not the last chapter :) I may add 2 or 3 further. I still need to work a bit on Saitama's and Fubuki's relationship.]_

 **Reply to Review:**

Bomberguy789: Thank you :) It was rather hard to somehow make him believable strong in this story (it's less magical powers in this AU than in the original work) but I am glad I somehow managed :).

ILikeHotDogs: Yes, he does :). Thank you :)

Guest: He was a bit, but I thought it so best for this story. Thank you :)


	34. Chapter 34

Thankfully, the process of healing was not difficult for Fubuki – days after she had been removed to a fancier inn in the capital of N-City, the woman felt better than before. Lily often spent the leisure time with her, while Tatsumaki and her father were occupied re-establishing their relations. The family would be reunited and all has come to a good end. The casualties of the fall of the _Silverbird_ were not high in comparison of the pirates' loss. Still, it was a dark memory in people's heads and they decided to dedicate a memorial of this horrible day in the heart of City-N. At the same time, the saviours of that evening would be offered a medal, being claimed as the national heroes. It would be a great chance for every one of them and the black-haired beauty was excited for it to finally happen.

* * *

Saitama and his disciple were on their way towards the Capital of N-City; over the course of the last few days they had taken up a correspondence with Lily and her Lady (rather both had sent them letters) and requested their presence in the _Golden Egg_ , the fancy inn, where Fubuki was currently staying with her friends and family. Fubuki's state of health had been declared as good enough for visitors and as much as Saitama was concerned, he was glad of it. She had recovered quickly and informed them of the upcoming ceremony that would establish him and Genos (among some other guards) as heroic personalities in the realm.

While both were walking – only just having entered the main City, Saitama was occupied with his thoughts: the entire journey it had taken him to finally gain acknowledgment and to meet someone who was somewhat equal in powers. Boros had fought until his doom, unleashing energy Saitama had not witnessed before. And he was a match (although this was a rather understated description) for the criminal pirate. Although he had assumed that he was able to follow his purpose alone, he had met people along the way – some like Sonic and his duellist that definitely won't be missed, but others like _The Blizzard Group_ and their Lady-Boss Fubuki did gain his acquaintance in a positive manner. The black-haired Lady had – as her group members had stated before – changed greatly. Saitama remembered their first meeting, where she had attacked him (with cake and several other items) because he had run into her, even if he apologised she had reacted stubbornly and in a quite arrogant manner. The latter trait was not one Saitama appreciated and during his acquaintanceship with Fubuki he had seen the difference. She was uncertain of herself, especially in the matter of being compared with her older sibling. It was not a woman one could analyse and understand in one day for she had to open up towards others and give them a chance to see her in a clearer light. Where Saitama was simple, she was complicated. He had never thought about it and now when all her friends had mentioned her admiration for him, his thoughts were now running. _She_ had believed in him since knowing him (although she had witnessed his powers from the closest spot one could chose) – next to Genos she was the only one to have not once distrusted him and his skills. Even King – the man, who had explained his worries to Saitama one evening in the inn where they were staying – had spoken of Fubuki to him. Saitama had the slight suspicion that King would use her in one of his novels (which he was eagerly working on). This had been uttered on an evening where both had played cards – and at which Saitama had realised that he would never again challenge King to such a play for the tall blonde was a master at it.

He was interrupted in his thoughts as some youngsters crossed his path, in order to get a signature on the newspaper (which showed a picture of him and Genos in the crowd). It was a new experience for the bald man, but he had to admit that he was indeed enjoying it. People took him and his intention of protecting the world serious. The children smiled and cheered as their wish was granted and disappeared shortly afterwards.

Their walk soon ended as they reached the gates at the _Golden Egg_ , the security letting them pass immediately. Not five minutes passed as they found themselves in the room of Lady Fubuki. The concerned Lady sat on a chair, looking at her nails in a boring fashion before her eyes darted to the entering party – which caused her to drop her hand, just like her expression transformed dramatically, showing all the attributes of a nervous woman. She stood immediately, supporting her bodyweight with her hand on the table. Genos was quick to thank her Ladyship for her invitation before turning towards Lily, leaving his sensei to tend to the Lady. At first silence engulfed both, before Fubuki initiated the conversation by giving him her compliments on his achievements. Her voice was honest and the bald man felt comfortable at her presence (which could not have been said at the beginning of their acquaintance).

"Thank you," he responded, asking about her health, of which she started speaking a few minutes before focussing the topic of the conversation on another thought that had often claimed her mind.

"I know you won't have enough time now that duty will claim your time, but I was wondering, if . . .," she stopped a few seconds, before continuing: "Now that we are considered members of the same association, you would not mind sharing training with me?"

Saitama was glad that Genos had not heard any of the syllables she had uttered. Genos always wanted to train with him, discovering his secret of his powers. Strangely enough, the bald man did not object the idea of spending some time with the Lady. He slowly smiled and nodded. Their conversation did not stop – he was listening to her words and only interrupted her when a servant with food entered the room. One could always interrupt someone's speech when food was involved.

The small grin that adorned Fubuki's face told him that she knew of his weakness for food (free food!) and he complimented her again for the quality of the small pastries. He knew that both of them got along very well and time would confirm this. _The Association_ would declare Saitama to be the most competent Hero (effective with his powers) in their organisation – Fubuki's position would be fine too, she was in the high society and having both in such positions was an advantage. Some real talents could be discovered in the richest families and the _Association_ was eager to recruit them (legally) for their business. Of course it would not always be peaceful but they would all fight for the same goal: keeping everyone safe and establishing justice.

And so, Saitama was determined to uphold that status, took the next pastry as he was still sitting next to the Lady. The next time they will meet will be at the ceremony in the heart of City-N – he would not be forward, especially not if her father being present. God knows when he would disclose his part in that wall-incident. And even if the man would be furious, he knew that Fubuki would defend him. Unbeknownst to the bald man, Fubuki's father would never turn against Saitama, already being comfortable with the idea of Saitama becoming his son-in-law (even if it would take time). Who would not wish for a son, strong and heroic as he was? He would not fit into society, but the social roles will change with the new project of _the Hero Association –_ That was crystal clear. And hopefully, there could be another event with a replica of _the Silverbird_ , which will not end in flames. Or be destroyed by a certain bald man.

* * *

 _[A/N: I decided to end this story with this chapter. I know it is somehow open in the context of Fubuki and Satiama's relationship but I didn't want to rush it, for it would be extremely out of character (for both). Time will be their companion on that path in life (and I have put some allusions on their ending). I was rather focussing on the adventure, etc. than the romantic part in this story. I am glad and happy to have ended it (with lots of writer's blocks and failure in time-management) for I had not planned the story to be that long. I want to thank everyone who has read, favourited, commented and followed this story; I am glad you enjoyed it. ]_

 **Reply to Reviews:**  
Bomberguy789: You are right, somehow Saitama can never be considered "believable" strong, still I challenged it :'D. In this story he is less strong than in the manga/anime. Yes, it's the last chapter. Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it, although I fear the end is a bit short.


End file.
